Establishing Dominance
by VFSNAKE
Summary: You know the drill. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Pleasure Begins

(A/N: Just for the record, this is just a real quick on the fly thing that was in my head I couldn't ignore anymore. It will probably be one or two chapters after this so don't think its going to be some long story. This will have _**LOTS**_ of lemons hence why it's rated _**M**_ for a reason. So for those of you that do _**NOT**_ want to read this because of that you may leave. Those that stay to read the whole thing you were warned therefore don't try to kick me off for this. If you did you would miss me too much. LOL!)

(Konoha Hospital)

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the patient before her baffled at what had happened to the young female Shinobi before her, who was considered the most sadistic torture expert just below Ibiki. At first, it didn't seem much at the time when one Mitarashi Anko had not reported in for a few days since many assumed she was feeling under the weather due to the cold sickness that was sweeping through the village. However, after a few days of rest, which was required to get rid of the cold passed, and the woman _still_ didn't show up Tsunade sent ANBU to investigate.

What they found and reported back was not what she expected.

Anko had been quite literally been sexually screwed into a some form of coma with a shit eating grin on her face with a lot of drool coming out of her mouth in waves. Her purple messy hair was even messier, her eyes had a far away look like she had just castrated or killed Orochimaru only it was 10,000 times better, she was on her bed butt naked with her ass hanging in the air, dried cum was caked onto her, and Anko's thong panties had been used to bind her wrists while she mumbled "Pleasure-sama" repeatedly.

Tsunade originally wanted to put Anko as a victim of rape when she had learned of her current state, but after seeing the woman up close, the Hokage doubted it was anything _but_ rape. Still, it did seem serious if one of Konoha's top Shinobi was taken down via having crazy sex with some unknown person in the village since not many people would even remotely try to be near Anko unless they absolutely had to. The test on the samples of the left over "essence" left by the "sexual assailant" was unreadable, as the man had used his chakra manipulation to remove any imprint of DNA from it, and the stuff inside of Anko was too long gone to get anything.

Kurenai had been infuriated when she heard the news and demanded that in the name of her friend's honor that the man be caught before having his manhood publicly removed by a rusty scalpel. While tempting as that was for Tsunade, she had no witnesses to the time the snake mistress went missing, and the samples they had were blank as a sheet of unwritten scroll paper. All they knew is that whatever made Anko go into such a state of sexual...bliss was that the man had incredible stamina meaning it had to be a Shinobi of high ranked caliber.

Unfortunately, for Tsunade all the ANBU and Jounin were all present and accounted for in their present spots, homes, and/or one missions the night of Anko's disappearance. Chuunin's had no interaction with Anko and if they did it was only during rare occasions with the Hokage in her office. Accusing a Genin was simply out of the question since it was impossible for them to ambush much less have sex with the Special Jounin from the Torture Division.

So seeing the only option available, Tsunade asked Ino to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu, and see if Anko got a good look at the man that banged her like a drummer does a drum at a festival dance.

"Are you sure you want me to go into her mind Hokage-sama?" said the 18 year old Ino, who while wanting to help get justice for a fellow female Shinobi didn't think that it was a big deal since Anko _clearly_ enjoyed it.

"We can't rule out it was a rape Ino. I just want you to make sure. If it is rape, I need you to tell me, but if it's not well...then keep what you see to yourself, and tell Kurenai to get off my back," said Tsunade smirking at Ino, who was blushing slightly at that since what she would see if it was _NOT_ rape would be watching someone's memory of blissful sex.

"Okay, but I still say your trying to corrupt me into being a pervert like Jiraiya-sama tried to do to Naruto," said Ino only to see the death glare by Tsunade, who was a hairs breath from hitting Ino, and sending the girl to the Hospital via Air Tsunade's Fist.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that this once, but you better get out of here before I change my mind," said Tsunade, as several tick marks appeared on her forehead.

After that comment, all that was left of Ino was a few blonde hairs, and a very nervous yet smiling afterimage remained.

(Konoha Hospital)

Ino was somewhat reluctant to step inside her fellow Shinobi's mind considering that there was probably a lot of stuff inside Anko's head that the Yamanaka Clan member shouldn't see. However, she had her orders from the Hokage and to disobey would result in treason thus getting her in trouble.

"Here goes nothing. I just hope I don't regret this 'Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu'," said Ino performing the seals and entered Anko's mind.

Little did Ino know that after she performed the Jutsu, the same person that had sexually dominated Anko had entered the room, and picked her up to take back to his place.

"Enjoy the show my dear. When you return to your body I'll see to it you get your own experience," said the figure's muffled voice letting out a dark chuckle before he they went "poof" to the man's humble abode.

(Inside Anko's Mind)

As expected, when Ino first entered Anko's mind it was completely shut down due to the impact of what she had experienced a few days ago. Ino walked the treacherous mind that had snakes lying on the ground limp, unconscious, and/or sleeping by the looks of it.

"These snakes must be apart of her considering she was Orochimaru's former apprentice, but what kind of power forced them all to fall limp like this," said Ino walking through the comatose mind of Anko.

Her answer soon came in the sounds of repeated grunts and gasps coming from a simple rice paper door that was partially opened yet was dark inside. Walking cautiously up to the door Ino slowly opened it enough to stick her head in only to be suddenly forced into the memory seeing the events that took place.

(Anko's First Memory of the Encounter)

It was late into the night as Anko was currently at her favorite place that was the Dango Shop eating dangos and drinking sake' like usual for someone with her reputation along with her background. Not many places served her food or were friendly, but this was, and the guy running it wasn't about to throw out a customer, who was a healthy form of profit in her buying so many dangos. The Special Jounin had at least consumed a good half a jar of sake' feeling slightly inebriated from it since it was the really potent stuff.

Reaching down for her last dango, she stopped when a chakra string pulled it from her intended grasp to a man in the shadows of the bar, and took a big old bite out of it. Anko was so surprised and slightly drunk that her lateness in reaction time allowed her dango thief to walk off with a smile on his face towards her that made the female Shinobi go into a foul drunken mood.

Chasing after the man, who stole her precious dango she followed his chakra signature into a nearby alley making her grin sadistically at what she could do this guy in an alley where very little could be heard. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she entered the alley ready to deliver justice Anko style. Her grin turned into a scowl, as Anko walked down the seemingly disserted alley seeing no signs of her dango thief, and half suspected the man was secretly an ANBU since they were the only ones that could get away with this if they tried outside of the Hokage.

And Anko could tell from her thief's physic that the person was a _HE_.

"If you surrender now I might just be merciful and _NOT_ castrate you before leaving you naked tomorrow morning in the village square," said Anko hoping that it would cause some kind of fear in her thief and make him reveal himself to her.

Imagine her surprise and shock when she sensed a figure behind her throw knock out gas at her making her fall unconscious.

"You've been a very naughty woman Anko-chan. Don't worry though as what I have in mind will make you happy in the end," said the figure with Anko seeing only his grin in the darkness before all went black.

(End of Anko's First Memory)

"So she was raped," said Ino to herself knowing that when Kurenai heard the news she was going to be livid along with the rest of the female Shinobi's, who would look at the male half with distrust.

The blackness soon changed to what looked like Anko's room and judging by the range of torture devices in one of the closets...it was.

(Anko's Second Encounter)

Anko's eyes opened slowly feeling like she just got hit with one of Tsunade's punches for making a "you are so old joke" when they were both drunk that one time in her office. Trying to comprehend her surroundings, Anko tried to moved from what seemed to be a strained position only to find that she could not, and that she was stomach first on her bed tied up with something soft yet, tight around her wrists.

Anko's eyes widened when during her struggle to move when she noticed that she was now naked and unable to move.

"Finally awake I see," said the mystery voice behind her still too deep in the shadows for Ino to see clearly.

"When I get out of here I'm going to make you beg for death!" said Anko now struggling against her binds while trying to use the Kawarmi Jutsu with what fingers she had at her disposal.

(Lemon Officially Begins)

"There will be none of that," said the figure grabbing her fingers tightly before massaging them sensuously making Anko stiffen at his touch.

"Let me go!" said Anko before trying to get free from his grip only for the figure to slap her ass in retaliation making the snake mistress small gasp from the pain she felt.

"Did I say you could speak to me in such a way? No I didn't and before you get any ideas of trying to let out a scream that will awaken every Shinobi in the Leaf don't bother. I put a special sound proofing seal on the door that will vanish when I wish it too so when you do scream it will be calling out my name in ecstasy," said the figure, who massaged the side of Anko's rear that he slapped, and grinned his vicious grin when he heard her let out a moan of pleasure.

"I have to report to the Hokage tomorrow. They'll be suspicious of my absence if I don't show up tomorrow and send ANBU for me," said Anko trying to put some fear of Kami into the man behind her while kicking herself mentally for letting out that stupid moan.

"True, but given the situation with the cold going around, they will probably believe you caught it, and avoid you to keep themselves from getting sick," said the figure moving his hand from Anko's rear to her inner sanctum making the woman gasp at what he was now doing.

'Damn it! He's got a point and his fingers aren't helping me resist him either though it's around this time that I usually dominate,' thought Anko before she felt her rear end being lift by the fingers in her pussy.

"Your pussy just feels so good to my fingers Anko-chan, I could almost do this to you for hours on hours to nearly no end," said the figure whose fingers were soon touched that so very special nub before grinning and pinched it with his nails.

Anko had no choice, but to scream out in pleasure at what she felt struggling against this feeling her body was experiencing at this man's hands. However, every time she tried to resist the pleasure, Anko only seemed to make it come back stronger, and it wasn't long before he forced her into an orgasm.

'Holy crap!' thought Ino, who had been blushing and surprisingly turned on as she was watching.

"Ready to submit yet Anko-chan?" said the figure into Anko's ear earning him a growl of defiance from the man, who _still_ had not given his name.

"Go...to...Hell!" said Anko her strength to fight against him returned though with slightly less vigor since he had just given her a great deal of pleasure with just his fingers alone.

It earned Anko yet another slap to her ass.

"Now that was uncalled for considering all the pleasure I just gave you. Maybe I need to give you more before you see that submitting to me has its...benefits," said the man, as he grabbed her nub again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You son of a bitch!" said Anko feeling a jolt of pleasure run through her from his touch.

Another slap to her ass came only this one was the hardest so far.

"What did I say about uncalled for insults? Do that again and I'll bring you to the brink of pleasure and then stop you from giving you what your body desires. I'll leave you here all tied up, humiliated, and I'll shatter your reputation so people will think your some whore wearing a Leaf headband that wants to be screwed every night like some bitch in heat. I bet there are several less _honorable_ Shinobi of the Leaf, who would love take advantage of that," said the figure whose fingers had gone to rubbing her special nub in her pussy making Anko cry out again in pleasure.

"The Hokage will have your head for this. Even if I can't see, who you are, she will find away to catch you, and when she does you'll beg for mercy by the time she gets through with you," said Anko before gasping in pleasure, as her captor gave her another squeeze, and then brought his lips to her ear while his other hand moved around to massage one of Anko's breasts.

"I'm looking forward to her _investigating_ of this event since she'll be waking up from a hang over when she sends someone to check up on you. When I am done with you here, the trail will be so cold that not even the Inuzuka Clan's most prized dogs will find me, and I highly doubt that people here will care given all of their past experiences with stupid people, who have had no control over the dark things sealed into their bodies," said the figure nibbling on Anko's ear making her shiver at how sensual he was with it.

"The...voice...of...experience?" said Anko hoping this would lead her to a clue while Ino in the background of her mind watched now for any hint this figure gave to his identity.

"Only as a third party witness," said the figure letting out a deep chuckle that almost had almost sounded unnatural and as if he expected her to ask the question.

'Damn!' thought Ino, as she was sure she had found a solid lead only to find a dead end.

And what was worse was she was starting to feel turned on.

"What do you know of pain if your only an observer?" said Anko only scream slightly in pain as the figure bit down on her ear with his front teeth.

"I know enough, but that's not why I'm here. Now be a good little snake mistress and be sexy for me," said the figure before increasing his ministrations on her breasts and clit making Anko start breathing heavily from his touch.

'Damn he's pushing all the right buttons. Who is this guy?' thought Anko, as her body had yet another orgasm making her scream louder yet again.

"Will you submit and let me mount you?" said the figure breathing into her ear yet again.

"Why bother asking for permission when you could just as easily screw me without it?" said Anko, who was now breathing heavily again from the orgasm she felt.

"Because then you aren't happy Anko-chan. Maybe you haven't realized it, but I'm doing this to make you happy. Aren't you happy my Anko-chan?" said the man behind her was sounding almost worried for her well being.

"First, I'm _NOT_ your Anko-chan! Second, I am happy right now, but only in the physical sense. Mentally I'm angry, hurt, and pissed off that someone is having their way with me right now without me being able to do anything about it," said Anko trying to struggle yet again only to stop when a large smack on her ass echoed throughout the room, except this time the hand that slapped her ass never left, and squeezed until she let out light scream.

"You are whatever I say you are Anko-chan and before I'm done with you, I will make you mine! If I say 'jump like a bunny up and down naked' you say 'how high and for how long?'. If I say 'suck me off' you say 'deep throat or tongue?'. If I say 'bend over and take it like a bitch in heat' you say 'my pussy is at your fuck and call' before you bend over to take all of me in you. Whether at your home, hot springs, or in public for everyone to see, you are my bitch, and after tonight I expect you to be just one of my _many_..._bitches_!" said the man before covering his hand in chakra and grabbing Anko's clit sending wave after wave of pleasure through the Special Jounin's body making her feel 2 more orgasm at the same time.

"By Kami!" said Ino somewhat wishing she was in Anko's position though only slightly.

"Ready to submit to me now my sexy Snake-hime?" said the man his hand soaked to the bone in her juices before he began licking it halfway clean before bringing the other half to Anko's face.

The scent of her own juices, combined with her multiple orgasms that had created what was now in this man's hand made Anko cave, and responded to his question by licking her lower juices from his hand clean. She didn't care anymore that she was at the mercy of this man, who was clearly a Shinobi, she didn't care she was being dominated, and treated like some whore.

What she cared about was feeling another orgasm to stop the hot fire in her body that wouldn't go out.

"P-Please," said Anko raising her ass up higher to feel his still clothed hips and the hard on he was sporting under the various fabrics.

"Please what Anko-chan?" said the man sweetly grinned, as his hips met Anko's making the woman feel just how much he wanted to make her his.

"Please whoever the Hell you are! Take me! Screw me! Fuck me until I fall asleep from exhaustion and even afterwards when I do! Brand your name, your mark, and your very being into me making me your property. I don't care what you do as long as you ride me long and hard!" said Anko feeling so horny right now to even contemplate her words.

'I second that!' thought Ino couldn't help, but blush, and get a nose bleed from where she was watching.

"Your wish will now be granted," said the figure moving away slightly that made Anko let out a small whimper at being denied his touch only to hear the sound of clothing being undone, and a _large_ item of sort pressing up against her neither regions before thrusting deep into her pussies depths.

Anko never thought she would scream so loudly.

The man kept pounding into her without mercy. He moved his tool into her body trying to make Anko screams, moans, and cries of pleasure reach their maximum volume set.

"YES! YES! FASTER! HARDER! DON'T STOP! OH BY KAMI!" yelled Anko, as the ruthless pounding screwing brought pleasure to her like no other.

"Call me Pleasure-sama! Call me Pleasure-sama!" said the figure in a commanding voice, as he thrusted into her even faster feeling her pussy muscles clamping against him as he made her scream out in pleasure over and over again.

"PLEASURE-SAMA! PLEASURE-SAMA! I LOVE JUST HOW YOU'RE FUCKING ME PLEASURE-SAMA!" yelled Anko having experienced several orgasm and felt her sixth one coming soon.

Pun definitely intended.

"Here...I...cum...ANKO-CHAN!" said the man sending his baby making seed into her only to have it overflow after several long minutes.

"PLEASURE-SAMA!" yelled Anko with her eyes glazed over, her body was now arched upward with the man grabbing one of her breast and squeezing it making Anko's yell of pleasure intensify before they finally collapsed on each other.

"You look thirsty Anko-chan. Want a drink?" said the man in a lecherous way, which the response from Anko was simply a nod.

Grinning, the man pulled out of Anko slowly making the Special Jounin whine slightly, but stopped when the mystery man gently slapped her ass, and the snake mistress obeyed. Walking around the bed, the man guided his still hard member to Anko's mouth, which the woman sucked on like a baby did a Mother's breasts. The juices on his member from both him and herself tasted so good to the snake mistress, as she used her skilled tongue to further increase the pleasure the man was currently feeling. Anko didn't care that his face was in view of her eyes at this angle if she looked up, all she wanted was to drink the liquid her Pleasure-sama gave her, and she was doing it with the utmost devotion to the man's large appendage between his legs.

"Here's some more...Anko-chan!" said the man grunting before cumming in her mouth and after pulling out, he continued to spray it all over her body, as if to mark her as his, and only his until the end of time.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama," said Anko weakly enjoying the feel of his essence covering her body only to feel even more pleasure when he grabbed her ass again with his right hand and channeling chakra into it.

"This is my mark on you Anko-chan so no one else can see it. When I want to fuck you or have you in anyway I want, I will channel chakra into my hand, and slap your ass on this mark. You will no longer wear thongs or underwear as they will be needed to bind you and allow me to screw you again to no end," said the man before giving her rear yet another light tap making Anko wiggle her hips in response.

"I understand Pleasure-sama. I am yours to screw when ever you want," said Anko in an almost hypnotized state.

"Very good Anko-chan. Now relax and get some rest. You'll need it for when I take you again and have you help me with the other women I wish to conquer," said the man to her ear making Anko let out a tired perverted giggle before the man left the room and the snake mistress fell into the realm of bliss from her sex romp.

"Pleasure-sama," mumbled Anko, as she repeated the words in her trance.

(End Lemon)

(End of Anko's Second Memory)

Ino was now walking out of the memory with a blush that could outdo Hinata any day of the week. She never felt so hot and bothered by this and was also quite confused as how to approach this to Tsunade about Anko's condition.

"I'll just tell the Hokage what I saw and let her figure it out," said Ino before she released her Justus and returned to her body.

(Unknown Location)

Ino felt her mind return to her body and opened her eyes, only to find she was not in the Hospital anymore sitting next to the Anko as ordered to by the Hokage. Instead, she was now staring up at a ceiling she didn't recognize in a room that was clearly not part of the Hospital. Trying to sit up, she found herself unable to move her body at all just like Anko couldn't do in with her situation, except the difference now was Ino was on her back with her bandages she wrapped around her legs being used to tie her down on a bed.

"What the Hell?" said Ino struggling to get free only to find her bandages had seals on them covered heavily in thick chakra preventing them from breaking.

"You like it? I call it the 'Chakra Steel Seal'. Depending on how much chakra is put into the seal no matter what the fabric or item the seal allows the chakra to make things just as strong as steel itself. You leg wrappings I took off of you for instance are just one of few perfect examples of it being used," said the figure from Anko's memory lurking deep in the shadows of the room grinning at her like a predator catching its prey.

"You are the one that raped Anko!" said Ino shocked at seeing the figure before her even though she was still hot and bothered by what she saw with such things now occurring in her physical body.

"Raped? I never raped Anko-chan. I gave her the chance to submit rather then take her by force and _eventually_ if from what you and I saw...she did," said the man walking silently in the shadows still looking at Ino like he did Anko.

"You forced her into submission! You made her...her...," said Ino blushing as she could complete her sentence since it sounded so weird to her.

"Cum? That was the word you were going to say right? Or was the word you wanted to say...'orgasm'?" said the man making Ino blush heavier and she could feel something warm leaking out of her lower regions.

'Damn stupid body,' thought Ino hating her body for betraying her like this.

"What do we have here? It seems young bossy Yamanaka Ino liked what she saw and wishes she were fucked like Anko was," said the man grinning at her while she looked away slightly ashamed at her body and herself for letting it tell him what she wanted.

"Let me guess you want me to submit too and call you 'Pleasure-sama' like you told Anko to call you?" said Ino trying to get angry at the man, but found the memory of Anko being fucked like there was no tomorrow made her even wetter.

"I don't have to tell you to submit Ino-chan. Your body has already done it for you and as for calling me Pleasure-sama I think it goes without saying that the answer is...yes," said the shadowy figure, who gave Ino a familiar grin that she had seen before, but just could not place her finger on it.

"Hentai!" said Ino blushing while the man in the shadows just grinned wider at that little statement, as if it was an honor to be called one.

"You're one to talk Ino-chan. If I remember correctly when we were in the Academy just before we graduated, you asked Hinata to try using her Byakugan, and see the Uchiha-teme's crotch to see how big he was," said the man making Ino blush again as her eyes nearly jumped out of her sockets at hearing that embarrassing incident back in her still developing years and her curiosity about boys.

Poor Hinata had (reluctantly) tried to use her Byakugan since it was taboo for all of the members of the Hyuuga Clan to use their bloodline limit like Ino asked. However, instead of finding Sasuke like the Yamanaka girl wanted, the Hyuuga Heiress had ended up using her eyes to see _Naruto's_ crotch line, and within just mere moments of seeing what was hanging in-between his legs fell over with a nosebleed that would put Jiraiya to shame if he saw a teenage Tsunade naked.

Thus began the days of the shy pervert known as Hyuuga Hinata.

"How do you know about that? Only a select few people knew about that incident that got me in trouble with Iruka for acting irresponsible," said Ino eyeing the man carefully wishing she could see more of him in order to get some idea of who it was that was now standing before her in this embarrassing position.

"Because Ino-chan...I'm the one that Hinata-hime saw with her eyes," said one Namikaze Naruto standing out of the shadows to face Ino, who was looking at him in disbelief.

Naruto had was now 18 years old and had taken up his Father's last name much to the disapproval of the Council, but were silenced when Tsunade showed copies of legitimate marriage records of his parents getting married, and Naruto's official birth certificate that had been signed by Kushina before she died from complications when going into labor. Still, it didn't stop the various members of the Council from demanding that half of the financial assets of the Namikaze Clan to be given to the village to compensate the losses suffered at the hands of Kyuubi.

Fortunately, Naruto had gained favor with the Fire Daimyo for defeating Akatsuki and killing Uchiha Sasuke, which Sakura was not happy about, and still wasn't to this day. So the Council couldn't go after Naruto's family fortunate or anything with the Namikaze or even Uzumaki name on it without getting the Fire Daimyo's full attention.

Not only that, but Fire Daimyo had then demanded that all of the villagers and Shinobi, who had gone against the dying wishes of the late Yondaime needed to be punished. As such many of the Shinobi in Konoha were demoted, had their pay reduced, and a large amount of their assets seized to give to Naruto. For the Civilians, they were punished by being forced to surrender half their family belongings, some were forced to close down their shops if they owned one, and make a _meaningful_ _public_ _apology_ to Naruto no matter how much they didn't want to.

All in all, Naruto had hit the jackpot, and was going to become the next Hokage with the backing of the Fire Daimyo despite the protest of the Council.

"If anyone finds out you're behind this, you could lose your position to become the Sixth Hokage of Konoha or worse the Council could take things away from you. So why are you doing this?" said Ino looking at Naruto curiously before she blushed at realizing he was shirtless and his ripped muscles were quite a site to behold.

"You make it seem as if Anko was the first woman I dominated to becoming my mate," said Naruto grinning his eyes flashing red with demonic lust in them.

"There are other women besides Anko-san?" said Ino wondering, who else had fallen to Naruto's sexual domination.

"Only one other and she actually embraced this idea of mine before this even happened," said Naruto walking over to the side of the bed caressing Ino's shocked face.

"Who?" said Ino wondering what woman would let Naruto do all these things.

"Hinata-hime of course," said Naruto, as it had been the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" said Ino not believing that only shy Hyuuga in the history of the prominent clan would even suggest Naruto dominate women and to do as he pleases.

"You remember back when the old hag gave me that mission with Hinata 3 months ago for that C-ranked mission? Well let's just say I learned that Hyuuga woman has quite the fire burning in her once shy soul," said Naruto before giggling perversely like a certain Super Pervert did at the hot springs.

"You had sex with Hinata? But Hiashi hates your guts. There is no chance in Hell he will allow you to be with Hinata," said Ino wondering how Hiashi never learned of this.

"More like made love. It wasn't like she bent over and I mounted her without her saying I could. Though I don't think she would have minded as long as it was me," said Naruto, as he raised an eyebrow, and looked up in thought about it.

(Flashback)

"Damn that old hag for making the two of go on a C-ranked mission with minimum pay. Do her a favor my ass, she just wants me away because I caught her drinking sake' when Shizune told her she couldn't or else. Well it doesn't matter because the jokes on the old bat since I made a Shadow Clone to tell Shizune about it," said Naruto to Hinata, who saw her crush grinning mischievously at her.

"N-Naruto-kun what e-exactly did y-you d-do?" said Hinata hoping it wouldn't get him into too much trouble.

"Who me? Well I just had my clone tell Shizune, show her a picture, and then I might have...placed stink bombs in the secret spots where her sake' _would_ be," said Naruto his grin growing even wider and the faint sound of something like "damn you" followed by "Naruto" at the end made it all the sweeter.

"Won't Tsunade-sama get mad at you for that?" said Hinata knowing that her Hokage could punish Naruto harshly if she wanted to.

"For what? Making her do her job? She promised Shizune that she would focus on being the Hokage more then being a lazy drunken gambler, and as a future Hokage I have to make sure that the current Hokage keeps her promise. Besides, even if she tried to punish me, I still have a lot of blackmail to keep her off my back, and FYI...there are some pretty crazy pieces of blackmail in my possession," said Naruto showing some of the blackmail in question making the Hyuuga Heiress gasp at each picture and blushed a shade of red never before discovered.

"I suppose your right Naruto-kun. She really shouldn't have used her Hokage hat in _that_ manner," said Hinata, as she made a mental note to make sure Naruto washed the Hokage hat before he wore it when he took up the mantle.

The two arrived at their destination ahead of schedule and completed the assignment just as fast before Naruto sent Gamakichi to tell Tsunade they completed the mission with a P.S. that she was still a drunk old hag. Another faint shout of a few choice words could be faintly heard moments later and Naruto knew his mission to tick Tsunade off had been done for the day.

Now Naruto and Hinata were now in a medium sized town with hot springs, which both Shinobi agreed to partake in since they felt it would benefit them before heading home. Naruto went to the male section while Hinata went to the female section, which were both empty at the moment due to a small festival celebrating the towns holiday.

Hinata sighed as she relaxed in the hot springs finding it seemed to have the power to free her of her worries as long as she stayed in its depths. Her worries had been her Father and him getting Hanabi ready to become the true Heir to the Hyuuga Clan meaning if Hinata didn't do something fast she would lose out in being with her Naruto since her Father was trying to get her married to some rich man with political influence outside of Konoha.

A man, who was a little over twice her age no less.

She had found out about Naruto's hidden heritage thanks to Tsunade, but Hiashi said he would rather be dead, and his body being dissected by the Kumo Raikage then let Hinata marry a Namikaze. Apparently, Hiashi's hatred for Naruto ironically didn't come from him being the jailor of the Kyuubi, but rather the Yondaime for beating the Hyuuga Clan Head when they were still Jounin, and the late Namikaze used the "1,000 Years of Pain Jutsu" on the Hyuuga in front of their future wives no less.

The embarrassment from that experience infuriated Hiashi to no end.

Naruto however, didn't care about Hiashi's feelings in the matter and flat out told the Hyuuga Head that if Hinata wanted to date him, it was her choice not his. To even add further insult to the injury of Hyuuga Clan Head's pride, the Namikaze Heir flipped the man off while a Shadow Clone did the very same embarrassing Jutsu that had been the bane of Hiashi's existence since it was first used on him by the Yondaime.

Hinata was gratified to see that Naruto stood up for her and wished she had the courage to tell much less show her love how much she actually loved him. It wasn't until she had finished that train of thought that her eyes widened with a perverted idea and used her Byakugan to find Naruto alone on the male side of the hot springs lying contently against the rocks.

'Maybe I can find away to show Naruto-kun just how I feel about him,' thought Hinata perversely blushing up a storm before using her stealth like skills to jump over the barrier and onto the water without making noise sinking slowly afterwards walking towards the blonde man in front of her with predatory eyes.

(Lemon Starts Here-Again if you don't like it turn back now)

Naruto felt completely relaxed sitting in the hot springs feeling his muscles while hardly doing anything for this little trip release whatever stress they had. His eyes were closed and felt himself dosing off slightly between sleep and awake that most would consider apart of meditation.

Sighing in bliss, he gasped suddenly at something touching his "third leg" as Jiraiya had called it when he was younger when the boy was in the hot springs after a training during the 3 years. Looking down, he saw Hyuuga Hinata bobbing up and down on his member while looking at him love, and the devotion one would find in a lover.

"Hinata-chan...your...your mouth is...incredible!" said Naruto putting a slightly shaking hand on Hinata hair petting it gently, as she blushed, and proceeded to continue her work with renewed vigor knowing that her Naruto-kun liked it.

"_**So the shy Hyuuga girl finally caved to her desires for you. I was beginning to wonder just when she would,"**_ said the Kyuubi in Naruto mind making the vessel struggle to talk to the fox while enjoying the moment.

'You have the worst timing, you know that fox?' thought Naruto while he physically let his right hand stroke Hinata's hair.

"_**On the contrary I have impeccable timing. Though it is probably a matter of opinion depending on your point of view. But enough of philosophy for the moment. We need to deal with this Hyuuga girl and what I am about to do to you that you'll later build a shrine to me for,"**_ said Kyuubi letting some of his chakra enter Naruto's body.

'I think she's 'dealing' with herself very well if what I'm feeling is any indication and what exactly do you mean by 'build a shrine me'?' thought Naruto while he felt himself getting closer to his release.

Hinata obviously sensed it too since she started to increase her pace.

"_**Simple really. You see as a fox by nature, I have the power to seduce anyone or thing to my will that is of the opposite sex of either me or in this case you. However, what the Hyuuga girl is doing to you is entirely of her free will since you obviously know she loves you, and wants to make you happy. I'd say she's doing a damn good job,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing at Naruto, who let out a groan physically, and massaging Hinata's scalp further that was encouraging the to press on since he was almost there.

'Get to the point fox I'm losing restraint here,' thought Naruto his eyes physically rolling in the back of his head.

"_**Clearly. I'll get to the point since this conversation is dividing your control over this situation. What I'm about to give you is something that your late teacher would rise from the grave to have and use to his hearts content on the women of the world. I am going to give you the power of demonic seduction, domination, and lust that will make any woman wish to partake in the current action the Hyuuga girl is nearly finished doing to you,"**_ said Kyuubi his chakra now reaching Naruto and covering his very being.

'Won't Hinata sense this?' thought Naruto not wanting to freak the girl out, especially since he was so close to the brink.

"_**No. Even if she did, she won't care since her love, and lust for you are blinding her to notice it,"**_ said the Kyuubi before the process ended and seconds after it did Naruto came in Hinata's mouth while moaning out her name.

Hinata herself felt the immense flow of white life giving liquid enter her mouth seconds before Naruto called out her name in a sensual moan that made her wetness beneath her folds increase. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't swallow it all though she tried with all the muscle strength she had in her throat, and when she couldn't she let go of the large meaty object before feeling what missed her mouth hit her face. Licking up what she could, the Hyuuga woman took the rest in her hands, and smoothed it over her body like it would become a second skin to her.

"Damn Hinata for a beginner you have mad skills," said Naruto panting at the now red faced woman, who mentally couldn't believe that, and her inner-self waving a banner like flag with the words "GO HINATA! GO ALL THE WAY!" above her head.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Anko-san taught me when I turned 16 and said 'When that gaki finally gets brain in that skull of his use your skills to show him how much you care'," said Hinata giggling a little remembering how she frowned at Anko and gave an above average threat to the Special Jounin to never insult her Naruto-kun again unless she didn't want to have kids.

Anko's own response was to send poor Hinata to the Hospital after several snake bites later from her low leveled poisoned legless lizards.

"Remind me to get Anko back for that incident when we return to Konoha. I have a little something planned for her just as I do for you now my Hinata-hime," said Naruto with a mischievous look in his eyes that made Hinata nervous yet excited at the same time.

Moving quickly, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, and lifted her up onto his lap earning him a surprised squeak from the still slightly shy woman. Hinata, who now had her hands on Naruto's broad muscled shoulders, was now sporting a blush that had nearly covered her entire body, and when she felt a certain object between his legs caress her form from below she moan at its touch.

"Naruto-kun, what if someone hears us?" said Hinata not wanting to spoil the moment, but wondered how they were going to keep quiet when what they were going to do was not the most quiet thing to do in the hot springs.

"If it's a guy I'll kick his ass out. If it's a girl...maybe we'll ask her to join," said Naruto making Hinata blush further while the man, who held her just chuckled at her reaction.

"You're a pervert Naruto-kun," said Hinata slightly grinding her hip against him earning her a moan of satisfaction to her sexy movements.

"Says the woman, who sucked me off just a few minutes ago," said Naruto using his right hand to massage her breast while his left went to her ass making it Hinata's turn to moan in pleasure.

"How could I refuse myself not to?" said Hinata sounding more aggressive as she now increased her hip motions while Naruto did on his end as well.

"Indeed. How could you not," said Naruto whispery into her ear before lifting Hinata and onto his member making the girl gasp knowing what was about to happen.

There was brief pause.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun," said Hinata lowering herself upon him and breaking the barrier that was between her and would eventually be sexual bliss.

Right now there was pain.

Naruto stopped her from screaming out loud in pain by kissing her right on the lips letting her yell enter him and become apart of him as well. When the pain passed, Hinata slowly parted her lips from Naruto, and began moving her hip letting out a moan of pleasure at what she was feeling.

"How does it feel Hime?" said Naruto moving his hips with hers making the woman gasp in pleasure again at the action.

"It's great. You are great Naruto-kun. It feels wonderful inside of me. I feel so complete now with you inside of me," said Hinata her breathing was quickening and she continued to ride Naruto without a care in the world.

Including her Father and the Clan Elders.

"That makes two of us," said Naruto before kissing, licking, and sucking her large breasts that could rival Tsunade's making the Hyuuga squeal in delight at her love doing so this to her.

"Faster Naruto-kun! Harder! Ride me like only you can!" said Hinata the rational side of her mind now completely taking a back seat to the feeling of pleasure running through her body.

"As my Hime desires so shall I deliver," said Naruto sensually into her ear before moving his hips upward to match the already fast rhythm of Hinata's descending hips making her scream and moan even louder then before.

"That's it Naruto-kun! That's the spot! Keep going! Take me all the way. Make me cum! Cum in Me! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!" said Hinata finally speaking the words she only said in her dreams and even then she had a special silencing Jutsu in her room to keep her screams of passion at night from said dreams from waking other Hyuuga's up.

Without further words, but rather through actions, Naruto set out to do that, and soon began increasing his hip pace making Hinata's eyes roll in the back of her head feeling the sexual bliss very few women could say they could experience. Hinata's pussy was overflowing with her juices soaking Naruto cock so much that it went in so smoothly like it had been in her precious womanhood for years.

"HERE...I...CUM...HINATA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto before slamming the girl down on his members and releasing his seed into her making Hinata scream to the heavens in pure bliss calling out the name of the man that brought her so much pleasure in this one single moment in time.

When it was over, Hinata was resting her body on Naruto, who had worked up a sweat from using so much energy in making Hinata happy. Hinata herself looked wiped out and was covered in so much sweat she was practically sticking to Naruto.

Not that Hinata minded.

"You want to go one more time Hime?" said Naruto his breathing now becoming slightly heavier then before and push upward making Hinata gasp again at his movements.

"Just give me a minute Naruto-kun. Not everyone has the stamina of 3 Kages in them," said Hinata sighing in content at the bliss she was in and couldn't believe that Naruto still wanted more.

His hardness that was still inside of her was proof of his longevity.

"_**4 Kages and 2 ANBU, but who's really counting these days?"**_ said Kyuubi inside of Naruto's head while Naruto himself just mentally shook his head at the fox's words.

"While were waiting for you strength to return what should we do about Anko?" said Naruto massaging Hinata's rump to help get the girl back in the mood while marking her as well.

"For what she said and did? I don't know Naruto-kun. I think she's too dominating for anyone to take down considering her line of work as a torture and interrogation expert," said Hinata kissing Naruto's shoulder and moving up to his ear licking the inner part of it with her tongue.

"Leave that to me Hinata-hime. Now...where were we?" said Naruto turning Hinata around so she was resting her back against his chiseled chest before squeezing her breasts hard making her moan in pleasure yet again.

"Don't tease Naruto-kun," said Hinata using her hips and pussy muscles in her body to stimulate a reaction from Naruto, who groaned loudly at her inner muscle flexing.

(End Lemon)

The hot springs had been ruined on both sides of the field due to the rampaging hormones of both Shinobi though no one knew it was them since they had left in the afternoon after secretly making it back to the hotel. Upon looking at the chaotic scene of the place the old man of a mayor, who ran the town noticed a large amount of money in an envelope with a note signed anonymously stating that the ones, who destroyed the hot springs were sorry with the money going towards it being restored.

The hot springs would later be restored and twice as large due the amount given.

(End Flashback)

Ino's face was now beet red and her body had become hot from hearing the story with her pussy becoming wetter by the minute.

"On the way back to the Leaf Hinata and I talked about what we did at the hot springs with me telling her I could have more then one wife to revive the Namikaze Clan. She didn't like that, but I told her that if I did have more then one wife they would according to my clan's rules be more like mistresses then anything. Hinata of course is going to be my wife since I already asked her to marry me and naturally she accepted, but were going to do it in secret so the Hyuuga Clan can't interfere with some political loophole that they would try to create. The trick is now finding other women to become apart of the clan, who will be my 'mistresses' if you will," said Naruto simplifying things for Ino.

"So you and Hinata both had sex and now you're conquering every other woman in your path to make them into your future wives?" said Ino not understanding why Hinata would allow this considering how much she loves Naruto.

"You're catching on. And who says blondes are dumb," said Naruto before grabbing one of Ino's well shaped legs and gave it a nice feel with his fingers.

"Yeah we'll when I get out of here I'm telling the Hokage about this and when she finds out, she'll have you neutered in order to punish you," said Ino smirking at Naruto, as she half expected him to panic, and run around worried thus making enough noise to possibly draw attention to the situation she was in.

"Are you sure about that?" said Naruto confidently making Ino's eyebrow go up at the man's calmness.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm going to bend to your will like that Anko lady did. Besides even if you somehow did to me what you did to her, you'll have every female on full alert, and once they find out it's you they will make you wish you were never born," said Ino smirking triumphantly at Naruto, who for a brief moment seemed sad.

"That hurt Ino. You know fully well that the village has tried to do that since I was born. Or have you forgotten," said Naruto his voice no longer holding it playfulness and Ino had flinched as she realized her choice of words.

Tsunade had revoked the Sandaime's law less then a year ago because she felt it had done more harm then good to the demon vessel. She made a public announcement about it just before the one about Naruto being the Namikaze Heir so the people would understand the full ramifications of their past actions. The remaining Rookie's, except for Sakura, were outraged at the village, and more importantly at their parents for letting this happen to the man. The older generation tried to find an excuse saying they didn't know any better, but the glare from the younger half shut up their half baked excuse for an explanation rather quickly.

"Wrong choice of words. Sorry Naruto," said Ino wishing she hadn't been one of the kids his age that had been cruel to him.

"It's all right. You didn't mean it the way others would have. Tell you what, I'll make a little deal with you," said Naruto, as some of his energy had returned.

"A deal?" said Ino, as she felt Naruto now resumed his touch over her legs finding that while she herself never like her legs hence the bandages, the feel of Naruto's fingers on them stirred something in her.

"More like a bet I suppose. I bet I can make you feel so good having sex with me Ino that you won't want to turn me in just so you can have more of it later on in the near future," said Naruto moving the lower part of her purple dress away more revealing her now very wet pussy.

"What happens if you lose?" said Ino looking suspiciously at Naruto since he had a real luck streak when it came to betting with people.

"You turn me in to Tsunade and have her let the female Shinobi populous deal with me as they want. However, if I win, you become my next wife/mistress like I made Anko the other day, and you will not tell anyone what you know," said Naruto simply, as if that was all there was to it.

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't be that bad considering your sexual prowess did make both Hinata and Anko happy so at the least I gain the most out of this with a good fuck. Okay you got yourself a deal, but I don't want to be taken like Anko was like some slave," said Ino motioning her head to her bandages that tied her to the bed.

"Oh you mean this? This was done so you wouldn't run when you first woke up. I mean can you even blame me considering how you woke up from your Mind Transfer Jutsu that had you recently used on Anko?" said Naruto making Ino blush with embarrassment since she had freaked out at not being in a familiar environment.

"So how do you want this to go down then? I told you already that I won't do this in my current situation," said Ino wondering if Naruto would keep his end of the agreement since not many men would surrender taking a hot woman like her in such a dominating fashion.

"You think I forgot already? For shame Ino I'm hurt. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making four clones, who began untying Ino while the original one pulled up a chair to sit down on.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to...," said Ino waving her hand at the four clones, which dispersed, and Naruto chuckled at her.

"No. As you said you don't want to be taken like that. What I have in mind is different. I want you to dance for me while stripping," said Naruto making Ino blush at his words.

"You want a striptease? But I don't have any underwear on," said Ino wondering why he wanted her to and quickly looked around the room for any video cameras should this be some kind of prank.

"Not even a bra? So what I'm looking at is all you?" said Naruto wiggling his eyebrows at Ino, who blushed even further red since she walked into that one.

"Shut up! Just because Sakura had her bra stuffed until she was 17 doesn't mean I did the same," said Ino blushing further and then her eyes widened in shock at revealing her best friends biggest secret.

"Let me guess you weren't supposed to tell that right? Don't worry I won't say anything since everyone already knows thanks to Hinata. She saw Sakura's bra with her Byakugan one day and told me about it after pinkie called me names for no reason. I think it was her 'time of the month' as they say when a girl is angry for no apparent reason. Besides your not the only one now as Hinata hasn't worn any since we made love during our mission and Anko will only have hers on hand to be dominated with," said Naruto seeing Ino relax at his words about Sakura since she was still the blonde girl's friend even if the pink haired woman was no such person to the others.

Though the blush came back full fold about Hinata and Anko no longer wearing panties.

"I guess we could get started with this little bet, though I wouldn't mind if some form of music while I did this, and so I could get into a dancing mood," said Ino folding her arms along her stomach line, which pushed her breasts out more in her purple attire.

"Of course," said Naruto snapping his fingers and instantly sensual music began playing around them with a few sound barrier seals keeping it in the room.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been planning this from the start?" said Ino, as she had begun swaying her hips in a sensual motion, and began getting into a strip teasing mood.

"You're body's not complaining. In fact if I could take a guess...I'd say would be more then happy to _cum_ near me," said Naruto seeing the line of Ino's juices now going down her leg like a river.

"Perverted baka," said Ino though it was more whispery then her usual volume her voice took when talking to people, as she moved over closer to him moving her body in a lust filled dance of sensuality that made Naruto excited inside.

The girl removed her upper clothing slowly as she danced in front of Naruto in the most sexual manner her body could create, moaning as she squeezed her breasts, and shaking her ass along his crotch when she moved close. The Yamanaka girl gasped at the feeling of Naruto' hard member in his pants rubbing against her skirted rear while her mind now wished to see the real thing that the other two women felt up close. She suddenly gasped again when Naruto grabbed both her breasts giving both mounds a healthy massage.

Ino was now feeling her ever horny body growing hot with each passing moment while apart of her mind was telling her she couldn't do what she wanted to do right now just yet. With only half the act complete and needed to get to the second act before moving onto the _grand finale_ that she knew Naruto would enjoy.

"Damn Ino, your kick ass hips can do this to me anytime," said Naruto kissing her neck as he began to lick her ear lobe making Ino moan louder, as she moved her hands down taking off her skirt making her totally naked his eyes.

"Just you wait there is more to come," said Ino panting as she grinded her ass against him a few more times before she quickly turned around and unzipped Naruto's pants to let her see the massive hard on that was pointing at her.

Sliding down to her knees Ino licked her lips, as she was beginning to see why Hinata was always blushing heavily around Naruto when they were younger. Hell, if Ino herself had known Naruto had something this massive, she would have blushed too, and would have jumped him when they were 16 to show him the time of his life. Grasping the large thing in her hands, which looked tiny in comparison to it, Ino began licking the head like a lollypop, and began moving her mouth along the tip before taking what she could into her mouth.

As for Naruto himself, he was in heaven once more like he had been with Hinata, and then again with Anko when she sucked him off. Hinata did it with grace that told him she was patient to get what she wanted, Anko he knew was the sly seductive type, as she had done it to him even when tired, and Ino herself was a ravager sucking on him like there was no tomorrow. Ino's nature was to always get what she wanted and get them quickly since she hated to wait, which was why she her first relationship with Shikamaru didn't work. Right now Ino wanted Naruto to cum in her mouth soon hence why she was now stroking him with her hands, then using her breasts, and massaging his testicles while she continued sucking him using her tongue to stimulate the pleasure along the bulbous head.

After a few more minutes, Naruto came right in Ino's mouth with so much entering that the woman couldn't swallow it all, and to prevent herself from choking pulled back to let the rest cover the front of body. Not wanting to lose out on her tasty treat, Ino took what she could to her mouth with her fingers while rubbing the rest of it on her body, and was making her feel even more excited.

"Now the _real_ fun begins Ino-chan," said Naruto grabbing Ino and lifting her by the waist so she legged locked with him squealing as he did that to her.

"I'm so horny right now Naruto. Please put that massive thing inside of me before I go insane," said Ino before she was dropped on the bed and Naruto took off his pants fully so he could enjoy this moment better.

"You know this will hurt right? Since it's your first time," said Naruto getting lined up with Ino grabbing his member and wetting it once more with her pussy juice that was leaking out of her womanhood so it would be easier for him to enter.

"It's a good thing were both lubricated then or else you would probably have ripped me in half," said Ino getting a solid grip with her legs around Naruto's hips before the blonde juggernaut moved in for the kill and too the blonde girl's virginity in one swift moment.

Ino screamed in pain like she had been stabbed with a kunai, only this pain was from the inside, and she began to wonder if this is how someone feels when they get hit by the Gentle Fist style of a Hyuuga. Fortunately, for Ino though, the pain passed, and after a few seconds of a none screaming girl connected with him, Naruto began thrusting into the Yamanaka girl. This time Ino's screams were one of pleasure, as she lifted her hips occasionally to meet Naruto's to heighten the sensations further, and loved every moment of it.

"You're tight Ino! I know you like having a iron grip on men in your life, but this almost ridiculous," said Naruto thrusting faster making Ino scream even louder at the wonderful experience of Naruto's meat stick in her.

"Keep going Naruto-kun! I can feel you in me. I love every second of it!" said Ino, as her breasts moved up and down with each thrust almost hypnotizing the man pounding into her.

"Call me Pleasure-sama. Only call me Pleasure-sama," said Naruto, as he pounded harder making Ino inhale at the sudden influx of movement, as she didn't think he could go any faster.

"Pleasure-sama! Pleasure-sama! Pleasure-sama!" said Ino instantly, as if it were the only words she knew while her body rocked with one organism after another while he still kept pounding into her making each sensation of the orgasms go higher then before.

"Do you want to become my mistress/wife? To striptease for me when I ask? To always grind your hot ass against my dick when I ask for it? To never wear bandages? To get yourself pounded constantly like a bitch in heat when I want?" said Naruto increasing his pace making Ino scream almost erratically with each thrust while her nails were digging deeply into the mattress.

"YES! YES! I'LL BE YOUR MISTRESS/WIFE! I'LL STRIP FOR YOU WHENEVER YOU WANT! WHEREVER YOU WANT! IN PRIVATE! IN PUBLIC! OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! GIVE ME A CHILD PLESURE-SAMA! I WANT YOUR CHILD LIKE HINATA DOES!" yelled Ino while the rational part of her buried in her head could not believe she just said that.

"Here it comes Ino-chan! Welcome to the family," said Naruto lifting up Ino so her legs were now on his shoulders and his hands now on her hips with one hand moving to her ass cheek before channeling chakra into it when finally came.

Ino's voice box was pushed to the limits, as Naruto came inside of her, as it made her feel relief for the fire inside of her that the blonde's semen had the power to put out, and from the look on the demon vessel's face the feeling was mutual. Pulling out, Naruto felt more of his baby making seed cover Ino like a second skin, which the blonde girl rubbed over her skin, and licked what she could off her fingers.

"Thank Nar-Pleasure-sama," said Ino correcting herself at what to call Naruto from now on when they were like this in the future.

"My pleasure Ino-chan. I hope you don't mind, but I have to leave you here since moving you would most likely be painful to you, and I need a few days head start in making sure no one knows it was me. Right now no one knows you're here so I'll leave it to Hinata to 'conveniently' find you," said Naruto putting a hand on the side of her leg before he sent chakra through her to take out the genetic identification needed to pin this on him.

"I understand Pleasure-sama. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I can't risk Hokage-sama finding out and try to rip that incredible thing of you. I know you could probably grow it back and in doing so would make it even longer, but I think she would make sure that it would never happened," said Ino her eyes had a flash of fear in them at that, though she also imagined Naruto switching places with someone else like Kiba at the last moment since the man just to dog like for his own good, and needed less testosterone in his life.

"Agreed. Just relax and sleep for a few days since you'll be too sore to move if you do. Oh, one more thing before I go I need to ask you Ino-chan," said Naruto, as he got his closes on ready to head out on his next conquest.

"What is it Pleasure-sama?" said Ino her eyes fixated on his chest with the shirt he had on unbuttoned giving him a very rebellious and sexy look to him.

"Does Tenten wear a thong?" said Naruto smiling, as he gave Ino a hint into, who he was seeking out to be his next mistress/wife.

"I don't know. I think so. I saw her once at the hot springs and I thought I saw something black and thin, but before I could get a better look she came in to get changed. I'm sorry I failed you Pleasure-sama," said Ino looking away slightly ashamed at herself only to have Naruto cup her chin and give her a kind smile.

"You didn't fail me at all. You gave me the information you know and I have to just go with it. It's not your fault in any way," said Naruto caressing her cheek while Ino gave it little kisses here and there.

Leaving the room to let Ino drift into a realm of sexual bliss inflicted state, Naruto went to another empty room, and went out the window after making sure no one was around. He couldn't help, but smirk at the thought of Tenten, and how she would soon be his very soon due to her break up with Neji nearly 6 months ago after broke it off saying it wasn't working.

After Neji tried to gently break her heart, Tenten broke one of his nuts between his legs with a swift kick to the spot in-between his legs in a moment of anger. It didn't help Neji that Tenten was wearing leg weights at the time or that the weight on the leg was a little over 50 pounds give or take a few ounces.

'Don't worry your heart anymore Tenten-chan. Soon you will see that when a Hyuuga fails to make you happy, a Namikaze will always is there to give you what you need, and of course...much much more,' thought Naruto smirking evilly, as he couldn't wait to see if Tenten wore a thong or not.

If she did, he hoped it was black, and if she didn't? Well it didn't hurt either way.

At a distant training ground, Tenten shivered suddenly as an unknown sensation now ran through her, but it was hard to tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing, and the female weapons master could only hope it was the former.

(A/N: Well what do you think? It's my first M-rated fic. It will only be a few chapters so don't worry for those that fear that there will be a lot of them. If I somehow offended you with this fic, remember that I gave you ample warning to back off, and I don't want to be kicked off or anything so don't report me. I'm not sure what I'll work on next, but when I do, you know it's going to kick ass, and I look forward to reading all of your reviews for this. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Forest Flings

Naruto was in the forest now training in private with a sword feeling he need to keep his skills sharp when he wasn't having sex with various women of the Leaf. His plans for Tenten had been put on hold for a few days as expected after Ino was found a few days later by Hinata after Naruto told his future wife where to find her. Tsunade was now becoming very annoyed with the situation since Ino was abducted from the Hospital to be sexually dominated like Anko had been. Inoichi had been infuriated that some guy had taken his daughter's innocence, but strangely enough for him, Ino was calm about it, and told her Father she didn't know the identity of her "attacker".

Though Ino would have preferred "demonic sex machine" any day while knowing Hinata and Anko (when she had woken up) would second the motion.

As for Shinobi women throughout Konoha, they were now pairing off in groups using the whole "safety in numbers" idea to beat back suspicious men, who might ask them for a date only to be this sexual deviant. The men themselves felt it was unfair that because of one guy among them that they couldn't get any action with the woman each one desired. Even the married men were put under suspicion of being unfaithful, which to them was also unfair since they had never cheated on their wives nor do something like that in their life.

Naruto knew he was pissing people off both sides of the gender fence, but he didn't care since he was certain they wouldn't catch him. Inoichi for one could not use the Mind Transfer Jutsu on his daughter since Kyuubi had setup a special mental barrier defense to keep any and all Yamanaka Clan members from entering Ino's head to learn of him.

Naruto of course had been accused given his stamina, rank, and of course demon sealed inside of him that was possibly influencing him. Naruto of course was not surprised since it was bound to happen sooner or later, but the beauty of the whole plan was that Hinata was his alibi for the time Anko was dominated, and again for Ino. The alibi of course did seem slightly shaky given Hinata's practically fanatical devotion to Naruto, but it was further corroborated slightly by Shizune, who had paid the two a quick visit seeing them eating ramen together in the living room of the Namikaze Estate.

Of course, had Shizune stayed longer she would have seen that the Naruto in the room was in actuality a Shadow Clone to give the blonde man a reasonable alibi.

So for now, Naruto was in the clear though he was sure there were several females still looked at him with suspicion, and to further make sure that they stopped looking at him that way he headed off to the forest to get his own private training done. So far, Naruto was a decent master of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and for the most part Genjutsu after Kyuubi reluctantly admitted that his vessel's survival along with his own was better secured by teaching it.

Considering foxes were notorious illusion masters, Naruto could find no better teacher, and the substitute that could have put him on her radar despite Hinata's protests.

Naruto swung his sword expertly against a clone version of himself clashing blades, as they fought each other with deadly precision, and kept trying to slay the other. Many were surprised that Naruto even took up Kenjutsu considering how much patience it had required and the lack Naruto had. Or so they had originally _thought_ he had. The only real problem the blonde had was no one ever fully taught Naruto due to obvious reasons and forced the boy now young man to find said teaching elsewhere on missions.

One such mission was an A-Ranked object retrieval mission deep into the heart of Water Country's ruins when Naruto was 17, to find the lost sword of an ancient sword master, who was said to wield a living sword that was so great that it was more terrifying then the user. Another reason it was A-ranked was the rumored reports of a group of Iwa Shinobi been seen in the area looking for the blade to learn its secrets. Naruto along with Shino, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, and Neji had been dispatched to get the sword back to Konoha before Iwa did to their village.

Naruto couldn't help, but think back to the moment he had discovered the sword after he had the ground beneath him collapse during the fighting with the Iwa Shinobi only for him to find the sword near him afterwards. Walking up to the sword sluggishly to pick it up and take home to be give a proper owner (and clearly not him if the Council had any say), Naruto felt a jolt of some kind of power rip through him when he touched the hilt.

The result of it had made Naruto come face to face with the spirit within the sword, who seemed to be judging him, as they stood before the other, and after what seemed to be forever the sword proclaimed the young blonde man its master. When Naruto asked why, the spirit of the sword simply said _**"You wish to understand of my power as you learn it while many others would simply use my power wildly and that alone makes you worthy to be my user"**_. After a bright light flashed over the Leaf Shinobi from the spirit, Naruto soon found himself standing amongst his comrades in a daze, as if he had no idea what had just happened. A blood covered sword in his right hand, the same swords' sheathe in the other, and the various body parts of what was left of the Iwa Shinobi force with one survivor screaming at him in terror at what had happened.

Looking around further, Naruto saw his friends looking at him in a terrified fashion while Hinata just looked at him in shock, but nothing to indicate she was afraid, and for that he was forever grateful. Even more so when he dropped the sword when he fell to his knees at the sheer shock of what he had done. Only Hinata had come to comfort him despite Kurenai's protest thinking the Kyuubi had possessed him and it was unsafe for her to be near him.

When they got back to Konoha and a full report was given, the Council tried to take the sword away from Naruto stating it would be given to a more _worthy_ candidate upon further study of it. However, when they tried to take the sword from Naruto, they found that it was stuck to him like glue, and refused to part with its new master. Naruto told them that the sword had chosen who would wield it and to take it from him would prove useless since it would still serve no other master within Konoha's walls long after.

The Council reluctantly caved on the notion of letting Naruto have the sword, but banned him from using it at all unless it was in Water Country, and even then there were special circumstance to make that happen. Of course Naruto didn't listen since the sword wanted its new owner to learn and vice versa since what was the point of having a sword if you couldn't use it. It might as well be destroyed and melted down, which would have been more fitting for the blade then simply not being used.

Which was why Naruto was out in the forest alone away from the Council's prying eyes so the old farts wouldn't try to reprimand him for disobeying them. The sword spirit had long since past from the blade after Naruto mastered the forms it taught, but it still had a protective power over the weapon to ensure only Naruto would wield the blade.

Sensing someone approaching, Naruto and his clone stopped in mid motion before the clone moved swiftly to cut the tree where the spy was hiding in fall down. The said spy flipped through the air landing in a few feet in front of the original, who now kept a well trained eye on the figure's form, and inwardly smiled at how lucky he must be.

"You know you didn't have to sneak up on me while I'm trying training Tenten," said Naruto giving her a kind grin while inside it was nearly demonic.

It seemed the mouse had come to visit the fox.

"I'm just making sure that you are not doing anything or possibly _anyone_ that you should not being doing Naruto. With this mystery man having his way with the female populous of Konoha, I felt I needed to come by, as I have my own suspicions about you, and I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied," said Tenten wearing a mix of Shinobi and civilian clothes that were similar to what she wore when she was Genin since she was off duty today.

'Oh you'll be satisfied my little mouse and before were done here I'll make you do more then squeak my name,' thought Naruto, who physically shrugged at her before dispelling his clone, and motioned her to come at him with her own weapon(s) if she had them.

"You want to spar with me? Even though you know my profession with weapons and my mastery of them?" said Tenten raising an eyebrow at Naruto, who smirked at her since she was clearly one of the few people left in Konoha that did not believe he had skills with a weapon.

He had skills. Oh my yes Naruto had mad skills.

"How am I supposed to get better if I don't face someone strong? Besides, what do I have to lose if I train with you? You're strong and so am I! Together we get stronger," said Naruto casually, which made Tenten think about what he just said finding it to be true.

"Okay. I suppose you have a point. However, if you try any funny business I'll make sure you can't have kids," said Tenten since she still suspected Naruto of both Ino and Anko's sexual misfortune.

Though neither woman would call it that.

"You know I hate perverts right Tenten? I mean have you ever seen me with that book Kakashi always reads or Ebisu secretly does when he thinks no one is around to see him read it?" said Naruto raising an eyebrow back at her before getting into his sword stance.

"Well...I suppose you're not a pervert, but my warning still stands!" said Tenten pulling out her own sword from a scroll and getting into her own stance.

"Trust me Tenten. After today you'll see I'm not a bad guy everyone tries to make you believe I am," said Naruto his eyes holding a mischievous twinkle to them that made Tenten cautious.

Within less then 10 seconds, the two began their friendly spar.

(Konoha Hospital-20 Minutes Later)

"What do you mean Anko won't press charges against this guy?" said Kurenai looking at Tsunade with serious eyes while Hokage returned it just as serious.

"Just like I said Kurenai, Anko won't press charges, and added to the fact is all she'll call him is 'Pleasure-sama' I have no means to identify the guy. Not to mention Ino is in the same boat as her and the blonde one refuses to press charges even if she does know who the man is," said Tsunade seeing the two women in the shared room on separate beds, as they were now talking excitedly about their experiences with this "Pleasure-sama".

"Well if they won't then I'll find the guy myself and deal with him in my own way," said Kurenai walking out of the Hospital to find the culprit responsible for making her friend this way.

Starting with Namikaze Naruto

(With Naruto and Tenten)

Naruto's sword clashed with Tentens, as they pushed against each other, the blonde kept smirking at her like he knew something she didn't, and it was getting on the bun haired woman's nerves. It was like looking at a fox that had just caught a big juice rabbit and right now Tenten felt like the rabbit that Naruto had caught.

"I'm beginning to become annoyed by that smirk of yours Naruto," said Tenten trying to push back against her opponent, who just kept smirking.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it for the surprise I got for you," said Naruto making Tenten scowl at him before going on the offensive yet again for the third time that day.

"What's the surprise? Or should I fear for my life in asking?" said Tenten tensing her muscles should he try anything funny as they deadlocked once more.

"This," said Naruto his eyes flashing red with slits for pupils making before kissing her right on the lip, which made Tenten jump back only to bump into another body behind her that was his Shadow Clone, who caught her hands, and then pinned them behind her back with the sword thrown to the side.

"That's not funny Naruto! Release me and I may not kill your clone by hitting the one thing all men value the most," said Tenten struggling to move out of the clones grip or substituting him for something else, but the clone had a hand on both of hers and the other was on her...breast?

"Soft yet firm," said the Naruto Shadow Clone before giggling perversely while Tenten blushed at being touched without her permission.

(Lemon Starts Here)

"HENTAI!" said Tenten trying harder to get out of the Shadow Clone's grip only to stop when two things happened that made her blush heavily.

The first was the original Naruto moving in closer to caress her face, the second was the clones hip rubbing against her ass making Tenten feel something in his pants that was most definitely _NOT _a sword.

"I'm the hentai? I'm not the one rubbing my ass against my clone's hip, which from what I can sense is making him aroused," said Naruto smirking at while she had blushed even redder from both embarrassment and anger.

"When I get free I'm going to...," said Tenten only to gasp in pleasure as the clone gently squeezed her breast in a sensual manner.

"You should really give these a feel boss. They're totally soft yet firm like holding a big grapefruit," said the clone giving the breast another squeeze making Tenten gasp.

"Really? Well you are my clone so you would know what is good and bad so what the Hell," said Naruto putting away his sword before he casually grabbed Tenten's other breast making the weapon mistress moan out loud at the feeling even though she was still struggling against them.

"W-When I-I get out o-of here I-I...oh Kami that's the spot," said Tenten her resistance to his touch falling and she gasped noticeably when she felt the original Naruto's _other_ large sword in his pants touched her spot in hers.

"You'll what? Tell Tsunade that I'm making you happy? That I'm releasing all the built up tension in your mind and body that you have felt ever since Neji broke your beautiful heart? That I was going to make you cry out in pleasure rather then in pain for a guy, who rather then defy Fate to be with you, would surrender to it by ending the relationship, and making you cry tears of sorrow that you should never have to shed," said Naruto, as he now caressed her face with his remaining hand, and was less then an inch from Tenten's own.

"W-We can't do t-this. H-Hinata l-loves yo...," said Tenten only to be silence by Naruto kissing her right on the lips before adding his tongue to the equation making the woman moan out even louder at the way the organ in her mouth seemed to excite her.

"I know all about Hinata. When this is over, I want you to seek her out, and tell her we 'spared', and I gave you the happiness you seek. She'll fill you in on everything," said Naruto when he slowly broke the kiss before reattaching his lip to hers and becoming more aggressive in his kissing.

'Hinata is involved in this? It would explain how Naruto has gotten away with this so far. But even though this should be wrong, why does it feel so...right?' thought Tenten, as her mind now became hazy with lust at the sensations her body was feeling from Naruto, and the Shadow Clone's touching.

"I promise you when this is over, you'll feel as right as rain on a hot summer's day, and never think of the pain that Neji put you through" said Naruto unbuttoning Tenten's shirt revealing her navy blue bra holding her well shaped breasts together.

"You and your promises," said Tenten, as he kissed her neck letting a mew like sound in response to certain spot on her skin depending on where he kissed

"Would you prefer I spew stuff about Fate and destiny?" said Naruto chuckling at Tenten shiver at that, as she hated it when Neji preached of crap like that, and right now was not the time for preaching such things to her.

"No. Just do what your doing and don't stop," said Tenten, as his touch was becoming so addicting she didn't want to lose it, and let him completely dominate her.

She was tired of being strong. Always being the strong woman in her group. To always bend over backwards just to be "one of the guys" when it came to being a Shinobi. Right now she just wanted to be normal. To be loved. To be given a tender touch that it seemed only Naruto could deliver that made her shiver in delight.

Naruto's Shadow Clone let go of Tenten's hands seeing her surrendering to the original's touch and snaked a hand over to the front untying the string of her pants before pulling them down slightly. The Shadow Clone let out a whistle of approval seeing the sight of the girl's black panties and while it wasn't the thong class style it was still very sexy.

"I agree with my clone. You look so very sexy in these Ten-chan. I just want to push you against a tree and fuck your brains out," said Naruto moving a hand down to her panties and cupped her sex through the undergarment allowing him to hear her breathing become unsteady while he now rubbed that place delicately.

"Take me," said Tenten feeling her bra come undone by the Naruto Shadow Clone before it was dispelled leaving just the original and Tenten alone in the forest.

"Could you repeat that my Weapon-hime?" said Naruto now enjoying the touch and taste of Tenten's breasts.

"Take me. Make love to me. Screw me. Fuck me. I don't care what you call it. Push me against the trees and fuck my brains out to make the pain go away," said Tenten, as her lower body was getting wet and soaking her panties.

Ever since her break up with Neji, Tenten had felt a hole in her heart like someone had taken a scalpel, and took apart of her soul out that was filled with so many wondrous life filled emotions. Now she could feel it being filled when around Naruto due to his own unique traits that made him unpredictable and it whatever arrangement Naruto had with Hinata, it was clear that the Hyuuga girl didn't mind her love going around getting laid with other women.

"Out with the pain and in with the pleasure," said Naruto guiding Tenten back against the tree since her pants were now around her ankles with her panties soon following.

She felt him put two of his fingers into her womanhood to test it and then taste what was on his fingers before grinning at her blushing face. It was clear that Naruto was pleased with what his sense of taste had just experienced and he wanted more. Going down, he grabbed her hips and began eating her out making Tenten gasp, groan, and scream, which became elevated depending on where he licked her.

"Oh Kami! Naruto-kun your tongue skills are amazing," said Tenten grabbing his hair, as he licked her for such a long time until she finally came in his mouth, and she screamed his name.

"From now on refer to me as Pleasure-sama. If Tsunade or anyone else that doesn't like what I'm doing finds out they'll take away your chance for happiness along with Anko's, Ino's, and Hinata's too," said Naruto after licking it all of Tenten's cum from her pussy before standing up, and began taking off his pants only for Tenten to stop him, and did it herself.

"I see Pleasure-sama has another sword in his arsenal," said Tenten before turning around and bending over so her rear end was facing Naruto.

"Yeah only it needs a good sheathe to keep it company at the moment. I think your pussy will make a nice sheathe for this sword," said Naruto aligning himself with Tenten's most sacred of spots before going in slowly, as to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"You don't have to be gentle with Pleasure-sama. I lost my hymen to a weapons training accident when I was a kid so don't worry about causing me pain. If I do feel pain it is because I want to feel pain. Plow me. Fuck me without mercy. Dominate me like I was some horny bitch in heat. Show me what the others have experienced Pleasure-sama," said Tenten sticking her rear out more with her hands holding onto the tree trunk tightly.

"I would love to Ten-chan," said Naruto before thrusting into her in one swift motion that made Tenten scream in pleasure at being filled up so much.

Tenten wasn't naïve to the ways of sexual activity considering the Leaf Village had sired the late Super Pervert and Toad Sannin Jiraiya. However, she never thought that feeling such pleasure running through her was possible, as Naruto was thrusting into her, and making her feel like her body was on fire. It felt like she was complete again after her horrible break up with Neji-teme and felt even better then before knowing that she was now Naruto's over that destiny loving asshole of a Hyuuga.

"That's the spot Pleasure-sama! Right there! Oh KAMI! Keep going Pleasure-sama! This is incredible! Make me yours. Take me anywhere and everywhere you desire. Here in the forest. In your home. In the shower. In public. When I'm sleep your bed. I don't care just don't stop fucking me!" said Tenten, as Naruto increased the pace, and both were getting turned on further by her words.

"Will you become my wife/mistress? To never wear panties? To suck me off if I ask you to? To let me take you whether were in Konoha or in some country on a mission? To be dominated every time I fuck your brains out?" said Naruto pumping into her faster, which made Tenten reach her first orgasm sooner then she had expected, but the blonde demon vessel still kept pounding into her thus making another one approaching with the first still in motion.

"YES! YES! BY KAMI YES! I'M YOURS PLEASURE-SAMA! I WILL BE YOUR WIFE/MISTRESS! I'LL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE!" yelled Tenten riding the waves of one orgasm after another from Naruto's thrusts before the blonde felt his own peak approaching.

"Welcome to...the family...Ten-chan!" said Naruto before slapping her well shaped ass once with a hand covered in chakra leaving his mark on her while cumming inside of her too.

Tenten herself never thought she could scream so loudly and secretly hoped no one heard them so this moment wouldn't be interrupted in the slightest. When Naruto pulled out he was still shooting cum out his members, which was now covering Tenten's back, and her now untamed hair. Tenten didn't care of course though she did moan to his arms picking her up while channeling chakra into the seed like he did with the other women in his life to erase the DNA within it to prevent himself from being caught.

"That was incredible Pleasure-sama," said Tenten holding onto him feeling her knees had becoming rubber from the sex and when she looked down, she notice he was still hard, and she felt she needed to show she wanted to be his wife/mistress.

Without hesitation, Tenten got on her knees, and put her hands on his cock that had some cum still on it before she began licking it clean. Soon the lick turned into to sucking, as she put her whole mouth on the object, and began pleasing her new love/master. She had loved the feel of his cock in her pussy and now the feel of him in her mouth was just as great if not more. As for Naruto, he was massaging her scalp in approval of her treatment to his manhood, and let out an almost animal like growl of approval at her now using her plump tits with one of her hands massaging his balls to making him cum again.

Which he did with gusto into her mouth.

"Damn Ten-chan. You're good with your mouth as you are with weapons," said Naruto, who saw Tenten blush at his praise since he always spoke the truth when saying things like that.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama, but what do I do now. I can't exactly walk right. Not with my pants and panties hindering my movement anyway," said Tenten, as she was now helped by Naruto to her feet after helping him pull his pants up before he ripped her panties off, and threw them away.

"One problem solved. As for your pants just sit against the tree and relax with them down until someone from Konoha finds you," said Naruto guiding her to the tree making her sit down on the grass, which was now slightly tickling her ass, and pussy at the same time.

"Yes Pleasure-sama. What will you do now?" said Tenten wondering what to expect from this sex God that had made her feel like she had entered heaven.

"I got to go, but I sense there is a chakra signature heading this way. It's Yuhi Kurenai if I'm correct and while she handles you I have to go pay a visit to yet another chosen lady. Remember I wasn't here and when you get out of the Hospital, secretly head to my home at the Namikaze Estates to visit Hinata-hime since she'll fill you in on everything. See ya later Ten-chan. Stay sexy as always," said Naruto before he leaped off deeper into the dense forest in order to circle around and get to Konoha to make an appearance.

Even his Shadow Clones could last for only so long.

(End Lemon)

Within 15 minutes of Naruto's departure, Kurenai entered the field looking for the blonde demon vessel, and gasped when she saw a near sleeping Tenten leaning back against a tree. Rushing over to the fallen Jounin, the Genjutsu Mistress swore silently at missing the assailant that may have been her intended target.

"Tenten, who did this to you?" said Kurenai seeing the girl had the same look Anko and Ino had when they were admitted to the Hospital.

"Pleasure-sama," said Tenten her eyes glazed over in bliss just as Anko's and Ino's had been making Kurenai scowl at the frustration setting in before picking the girl up to take to the Hospital for Tsunade to take care of.

(Konoha-Animal Veterinary Station-2 Hours Later)

Inuzuka Hana enjoyed her work she did when she wasn't out being a Shinobi for Konoha and right now this was one of those times, as she took care of a pet bird that had broken its wing. She felt this place was the one spot outside of her clan home that she could feel safe from the slowly growing number of Shinobi women being sent to the Hospital for what was rumored to be "sexually dominated rape" or SDR for short. This place, due to its name obviously, was constantly active with people coming in with pets, or other types of animals that needed treatment thus leaving no room for any form of screwing around that may occur.

So she was quite surprised when one Namikaze Naruto showed up with a badly wounded raccoon in his arms looking concerned. She knew Naruto was a kind man despite how he ironically chose the profession that was being a Shinobi and she had to admit that he was quite handsome. Even now rumors were spreading that the next Hokage to be was dating the Hyuuga Heiress, much to the Hyuuga Head's anger, if from what she heard was true, and that Hiashi was not able to even walk straight for two months due to having a pair of chakra enhanced fingers sent up his ass.

She couldn't help, but laugh at that part when she first heard about it, and felt that if the shy Hyuuga deserved anyone to balance her out it was the chaotic force of Namikaze Naruto.

"Hey Hana-san can you help with this raccoon I found? It was wounded by some traps set in the forest and considering that foxes and raccoons are distant cousins I couldn't help, but save the poor thing," said Naruto, who gave the animal to Hana, and allowed her to check on the animal's foot where the trap had caught it.

"Well...aside from the damaged foot, the little guy should be all right, and after I treat it for the injury you can take it back to the forest area where you found it," said Hana, as she began treating the wounded raccoon with some antibiotics and wrappings.

"That's good. Maybe I ask the Hokage to let me got to Suna to visit Gaara and see if he would want it for a pet considering his past history?" said Naruto looking at the raccoon while looking at Hana's rear end at the same time finding it was just...ramenish!

(A/N: Yeah I made up that word so what?)

Naruto could just stare at it all day and when he was hungry enough he was going to dive onto it.

"Before you do, you should look to see where its home is and if it doesn't have a family I suppose you could...," said Hana only to be interrupted by Kurenai rushing into the door and looked like she was ready to hurt the first person she saw.

"Naruto!" said Kurenai her voice sounded mixed with anger and suspicion at seeing him here since she had spent a great deal of time looking for him after dropping off Tenten at the Hospital.

"What? What did I do?" said Naruto raising an eyebrow while mentally he knew that she knew he was the culprit or at least suspected him now more then ever.

"_**Now would be the time to use the way of the fox in tricking people to save your hide and more importantly...the very thing between your legs that every male treasures,"**_ said Kyuubi in Naruto's head with the said vessel nodding in agreement.

"Tenten is in the Hospital again and it's your fault!" said Kurenai laying the bait in order to prepare the trap she was going to set for the Kyuubi vessel.

'So that's her little game is it. Well let's just see if I can't turn this trap against Kurenai,' thought Naruto whose mind was now working on making Kurenai look like an idiot while physically he looked shocked along with Hana

"She is?" said Hana before looking at Naruto with some suspicion.

"I didn't think I had caused too much damage to her body when we sparred earlier in the forest," said Naruto sounding concerned and made it look like he was, but knew that his latest mistress was just happy as Jiraiya had been when he was peeping in the hot springs.

"So you admit being with her in the forest?" said Kurenai carefully with her suspicions of the blonde growing even further.

"Well...yeah! I was training by myself with my sword and she appeared being suspicious of me just like you are now. She was dressed in a mix of Shinobi and civilian clothes so I was able to get in a light spar with her for the day since she's an expert with weapons. I didn't think I had injured her at all during our spar before I left her to do her own thing and found this injured guy in an animal trap," said Naruto pointing to the injured animal, which was still being taken care of by Hana.

"She wasn't injured by your damn sword baka! She was injured by that _other_ thing you have that is between your legs," said Kurenai grabbing Naruto roughly by his shirt and shoving him against the wall.

"Wait! Are you accusing me of what I think you're accusing me of?" said Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow making it seem like he understood what it was she had just charged him with.

"You're damn right! I don't care that your alibi with Hinata holds up or that Shizune-san can also back it up if only for a few seconds. I'm taking you to Ibiki and I have him make you confess to everything you did her along with the other two," said Kurenai looking at him with murderous eyes, which didn't faze Naruto at all since he was used to such hate.

"How do you even know it's me? While I admit I spent time with Tenten, when I left she was completely fine, and was standing on her own two feet," said Naruto casually since it was true that when he left Tenten she was quite fine.

"_**Quite fine indeed," **_said the Kyuubi letting out a perverted giggle while Naruto had to hold back his.

"I don't care what you say I'm taking you to Ibiki and if you resist I'll do the honor of removing something from you that will not be pleasant in the slightest," said Kurenai while Naruto remained calm despite her threat in order to keep his innocence like façade up.

"What if you're wrong?" said Naruto earning him a quick push back against the wall by Kurenai.

"I'm not!" said Kurenai pulling a kunai out and placing it against his neck to further make him understand she had no doubts.

"But what _IF_ you are? Tsunade will not look kindly on you for what you did and I don't think Asuma's child will find you to be a stable Mother after several sessions with him for retribution for sending me to him," said Naruto since there were times that the people, who were interrogated for alleged crimes were found innocent, and in return the one that pointed the finger got several sessions with Ibiki for saying such lies about an innocent person.

"Don't try to make me second guess myself you rapist! I'm not wrong and I will see you suffer for what you did them," said Kurenai before she shoved Naruto towards the door, who seemed calm about the whole situation.

"What if I could prove my innocence? What if could prove you wrong?" said Naruto not moving with his back to the door, but looking back slightly to stare back at Kurenai.

"I'd have to say you're a bigger liar then you are a rapist," said Kurenai watching him for small muscle movements should he try to run.

"Why not take me to the Hospital then? If I am the said 'rapist', then the women will be all weird around me. If not well...you're going to have to owe me one Hell of a public apology," said Naruto knowing that the women will not act all "weird" as he put it since his link with them told them already what was going to happen if he came there.

Kurenai thought about it for a moment since it would help prove her accusation against the boy even if she could make grounds for the fact he was the last person to be with her before she had been SDR. However, if she was by some unfortunate circumstance proven wrong Tsunade would have her head on a chopping block for her stupidity.

'It's a gamble, but it's worth it, if only to nail this damn rapist where it hurts, and when he's caught I'll personally see to it that it _does_ hurt,' thought Kurenai before nodding to Naruto that he agreed with him.

"You guys want me to come with you?" said Hana having expertly taken care of the little raccoon despite the noise around her the two were creating.

"Just wait outside the Hospital since I doubt they'll let the poor guy in. When this matter gets cleared I'll take him to Suna once I inspect the area around where I found him," said Naruto sounding, as if he was going to be cleared of all of this, and all would be well for him.

"_**Very clever. You truly are a fox even without me,"**_ said Kyuubi now laughing inside of Naruto's head at what he had planned to get this monkey's widow off his back.

'Damn right. I'll create a powerful mud clone to deliver the raccoon to Gaara while the real me stays here in Konoha. All I would have to do is keep a low profile during the day and not get caught,' thought Naruto grinning inwardly at his guest.

(Konoha Hospital-15 Minutes Later)

"Hey Grandma! You miss me?" said Naruto before dodging a thrown medicine ball used for physical therapy sessions.

"Damn it Naruto! Would you stop calling me that for once in your life!" said Tsunade, as she had gone through the same song, and painful dance with him before.

There were times Tsunade wished Naruto was not stronger then her as she could wail on him with her fists.

"What else should I call you other then Grandma? Piss Poor Gambler? Heavy Drinker and Sleeper? The Sore Loser? Or possibly your original title as the Legendary Sucker?" said Naruto trailing off a list of names that made Tsunade seeing red at his jabs at her.

"Why are you here Naruto? I have half a mind to send you to Ibiki or even Anko for a few days once I clear her," said Tsunade reining in her temper, but it was hard to seeing that grin on Naruto's face.

"Really? I thought you only had half a mind after all the heavy drinking you do with the other half focused on gambling," said Naruto quickly dodging one of her fists, which hit an unsuspecting doctor coming around the corner.

"Come here gaki so I can wail on you for that!" said Tsunade, who got ready to launch another fist at Naruto only to be stopped reluctantly by Kurenai.

"As much as I would like you to punch Naruto into next week Hokage-sama, we came here to get a matter cleared up, and it involves 2 specific patients," said Kurenai telling her how Naruto was the last one to see Tenten and how she believed Naruto was the _alleged_ "rapists" of all 3 women.

"Well...while I do find that Naruto doing that is absurd, I do find that the timing is far too coincidental to ignore, and I will allow Naruto to visit them in their shared room. I expect you to apologize when this is over Kurenai if you turn out to be wrong," said Tsunade, who gave Kurenai a heavy glare telling her "you better be right or else".

"Of course Hokage-sama," said Kurenai before Tsunade turned to glare at Naruto.

"And you! If I find out that you _are_ the person doing this I'll have every female Shinobi in Konoha beat the crap out of you for 2 weeks," said Tsunade giving Naruto a serious look, which he returned several fold, and made her flinch at her choice of words.

"You make it sound like old times in my childhood, except different stipulations in terms of my attackers. That may have worked on me when I was a kid you old bat, but don't try to intimidate me now when I don't get intimated, and remember that what I can do if you piss me off," said Naruto harshly, as some parts of his childhood concerning near misses with the mob getting him on his birthday popped up, and the time when he was cornered he was hurt only to decimate said mob after he was hit too much.

'After all this time he still hates being threatened whether I'm being serious or playful,' thought Tsunade while Shizune and Kurenai looked away for a moment.

"Now let's get this over with. The last thing I need right now is something popping up that gives the Council some reason to punish me," said Naruto walking by Tsunade and brushed by her shoulder somewhat harshly making the Slug Princess remember that even though her life wasn't glamorous...neither was his.

As Kurenai walked passed Tsunade she felt an iron grip on her shoulder.

"You better pray that you're right Kurenai. Because _IF_ you are wrong, I will make sure you do nothing, but D-ranked missions until you're just as old as I am even after Naruto becomes the Sixth Fire Shadow," said Tsunade giving Kurenai a sharp look telling the Genjutsu Mistress the current Fire Shadow was _very_ serious.

It was then that Kurenai's confidence in this matter started to crack.

"Hey Ino-chan! Hi Anko-sensei!" said Naruto walking into the room to see the two ladies resting in their beds with Tenten in the third one asleep resting after their recent activities in the forest.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" said Ino sounding surprised due to the command given to her by the link she had with him.

"What? I can't pay a visit to you guys when I'm not busy? Oh Ino-chan how you wound me so," said Naruto in a semi-Shakespearean way that made Anko laugh while Ino just let out a pout.

"No matter where I see you gaki, you always make me laugh at something," said Anko, as her link told her to act like her normal self yet slightly more cheerful.

"They say laughter is the best medicine so I figured I would make you two recover as fast as possible," said Naruto before looking at Tenten's sleeping form with a sad look, as if he wished she were conscious to make her laugh.

"Don't feel bad Naruto. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to make her laugh when she is awake," said Ino smiling at him with an almost loving smile, but still was along the lines of a good friend.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe I'll stop by your flower shop today and get all three of you something," said Naruto before turning to see Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade looking at them seeing if they would react to him weirdly or just be their same old selves.

"Flowers smowers just get me some dango at the shop and I'll feel much better," said Anko though secretly she wanted to feast on only one dango and that one belonged to her Pleasure-sama.

"Dangos on my next visit. I'll remember," said Naruto making a mental note of that when he came in again so she would be even more excited.

"Well it seems your belief in him being their rapist is wrong Kurenai," said Tsunade to the shocked Genjutsu Mistress, who saw the look of shock on both Anko, and Ino.

"Naruto a rapist? Naruto is the nicest guy around. He'd beat up a rapist, but not become one," said Ino pretending to be shocked at this news.

"Yeah Kurenai-chan! Sure the gaki may seem weird from time to time, but so am I, and I had the Hebi-teme as my former teacher," said Anko, who pretended to be ashamed of her friend though inwardly she was more anxious to be with Naruto again and have some more fun.

"It seems I owe you an apology Naruto-san. I'm sorry for accusing you of being that man," said Kurenai, who bowed her head in shame of accusing Naruto of misdeeds.

"It's all right. No harm thus no foul. Now for Tsunade's gambling debts, that's another story," said Naruto making everyone laugh, except one angry, and growling Tsunade looking to pick up something to throw at Naruto.

"_**Uh oh you made her angry,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the woman going crazy over at the things that Naruto said.

"I'll take her anger at me as a sign to leave," said Naruto leaping out the window with an empty nightstand just barely missing him.

"The kid had more lives then a cat," said Tsunade angrily at not getting the last say or punch in on the blonde.

"Oh before I go I need to take a injured raccoon to Suna to give to Gaara so I'll be gone for a few day and as to your remark about me...you owe more money then you drink sake'," said Naruto popping his head up to the window before giving a peace sign and then laughed as he vanished from Tsunade's sight, who was steaming mad at him.

(Outside the Hospital)

Hana was very much surprised when Naruto came to greet her walking down the wall of the Hospital since she never expected him to exit that way, but then again, the man was unpredictable, and it made it quite difficult for anyone to hold him down. Though for her she would imagine it was a plus in attraction towards him since you never knew what he would do next and leave you guess what his next move was. The poor Nara Clan had said "troublesome" around him more then anyone else and it was funny how he could get the poor Clan Heir Nara Shikamaru in trouble with his Mother just by saying "hi can I crash here for awhile".

"Hana-chan! In case you haven't heard I've been cleared of all charges so let's get out of this place. I was never one for Hospitals considering how much death you can smell in there," said Naruto since his sense were heightened and could smell the lingering death that was always leaking around that place.

"Okay. Here's your raccoon Naruto," said Hana giving the caged animal to Naruto, who took it from her, but not before letting his fingers touch hers, and making the Inuzuka woman blush at the contact.

"_**She's aroused by you simply by touch. Impressive! You're seduction powers are even more powerful then I originally thought they would be,"**_ said Kyuubi, who could smell the honey like scent now arising from the Inuzuka and came to the conclusion that due to Naruto being the Alpha of the village along with his enhanced gifts he was given made the blonde vessel a powerful conductor to attract the opposite sex.

In short, the more sex Naruto had, the more the more potent the power would be, and the more women would fall under his spell.

"Thanks Hana-chan. Hey, maybe you can help me find the raccoons lair with your clan's senses," said Naruto thinking of a reason to get the Inuzuka into the forest alone.

"Um...well I do have to get back to work even though my shift is nearly over," said Hana, who didn't know why she was feeling so excited at the thought of being alone with the man with the only witness being the animal in the cage in her hands.

"So? Leave slightly early. If anyone asks you can say you left early to help a good friend in need of your help," said Naruto giving her an amusing smile that made Hana's cheeks feel warmer at the sight of it.

"Well...I have been working overtime for awhile so I _could_ use a break. Sure why not? I've worked hard enough today so I'll treat myself to getting off of work early," said Hana smiling at Naruto, who grinned back at his trickster ways helping him out again.

'Oh you'll get off all right. Just not the way you think Hana-chan,' thought Naruto his eyes flashing red when she turned around to head in the direction of the woods he had pointed to where he came from in finding the raccoon.

(Forest Area)

"Here's where I found the little guy. I think its safe to say its home is around here," said Naruto showing her the damaged trap he had broken to break the raccoon free.

"Let's look over here first then," said Hana seeing Naruto put the cage down and walked over to where she was walking.

"_**I find this ironic since its normally the fox that gets hunted by the dog,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing at Hana being Naruto's next target.

"What's that?" said Naruto moving closer to Hana while pointing to a near by river that showed signs previous activity.

The closeness to Hana made the Inuzuka getting hot and bothered, as she felt the Alpha like manliness that Naruto seemed to generate making her heart beat faster. She could smell the pheromones coming off of him, not knowing the Kyuubi inside of him to add to the potency, and as they walked towards the area Hana could feel her body burning up inside.

"I-It maybe t-the spot N-Naruto-kun," said Hana her face turning redder at calling him that while her inner dog that was apart of her bloodline was telling her to mate with this man and become his loyal bitch after he dominated her.

Shaking her head slightly in frustration, Hana walked over to the spot, Hana bent down to get a sniff of the area for any faint trace of smell that resembled the caged raccoons own, and was about to continue when she felt a hand touching her ass. At first, she was going to scream out in protest since she knew who the offending hand belonged to, but stopped when the offending hand began massaging her rear end a delicate manner, and made her moan in pleasure.

(Lemon Starts Here)

"Did you know that when a submissive female dog has her ass sticking up like what you are doing right now, it means she wants to be mounted by a dominant male, and become his mate afterwards?" said Naruto giving her ass a nice squeeze that made her moan further at his touch that turned the fire in her into a raging inferno.

"Yes. Oh that feels so good," said Hana her mind drowning in a daze of lust and her Inuzuka blood demanding she mate with him.

She had been seeking one for sometime, but every male she saw was so submissive to her, and were all too gentlemanly for her tastes. While she wanted a man, who was a nice person, she also wanted someone that could dominate her like an Alpha should do with his mate.

It seemed the only one that understood this was Naruto, as he was now using his other hand to massage her other ass cheek before giving it a hard smack making Hana yelp in excitement. He did it again giving her another slap resulting in another yelp before he did it again two more times, which after the second one resulted in a whimper when he didn't give her another one.

"Oh what's this? Hana-chan likes being spanked like a bad girl huh?" said Naruto leaning down into her ear giving it a lick while his hand groped one of the breasts through her clothes.

"Yes. I do like being spanked. It's a secret fetish all female Inuzuka's have because of our bloodline that makes us this way when were sexually aroused by an Alpha like male. Just like you," said Hana, who loved this feeling Naruto was creating, and grinded her hips back against his feeling he too was sexually aroused.

"Well that is some interesting news that only an Alpha like me would take advantage of," said Naruto nibbling her ear while his hands loosened her clothes before she was only in her bra and panties, which the blonde found amusing since they were both cherry red.

"Yes. Please do," said Hana her mind no longer thinking rationally, as she yelped again at him spanking her this time it was several times more arousing as her flesh made contact with his rather then her clothes.

"How far does my submissive Hana-chan wish me to go?" said Naruto into her ear before giving it another lick making her pant at his words that were making her wet down under.

"All the way. Take me all the way. Dominate me like the Alpha you are and the bitch that I am. Pound into me with that huge cock in your pants. Take me as your bitch and mate. Give me puppies. I need to bare your puppies Naruto-kun," said Hana, as she motioned her ass to push against his still needed to be freed tool.

Grinning almost viciously, Naruto took off his pants with his boxers before he ripped off Hana's panties, and gave her one more slap to raise her ass up a little more. He knew that Hana was not a virgin from what he understood, as she had a boyfriend a few years back, but the relationship ended due to the man not being well..._dominating_ enough in her life. The two broke it off on good terms to stay as friends, but that was it, and after Naruto was done he would make sure it did.

"When I cum in you, I want you to howl like the bitch in heat that you are," said Naruto in a deep husky voice before thrusting into her making Hana scream out in pleasure at what she was feeling.

Hana had never felt this good before, as Naruto pounded into her like the dream man in her fantasies that would fuck her without mercy, and was right now experiencing them. She loved the feel of his cock in her pussy when he went in and out of her with hard fast strokes only someone of his stamina could produce.

"Call me Pleasure-sama. All the other women did," said Naruto pounding into her with increasing speed making her moan, screamed, and yelled out the name he wanted her to call him.

It wasn't like she was in any position to refuse him.

"PLEASURE-SAMA! PLEASURE-SAMA! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! TURN ME INTO A PUPPY MAKING MACHINE! GIVE ME YOUR SEED!" yelled Hana her mind totally lost to her bodies feeling one orgasm that was followed shortly by another.

"Ready to become my wife/mistress? Ready to be fucked like this every time I call for you? To bend over and take it on all fours or suck me off whenever I feel the urge for your bitch of a mouth?" said Naruto enjoying every moment of him dominating this woman knowing that if Inuzuka Tsume would hunt him down.

"YES PLEASURE-SAMA! I'LL FUCK YOU, SUCK YOU, AND LET YOU TAKE ME ANYWAY THAT YOU WANT!" yelled Hana her orgasms giving her no choice, but to yell out to him her words, as Narut0o sped up to reach his own climax.

"Here...I...cum...Hana-chan!" said Naruto before he hit her with a few more powerful hip thrust, he then hit her with one final thrust, and slapped her ass with a hand full of chakra to make her his.

At that moment, he came inside of her making the Inuzuka howl into the sky at the sheer intensity of the orgasm that hit her like a 2 ton freight train. As for Naruto, he pulled out slowly while Hana whimpered at the missing part of him that filled her up, and tried to (despite being physically exhausted) keep him inside of her.

"Calm down Hana-chan. I'm not leaving until were both satisfied," said Naruto slapping her ass again to make her comply and walked around her with his cum covered cock a few inches from her face.

"Pleasure-sama. Let me suck you off. Let me prove I'm a submissive bitch and do what only a truly submissive bitch does for her Alpha," said Hana grabbing onto Naruto's leg and put the thing in her mouth making Naruto groan in pleasure.

"Good girl Hana-chan. You're use of your tongue pleases Pleasure-sama," said Naruto, as he now stroked the Inuzuka woman's hair affectionately while Hana continued to give him a blowjob that would prove she was devoted to him.

"_**What are you going to do about her? If she is discovered you'll be a prime suspect,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that Naruto could only have so much luck before it ran out.

'Simple. She'll stay in the Namikaze Clan home with me and Hinata while my mud clone is off to Suna. I'll simply send a Toad Summons to Tsunade that Hana is coming with me since she's always wanted to see Suna for herself. After that, we play the waiting game before I make my appearance along with Hana, and all will be well,' thought Naruto, as he massaged Hana's scalp some more while she licked his head in the process.

"_**Speaking of your first Mate, when are you going to get married as you humans call it?"**_ said Kyuubi since the two really hadn't set a date for it secret marriage or not.

'Funny thing really. Did you know Boss Summons can perform marriages? All I need is good old Gamabunta and an army of his most loyal Toads to be my witnesses,' thought Naruto since Tsunade would blurt it all over the village if she knew and she was drunk.

"_**So...when exactly are you getting married?"**_ said Kyuubi since he didn't get a straight answer.

'After my 'trip' to Suna we'll get married. Besides, I still have a few more women I still need to make mine. Like Temari-chan and Ayame-chan!' thought Naruto before he let out a groan and let his cum shoot into Hana's mouth, which the Inuzuka took in as much as possible until she had to let go making it hit her upper body.

"Was Pleasure-sama satisfied?" said Hana in an innocent and cute way not unlike a dog would act making Naruto grin at her.

"Of course sexy Hana-chan. In fact, I was satisfied so much that I'm going to let you stay at the Namikaze Estate with me and Hinata-chan!" said Naruto making Hana squeal with joy at being so close to her new lover.

"I assume Hinata-san is also your lover as well Pleasure-sama?" said Hana, as she now remembered Naruto's word concerning other women.

"Yes. My first Mate and future Head wife of my clan. You will treat her with respect as you would me, but also treat her as a friend since I will not have you all competing for my affection, as I give it to you all equally, and I expect you all to get along. Failure to do so will require you to receive _NO_ love from me for one whole month," said Naruto seeing Hana's eyes bulged out of their sockets at such a punishment.

"I'll be behave Pleasure-sama! I promise! I'll be a good bitch and not cause trouble," said Hana latching onto his leg.

"That's a good girl. Now let's get out of here before we are seen by someone we don't want to see us," said Naruto making several Shadow Clones that took their clothes and the caged raccoon before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Except for the smell of sex along with a pair of ripped red panties, no one would know that Naruto had sex with Hana in the woods, and fewer that knew...the better.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. You wouldn't believe how surprised I was to find you all really liked this fic. I'm going to see what else I can write when I have the time so bare with me as my new job is cutting into my time. Yeah I know that part makes you want to yell out "BOOOO!", but hey that's life. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Of Visions and Ramen Fans

It was the beginning of another new day for Naruto even as he slept in his huge King sized bed with a satisfied Hyuuga Hinata sleeping with her arm over his chest naked just as he was. When Naruto brought Hana home and explained things to the Hyuuga woman, she was slightly uneasy with one of her lovers newly acquired harem girls living in the house so soon after...being marked. However, considering how it was now getting more difficult to keep Naruto off of Tsunade's radar of suspicion along with Kurenai's recent actions, Hinata so there was no other way to keep things going the way they were.

Besides, the sex she had with Naruto later on more then made up for his actions any day.

Now the girl was waking up to the sight of her sleeping lover resting peacefully with one of his hands massaging her ass gently making her horny once again. Deciding to wake her love up so they could have another go, Hinata silently made her way beneath the silk bed sheets kissing Naruto gently down ward from his chest, to his stomach, and finally to his hip region.

(Lemon Starts Here)

"Time to wake up my sexy Namikaze," said Hinata before going to work on the item now in her hands, as she began licking her lover's member causing his body to stir slightly, and when she began sucking on it Naruto began to moan at the sensation her mouth was creating.

As Hinata continued giving Naruto what he had past experienced as the "morning wood treatment", the said man was waking up to the sensation of an impending orgasm, and after lifting up the bed sheets to see Hinata sucking on him made him release his cum into her mouth. He looked at her and she looked at him with each of them looking at the other with intense love and lust.

"You. Me. Shower. Naked. Now!" said Naruto before Hinata could let out an "eeep" she soon found herself in the shower, with Naruto, the water running, both of them naked, and him kissing her heavily in the mouth while his hands grabbed her ass.

Hinata felt his rod that she had just sucked off moments ago pressing against her entrance like an invading army ready to storm the castle only unlike major siege battle, the once shy Hyuuga was going to let this one man army in, and let him fuck her brains out. She screamed in pleasure, as he thrusted heavily into her, and kissed or licked her upper body like it was some kind of dessert.

"Oh Pleasure-sama your penis is a wondrous things to my pussy. I love it! I love you! I want to have children with you. As many as I can have possibly have. I'll give birth to a whole army of Namikaze's with Hyuuga eyes. Yes! I can see it Pleasure-sama. We will create a new generation of powerful Shinobi's together that will help continue Konoha's golden age of prosperity," said Hinata, as Naruto thrusted into her with her body pinned against the shower wall with him nibbling on one breast, and one of his hands was on the other with water running down their bodies.

"Agreed. Through us Konoha will be considered the closest thing to Heaven you can get to before dying," said Naruto feeling her pussy orgasm once again making him climax and resulted in him spilling his seed into her once more.

All Hinata could do was scream out his name in response, as her pussy embraced both his dick, and his cum he shot into her making the orgasm feel all the sweeter. When Naruto was done, he put out of her, and held her affectionately to show his feelings for the young Hyuuga was deeper then just incredible sex they experienced when together.

(Lemon Ends)

"I can't wait until were married," said Hinata, as she let the water wash them both clean.

"Me too Hinata-chan. Before we know it were going to have this place swarming with our kids. It's a good thing this place has so many bed rooms or else I would be worried about getting them all rooms," said Naruto letting out a chuckle before moving his hand down to her ass and giving hit a nice squeeze.

"At this rate were never get clean," said Hinata moaning at his touch once more, as it seemed to be like an addiction like her lover had for ramen.

"I'd rather be dirty with you then be clean and be alone," said Naruto before he kissed her again and the two started going at it again making the shower rumble as they went at it.

(Just Outside of Konoha's Gates-Two Hours Later)

Shion smiled at the Leaf village and was happy to be here to see the man, who promised to help her in continue the priestess like ways, and headed straight for where her visions the previous day had shown her to go. The woman couldn't help, but blush at the memory of each vision of Naruto making love to various women during every vision she had upon arrival to Konoha, and wondered what it would be like to be one of those women. She knew that he was being discreet about his involvement in each event since the first one started due to many within Konoha would frown upon him being in a relationship or that of wanting to sire a child. Shion hated Konoha's people for their stupidity despite being the birth place of several prodigies even though several of the said prodigies were soon corrupted by the lust for power. The only rare few that didn't were either perverts, dead, and/or still trying to make a name for themselves like the man she was going to see right now.

Namikaze Naruto.

She made her way into Konoha without a fuss since not many priestesses are denied entry into any place for whatever reason unless they show hostility to said place and proceeded to head directly for the Namikaze Estates. Just like in her vision it was tall and grand like the clan that created it years ago shortly after the Shodaime help create Konoha way over a century ago. Walking up the steps, Shion rang the door bell, and soon heard the faint sound of foot steps with what sounded like a limp in the walk to the door.

"Greetings I am Shion. I wish to speak to Namikaze Naruto please," said Shion bowing her head to Hinata, who was surprised that such a woman would be at her Naruto's front door.

"Shion? Oh yes, I remember now from the Hokage-sama receiving a report about that time Naruto-kun spent with you on that mission a few years back," said Hinata, who had decided not to mention that the said priestess had also foretold Naruto's death in that very same mission.

"Yes. I assume you know that I know he is home considering my powers of foresight into the future. I would like to speak with him," said Shion knowing that Hinata knew that Naruto's alibi at being at Suna with "Hana" could be in jeopardy if the Hyuuga woman were to deny her entry.

"Of course. I must admit when I heard from Sakura that you requested Naruto's help in order to continue your priestess like ways I didn't believe her and even more so when I was told he agreed. However, I can see at the time he obviously didn't think it was in the manner that I believe you are here for," said Hinata walking towards the couch with Shion following her to sit on the opposite one.

"Yes. I think he thought I was trying to find a child rather then have him help me create one. Bless that innocent heart of his," said Shion giggling at how he innocently agreed to her request only to have him swept away into his next big adventure before she could get a chance to _show_ him what she meant.

"If you can foresee the future, then you know he's not so innocent any more, and that I am to officially marry him to become his Head wife," said Hinata seeing the woman nod at her words.

"Yes. I have seen him with you as well as several other women in Konoha and like them I wish to be apart of his harem. Not simply out of by priestess duty, but as well as be with the man I love just as you do Hinata-san," said Shion, who meant what she said since her need to be with Naruto was both profession and personal at the same time.

"Naruto is currently in the study reading and I have to be at the Hospital soon to clear two recovering patients of Naruto extreme love making. I trust you because I'm sure Naruto does too, but if you break his heart, I'll rip out yours with my Gentle Fist, and then there will be no one able to continue your work," said Hinata knowing that while she could no doubt trust Shion, she felt the threat needed to linger as an extra insurance policy, and it would also be a bonus in establishing just which of his wives ruled over them all.

"You may threaten my heart all you wish Hinata-san, but know that it will always belong to Naruto, and that will never change. One does not need the power to see the future to see that I speak the truth," said Shion before rising up as did Hinata with one going to work the other going to seek their soon to be future husband.

"Very well, but under no circumstances must you tell anyone Naruto is here until he does it himself. Too many people would see this as the perfect chance to discredit him and try to destroy him," said Hinata feeling a sense of respect for this woman since there was an air of understanding in how much they both loved Naruto.

"Of course. If you don't mind now I will go seek out Naruto to give him a..._study break_ if you will," said Shion a slightly mischievous smile on her face and Hinata knew what the priestess was referring to.

You didn't need to be a future telling priestess to know that.

"I don't mind though try to keep it quiet since Inuzuka Hana is in one of the bed rooms resting from her time with Naruto-kun," said Hinata since she didn't want to disturb the resting Inuzuka from her time being fucked mercilessly by the Namikaze.

Shion smiled before bowing and following the path her visions had showed her would lead her to Naruto in the study area. When she knocked she heard the faint words of "come in" before she did exactly that to see his surprise now on his face, but was still glad to see her.

"Shion-chan! Oh wow I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" said Naruto jumping out of his chair and gave the priestess a big hug making the woman blush at the contact since he was only wearing a shirt and training pants.

"I've been great Naruto. You've grown even more handsome since I last saw you. To be honest, that was the reason I came to see you. You remember when the mission was over and you agreed to help me continue the priestess teaching that I myself learned when I was a child?" said Shion slowly guiding Naruto back to his chair.

"Yes. You asked for my help and I said I would. Why would you...? Oh I see _that_ was what you meant when you said you wanted my help. Oh man, I'm sorry Shion-chan I can be such an idiot sometimes," said Naruto while Kyuubi just shook his head muttering at the blonde for still being an idiot when he was 16 years old.

"_**You had a chance for free pussy from a **__**priestess**__** of all people 2 years ago and it takes you this long to get what she meant. Kami must love you to give you a second chance,"**_ said Kyuubi shaking his head at the blonde, who mentally told the fox to shut the hell up, and let him get laid.

"It's all right Naruto. Actually I'm glad I waited. With many of your enemies defeated you have little to fear of any children you sire with the women you love being taken from you," said Shion, as she gently pushed Naruto into his chair before she began to undress herself in front of him.

"_**You are one lucky son of a bitch you know that!"**_ said Kyuubi before he let out a very perverted giggle, as Naruto stared at a now naked Shion.

"Holy...I'd swear right now, but I think that may be the wrong thing to do at this point," said Naruto, as Shion swayed her hips sensually at him before lowering her form onto him in his chair.

"Then don't swear and just kiss me," said Shion before she began kissing him on the lips slowly at first reaching under his shirt feeling his hard fought muscles and removed the shirt soon after.

(Lemon Starts Here)

Deciding to go on the offensive at this point to make up for making Shion wait, Naruto took this time apart from her lips, and attacked the priestess's breasts. Shion arched her back, her hips grinding against his, and she became wet from feeling the length of his member hidden beneath the training pants. When Naruto grabbed one of her ass cheeks, he began giving it a sensual rub, Shion let out another moan, and soon had her hand on top of his training pants before removing them with his boxers in one shot.

"Anxious are we?" said Naruto grinning, as the same hand on Shion's rear now went to her pussy, and let his fingers do a little probing around making the priestess moan his name.

"I've been having visions of this moment for so long. I cannot wait any longer. Take me Naruto-kun. Take away my virginity. Give me pleasure beyond words and beyond any visions I may see," said Shion raising herself up just above Naruto's rock hard member ready to take the monstrous thing inside of her.

"The only visions you'll see from here on out are the many children we will have living together here my Estate Shion-chan?" said Naruto grabbing both sides of her hips and brought her down gently onto his member before he thrusted in quickly to tear through the barrier.

Shion couldn't help, but scream at the feeling of pain, and was glad that such things only happened once to a woman once. In that moment, Shion saw a vision of them together along with the other women Naruto had taken now old, with grey hair, and retired from the ways of the Shinobi with their children now adults with children of their own running around the Namikaze Estate.

"It's beautiful," said Shion her eyes filled with tears from the vision and the pleasure that had now replaced the pain she felt from the destroyed barrier in her womanhood.

"Let's continue so it becomes a reality," said Naruto before thrusting into her again using his hands on his hips to help create a rhythm for the two of them that made Shion moan out his name.

"Naruto-kun you should see it. The children you have helped sire. The Grandchildren that they themselves have sired. It's incredible!" said Shion loving how he was thrusting into her and how her body loved every moment of it.

"I will see it when it happens Shion-chan. I can wait for it as long as it's with you," said Naruto thrusting even faster while his face was buried in her breasts touching her all of the sensitive spot along it valley.

"Oh yes! This is better then any vision I have seen or experienced. Please Naruto. Please take me further my future husband. Take me to the Heavens!" said Shion her filled pussy now began using its muscles to squeeze Naruto to give her the seed she needed to sire a child.

"Call me Pleasure-sama like I know you have in your visions," said Naruto thrusting into her faster making Shion let out a tiny scream like gasps of surprise at the sudden influx in his pace.

Shion couldn't help, but orgasm from it, and screamed out the name he requested of her when she did, which made Naruto climax in the process. They stayed like that for a full 3 minutes not for Naruto's sake since he was still hard inside of her pussy, but for Shion's own since she needed a brief moment to catch her breath. She couldn't help, but moan out his name, as he kissed her neck line, and played with her breasts giving them the full treatment from pinches to firm squeezes.

"Here is another part of my vision that I know you will like Pleasure-sama," said Shion slowly and almost painfully (for her) she got off of his cum covered member before she got on her knees smiling at him.

Shion loved the smell of sex that was covering him and wanted to experience the taste of it as well the only way she could. She had seen herself doing this in her visions both in her first time with him, as well as many others in the distant future, and now with her about to do what she had only seen herself doing was exciting her greatly. Shion grabbed the large appendage licking her lips as she did before licking Naruto's member clean of their combined cum juices.

"You're a good priestess Shion-chan. Its your duty as one to purify all important _statues_ and give them _blessings_ for continuing their existence," said Naruto before moaning, as Shion sucked on his balls, and then running her tongue up his long shaft.

"You're right Pleasure-sama. Please allow me to continue _blessing_ your incredibly large _statue_ in your honor," said Shion before putting her breasts in-between his cock and gave it a massage while still licking the head.

"By aaaallll means Shion-chan," said Naruto loving how she maneuvered her mouth and tits around his cock.

Shion smiled at his words, as she took the head of Naruto's cock in her mouth, and let out a humming noise that made her lover cum in her mouth as he moaned out her name. She took in all that she could with some leaking out and running along her breasts, which she was able to retrieve with her fingers.

"You taste as I knew you would from my visions Pleasure-sama," said Shion licking her fingers clean of his seed.

When she finished, Naruto quickly grabbed her, lifted her up, spun her around pushed her against the desk, and thrusted into Shion making the woman scream in pleasure. One of his hands was on her ass and the other was giving one of her breasts a massage treatment like no other.

"I thank you for your blessing Shion-chan and to show my appreciation I'm going to give you a reward worthy of your skills," said Naruto before he started thrusting hard and fast into her making Shion have one orgasm after another.

If this kept up her heart was going to explode!

"Pleasure-sama!" said Shion, as it was all she could say, as she came one more time, and clamped down on his cock taking in every single drop of cum he shot out while Naruto himself marked her on her sexy ass with hand of full of chakra slapping it when he came.

"As I said Shion-chan, I'm giving you a gift worthy of a priestess," said Naruto before sitting down in the chair with her still connected making the movements he made to sit down stimulate her after the initial orgasm.

"I love you Pleasure-sama," said Shion her back leaning against his chest, as she breathed heavily for air, and rested the back of her head on his shoulder.

"As do I Shion-chan. Now and forever with your visions being proof that I am speaking the truth," said Naruto kissing her face and letting Shion rest against him for a while.

Today was going to be one crazy day.

(End Lemon)

(Konoha Hospital)

"You're both now fully cleared to leave, but before you do we have to talk about things that concern a certain person, and he needs your help with some people," said Hinata, as she created a sound barrier so no one would hear her outside of the room with both Anko and Ino being the only people she needed to talk to about this.

"What's the mission?" said Anko since she saw this as a chance to not only do something for Naruto, but to get another chance to gain his favor, and have him fuck her senseless again.

"Subaku no Temari is one of the women the Pleasure-sama wants us to bring to him, but without drawing any suspicion. Anko, you will go after Temari to bring to the Namikaze Estate so she can further _appreciate_ how he helped her little brother out back when Gaara was still psychotic," said Hinata knowing that the two had that rough exterior, which would work in Anko's favor in manipulating in the snake mistresses favor.

"Roger!" said Anko putting on a cheesy grin before it became sadistic and began rubbing her hands together.

"Ino will go after Ayame," said Hinata, which made Ino surprised that Naruto would seek out that woman.

"Ayame? You mean the one, who runs the Ramen stand now that her old man retired?" said Ino looking at Hinata with confusion.

"The very same. Bait her into coming over to the Namikaze Estate. Go so far as to place a heavy ramen order for me and have her deliver it to the Estate," said Hinata knowing that Naruto had to be discreet in bedding each woman without being seen in public until he finally "returned" from his mission with "Hana" to Suna.

"Consider it done," said Ino knowing that when Ayame came over she was going to get a big _tip_ for her ramen delivery.

(Namikaze Estate-2 Hours Later)

Naruto had taken his second shower of the day and once again done it in the shower with the same women that had gotten him dirty again in the first place. Not that Naruto would mind it since the sex was great no matter where he had or when for that matter since it was with the women he loved. He checked up on Hana to see she was still in her bed, but now her dreams were filled with him, and her pleas for him in her sleep to take her again. Naruto wanting nothing more, then to plow into the young Inuzuka woman, but she was still recovering from the sex they had the day before, and the last thing he needed was to send Hana into a sex induced coma not even Tsunade herself could fix.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto found himself once more slightly surprised that day when he found Ayame making ramen in the kitchen with her back to him. HE was about to say something when he saw Ino in the corner pointing to go back into the hall so they could secretly talk. Nodding, Naruto walked silently back into the hall with Ino there to greet him with a long kiss (with tongue) at her return to his side once more.

"Hey Ino-chan! How has everything been since you got out of the Hospital?" said Naruto wondering what Ino was up to and how she got Ayame into the house.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. Actually, Hinata wanted me to help recruit Ayame to your growing family so I paid her a visit at the ramen stand," said Ino, as she now began retelling her story of how she got Ayame into the Estate.

(Flashback)

Ayame was now the head chief of what was once her Father's ramen stand making ramen like she always did only she was the boss. She had expanded in order to hire more people to increase the influx of customers eating at the stand, as Naruto had unknowingly helped make the once little place famous for being the placed that served the Sixth Hokage, and the Heir to the Namikaze Clan. Now Ayame herself barely ever made ramen anymore due to the new hired help unless someone called in sick or there were too many people for even her staff to handle.

"Hey Ayame!" said Ino sitting down on an empty stool.

"Hey Ino. I heard what happened to you. I feel so bad for what that guy did to you," said Ayame since she had been told by Kurenai that Ino had been raped.

"Why? It was the best experience of my life," said Ino inwardly smirking at the sight of Ayame's shocked expression.

"I thought you were raped?" said Ayame keeping her voice down so no one in or out of the stand could hear them.

"Who told you that? Anyway it doesn't matter. What matters is that Hinata placed a huge order of ramen that she wants you to deliver and make to the Namikaze Estate where she is currently living since her dad is being a jerk. She's having me and a few other girls get together to have a little girl time, which includes you too since you are one of Naruto's very close friends," said Ino knowing that soon both Ayame and Naruto would be _very_ close indeed.

"Oh, I'm honored, but the restaurant needs to be kept in order, and I can't just leave to make the ramen elsewhere much less the delivery," said Ayame only to have one of the other cooks she trained in the back appear.

"That's nonsense Boss! You should go have a good time. We promise not to destroy the place while you're gone," said the man earning him a chuckle from the other cooks and workers in the back.

"Well...I suppose it would be nice to get out of the place for awhile. I don't have much of a social life though," said Ayame, which was true since most people didn't date a chief's daughter.

"Trust me after tonight, I guarantee you will, and it will become the best day of your life," said Ino grinning at Ayame before helping the girl gather the needed materials.

(End Flashback)

"So that's how you did it. You're a clever minx Ino-chan," said Naruto before kissing Ino on the lips making the girl moan, as she pressed her body against him.

"I want you so badly right now _Pleasure-sama_," said Ino feeling his body react to her the way she knew it would.

"And I you Ino-chan. However, before you can get your reward, you must help me with Ayame-chan, and then you will get what you want. Follow my lead after I enter to greet Ayame and don't stop unless I tell you to," said Naruto before he gave her ass a quick slap making her yelp in surprise, but moaned when he began to rub.

"Lead and I will follow Pleasure-sama," said Ino pulling down the zipper of her lover's pants knowing what he had in mind for Ayame through their link.

Grinning, Naruto kissed Ino one more time before walking into the kitchen to see Ayame still making ramen without a care in the world though as she suspected something was amiss. Turning around, Ayame gasped to see Naruto sitting at the table with a napkin in his lap, and a fox like grin on his face.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? I thought you had headed off in Suna on a low level mission with Hana-san?" said Ayame, who felt strange the moment she looked at Naruto, and wondered why her stomach felt like it was swarming with butterflies.

"I was, but I took care of it easily using my ever incredible Shinobi arts to get the job done quickly," said Naruto grinning seductively at her making the young woman blush, as she felt herself becoming lightheaded from being near him, and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw them flash red for a second.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I see you are here to greet Ayame-chan. Oh how wonderful this is to have such good _friends_ together," said Ino, who hugged Ayame before hugging Naruto, and secretly giving him a kiss before the other girl could see straight to notice.

"Yes. You should stay and have some of Ayame-chan's ramen Ino. Its very good," said Naruto finding Ino's legs in her clothing being exposed more without the wrappings to cover them brining him a major hard on.

From the way Ayame gasped and nearly dropped the ramen she was making, it was clear she saw it.

(Lemon Starts)

'Oh Kami! That thing is _huge_! What should I do? What do I say? Does Naruto-kun even know that his...his...his _thing_ is rising out of his pants? Should I tell him?' thought a now blushing Ayame, who found her body strangely desiring to just walk over to Naruto, and deliver its own way of telling him he was exposing himself to her.

"Look Pleasure-sama. It seems Ayame-chan sees something she likes outside of making ramen," said Ino seeing the woman now blushing red from embarrassment and for some reason excitement at seeing the object.

'Pleasure-sama? Naruto-kun was the man that had sex with Ino? But I thought he was cleared of being this person? How did he fool Tsunade? Why is he doing this? And...what is he going to do to me?' thought Ayame, who had to admit that she did find Naruto very handsome and even sexy, but this was insane!

"You like what you see Ayame-chan?" said Naruto moving his lower body way from the table before removing the napkin and made Ayame's blush to increase several times over.

"Of course she does, but its clear poor Ayame-chan is nervous. Maybe I should help her get in the mood Pleasure-sama?" said Ino walking around the table before kneeling right in front of Naruto, who nodded at the blonde haired girl, and looked up at fast breathing Ayame.

Ino licked her lips before she began sucking on Naruto's cock with great vigor while the man massaged her scalp with his hand to tell his love that he was enjoying it. Ayame was still breathing heavily and faster at the sight that for some reason she couldn't turn away from. She didn't know Naruto had released more pheromones from his body that covered the whole room in his masculine scent, but what she did know was that there was now a wetness running down her legs, and it wasn't from the ramen broth.

"You're so good at this Ino-chan. Now here's the reward I promised you earlier," said Naruto before he came in her mouth.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama. From the looks of things Ayame wants some of you too, but she's still fully clothed. I'll take care of that and leave you two making your own style of _ramen_ together," said Ino giving his cock one more kiss before walking over to Ayame to remove her clothing.

"You seem tense Ayame-chan," said Naruto seeing his soon-to-be new lover now being undressed carefully by one of his current ones.

"I-I-I'm just a-a l-little nervous," said Ayame finding her clothing was now removed, her hair now free from the hair pins in it, and now being guided by Ino over to Naruto.

"Don't worry Ayame-chan I won't hurt you," said Naruto rising from his chair to meet this naked goddess of ramen standing before him and gave her a sensual kiss.

"I'll leave you two to your little fucking session so I can tease Hana over getting to taste your cock and cum again Pleasure-sama," said Ino before slapping Ayame playfully on her ass and then skipped up the stairs to tease her friend of what she did.

Ayame let out a little yelp when Ino slapped her rear and was going to protest if it were not for Naruto reaching around caressing her assaulted backside. She couldn't help, but moan again, as she slowly submitted to his touches, playing with her breasts, and kissing the sweet sensitive spots along her neck line. She was at Naruto's complete mercy, as he let her fall back gently against the table, and spread her legs to see her moist womanhood dripping with arousal.

"You look good enough to practically eat as well as fuck Ayame-chan," said Naruto, as he admired her naked body before he removed his pants and ripping off his t-shirt.

"Please be gentle Naruto-kun," said Ayame seeing Naruto about to enter her with his large cock.

"I'll be as gentle as you are making the ramen I love to eat so much," said Naruto before he entered Ayame while she held back the scream from her hymen being broken.

"Naruto-kun...its so...big!" said Ayame gasping for breath as her pussy was now trying to adjust to this new item having entered her body.

"Sorry if its causing you any form of discomfort Ayame-chan, but in my defense you are very tight," said Naruto feeling the tightness himself before he started thrusting into the woman making Ayame gasp and moan at his actions.

Naruto increased the pace slightly to give Ayame the pleasure she deserved and to further lubricate his cock due to the tightness her pussy had on it. Ayame for her part wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist to let him use his hands to massage her breasts, which he did when he wasn't kissing or licking them.

"Oh Kami! This is incredible Naruto-kun," said Ayame her body feeling so much from his actions all over her body.

"Call me Pleasure-sama. All the women in my harem call me that when we make love or have mindless sex," said Naruto thrusting in faster making Ayame let out a weak scream in the process.

"Pleasure-sama! Pleasure-sama! I love you. I will make ramen for you anytime you want and naked with only an apron on Pleasure-sama. You can fuck me all you want until the ramen is ready and then I can suck you off until you're finished eating with me fucking you once again," said Ayame her eyes glazed over at the feeling of her orgasm hitting her with another one now riding behind the other.

"That's the spirit my sexy Ayame-chan. Now here's my special treat for you for all those free meals you gave me when I was a kid," said Naruto speeding up his thrusts faster then before making the woman scream of pleasure increase before he finally climaxed into her giving Ayame two orgasms for the price of one.

"T-That was..._incredible_ Pleasure-sama. I-I don't think I-I have any strength left," said Ayame after she started coming down from her blissful orgasms.

"It's all right Ayame-chan. Just relax while I do all the work," said Naruto before pulling out of her and turning her around so her face was resting against the smooth cool wooden table surface.

Before Ayame could protest, Naruto inserted himself into her one more time, and began pounding away at her with incredible speed making the exhausted woman scream out a silent scream. It was all she could do, as Naruto was now fucking her with extreme force that was making her wetter inside the more he did it. When he finally did climax into her she arched her back at such an angle from her own that Naruto thought for a moment she was going to break in two. He slapped her ass with a hand full of chakra to make their little mating ritual complete and making her officially his.

Ino and a limping Hana entered the room minutes later having sensed their lover had just finished with taking Ayame, as yet another wife/mistress into the family. Naruto was now sitting back in his chair with cum from both him, and Ayame covering it that was still quite fresh from the recent sex with the ramen woman. Ayame was breathing heavily from it while currently clutching with what strength she had to the table, as her legs could not support her now, and was on the verge of falling into a sexual unconscious bliss.

"My Pleasure-sama, you sure did a number on her. I'll let take her to one of the rooms upstairs to help clean her up while Hana-chan keeps you company," said Ino taking an exhausted Ayame up the stairs while Hana walked over to Naruto and kneeled in front of him with a hungry look on her face.

"May I suck you off Pleasure-sama?" said Hana looking at him pleadingly, as she had become so jealous of Ino for getting to suck him off a second time, and wanted a second turn herself.

"Yes Hana-chan you may, but that's it since I need to rest. I've been making love to all of you in such a short time even I am becoming tired," said Naruto having cummed so many times that he felt drained.

"Of course Pleasure-sama. I promise not to make you feel any discomfort," said Hana before she began to clean his cock of its juices and sucking him off.

All Naruto could do was massage her scalp and along her ears making Hana growl at his touch sending vibrations from her mouth to his cock. It wasn't long before he climaxed and cum shot into Hana's mouth, which she swallowed for him, and gave his cock one last kiss helping dress a sexually exhausted Naruto.

(Lemon Ends)

Getting upstairs to her lover's bedroom, Hana put Naruto into bed, put the covers over his body, and gave his forehead a quick kiss before sleeping on top of him. That way when he woke up, Naruto would see one of his devoted lovers with him, and further prove she loved him.

Ino came into the room shortly to see the two like that, which made her feel she could use a quick nap herself, and what better way to show Naruto affection then to sleep in his bed with him. Not even bothering to strip her clothing down she slept on top of the covers just like Hana did only she was to his side with her arms wrapped around Naruto's body.

'He deserves us. After all the village put him through as a kid while trying to make us hate him for a reason they wouldn't even give much less tell the truth about, Naruto-kun needs to be loved in every sense of the word. Though I doubt Dad would agree,' thought Ino remembering how she heard her Father argue with Ino's Mother about how if it was not for the Yondaime's dying wish he would have killed Naruto already.

Ino scowled at her the memory and even went so far, as to slap her asshole of a Father in the face, and even told him that if the Yondaime were here right now to see the Fate of his son he would have been ashamed of Yamanaka Clan. She remembered how Naruto was always nice to them and while considered an idiot as a kid, not one person came to realize that Naruto had survived on his own _alone_ with no one to teach him anything. It was only after Naruto got his inheritance and dived right into his training did Naruto gain the level he probably should have been years before.

"We'll protect you Naruto. I promise we will," said Ino snuggling up to him laying her head on his chest while Hana did as well on his stomach, as if she were thinking the same thing.

It was a distinct possibility considering the link between them all, but this was one of the soon to be many things that they would all have in common with Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and they weren't going to let anyone stand in their way.

In the Haruno Clan home, a certain pink haired Medic Ninja sneezed, and suspected someone was talking about her.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I know it's not as long as the others, but I'm setting everything up for the next chapter, which will have Naruto have some fun with Anko, Temari, and yes for those that want it the humiliation of one Haruno Sakura. Assuming of course that part falls into play with what I write and I think I might make the next one the last chapter I'm not sure. I have heard many of your requests for additional harem candidate, but I'm not going to use them. Yes I know let it all out with the yells and the booing. I am not adding them because my brain is getting tired, it needs rest, and I feel that for this particular fic they are not needed. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Interesting Developments

Subaku no Temari sighed, as she put a hand on her chin at the dango shop, and wished that for once she was back in Suna with her brother going psychotic on everyone. Yep it was that boring here in Konoha that for once she wanted her youngest brother to be filled with bloodlust and kill some poor unsuspecting bastard. The only thing that had proven interesting as of late was the fact that not one, not two, but three strong female Shinobi had been raped by some unknown Shinobi.

While most women her age slightly younger then her by a few years were terrified by this unknown rapist, she on the other hand was not due to Gaara being the Kazekage of Suna. Temari knew Gaara well enough to know that even with her baby brother free of the late insane Shukaku and its influence; Gaara would raise a mountain of sand from the desert to surround the Leaf village itself in order to crush the man that would dare try to rape his little sister.

Her thoughts on the subject were soon lost to her when a certain purple haired woman came about stealing three sticks worth of dango and the last of her sake'.

"Thanks for the meal Temari-chan! I would pay you back, but the funny thing is I left my wallet in my other trench coat," said Anko, who saw the blonde haired woman from Suna growl in frustration at the snake mistress.

"If it weren't for the fact that you were raped a few weeks ago I would smash your head against the table with my fan," said Temari since the food she ordered in terms of quality was much higher today then she normally did.

The one time she tried to indulge herself in more expensive tasting food and it gets taken from her.

"Raped? Who told you that?" said Anko looking at Temari as if she had Shukaku sealed inside of her.

"Are you saying you weren't?" said Temari not believing for a second this woman, who actually took her job seriously, had let someone force her into submission like that, and wasn't raped at all.

"I'm not saying anything other then the fact I liked it the minute he thrusted into me with that large piece of meat he called a penis," said Anko making Temari blush since she was not used to such vulgarity by another woman.

"I never thought you of all people would like being forced into submission and then be fucked silly like some whore," said Temari not what to really say to this woman, who was already screwed up in the head as it was.

"Me neither, but hey you learn something about yourself everyday. What about you? I hear you and that Nara guy got drunk about a year back and took your virginity. How was he?" said Anko grinning at Temari's blush of embarrassment since the Suna woman and Naruto had to convince Gaara along with Kankuro NOT to kill the terrified Shikamaru slowly with puppets before devouring the remains into Gaara's sand.

"It's none of your business! Besides its bad enough Gaara found out and nearly went psycho again because of it," said Temari looking slightly sad when she brought it up.

"Hey sorry! Damn! I didn't mean to be cruel. I thought you and me could have a little girl talk about our sex lives. Though from the way you make it sound, it wasn't so great when you two went at it," said Anko raising her eyebrow at Temari's facial expression.

"From what I recall during my hangover it wasn't great. I can see why the Nara women are always angry with the Nara men in their lives. Damn Shikamaru. His _eagerness_ was as active during sex as he is when asleep! I did all the work while he simply closed his eyes and within minutes of me getting into it, he _released_ before just falling asleep like it was nothing. He's lucky I used that Birth Control Jutsu right before we went at it or I would be carrying his child right now and would eventually have to explain to the kid how his or her dear dad died slowly at the hands of his two angry Uncles," said Temari, who had felt cheated during that time, wished that she had been with a man during her first time, who had long lasting stamina, and would hold her like a lover should in the afterglow.

"It must have made you so upset when you woke up. I'm surprised you let the guy live after Kazekage found out," said Anko since she suspected the Kazekage would be here in a heartbeat to peel the Nara's flesh from his bones.

"It was Naruto's idea. He said it was partially my fault since I was just as drunk if not careless as Shikamaru was when we threw our inhabitations to the wind," said Temari wondering how Naruto became so smart when he was such an idiot as a kid.

"Really? Well the guy does have a way with words I will say that," said Anko smirking knowing Naruto had much more then just words on him.

"Yeah. At least he doesn't say 'troublesome' in almost every sentence," said Temari, as she hated that word the Nara's always used.

"Ever thought of dating Naruto?" said Anko wondering how the woman would react.

"Naruto? Well...I don't know. He seems like a great guy. I doubt Gaara would make a fuss over us dating since Naruto is stronger then him and my brother respects him more then anyone else outside of Suna," said Temari giving thought before shaking her head at the idea.

"What? You think it wouldn't work out between the two of you? From the way you just described him he seems like the perfect guy," said Anko while inwardly smiling evilly as her plan was working.

"He is, but he's with Hinata-san now. As much as I want to be with a fellow blonde like me, I won't break Hinata's heart like that, and what's more I won't make such a scandal send our two villages to war. Incidents less then that have caused wars in the past," said Temari sighing at her loss of having the one guy, who could give her happiness, and find he was with another woman.

Damn her honor for the Subaku family name.

"You do know he can have more then one wife you know," said Anko in a near whisper so no one would hear them.

"What? More then one wife! But I...," said Temari only to find Anko's index finger on her lips.

"Come by the Namikaze Estate later today and without being followed. I think you'll find that with Naruto you can have your cake and eat it too," said Anko smirking a smirk that made Temari shiver like she did when Gaara was still unstable.

'I still don't know whether to feel scared or excited. Maybe a little bit of both?' thought Temari seeing Anko leave with the smirk never leaving the Special Jounin's face.

(Elsewhere in the Streets of Konoha)

"I'm so glad to be out of the Hospital," said Tenten finally free of the sterile environment that seemed to be so...death related.

Thanks to Hinata's superior work on Tenten's tired body and overload brain, the weapons mistress was out of the Hospital feeling better then ever. The way that Naruto made her feel when they had made love still echoed throughout her body and the Jounin couldn't help herself in desiring to want more. She already sensed two new additions were added to the family through their combined connection with Naruto and Anko was now in the process of getting another woman added to the mix.

Tenten couldn't help her smile from fading slightly at how she looked back at how the village treated her lover years ago when he was a kid. His various teachers had the nerve to not teach him anything, except for Iruka despite his losses at the hands of Kyuubi, and was able to help raise Naruto somewhat like Father or maybe older brother. At least, her Father never turned him away, and made sure he was welcome in the shop despite several Shinobi coming in to do the opposite or raise the prices so Naruto couldn't pay.

Her Father's answer was kicking them out of the shop and telling them to never return or they would have to explain themselves to the Sandaime.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her line of sight caught a discreet looking sex store that sold various items from toys to various costumes for role playing. Ironically, they never once sold any of Jiraiya's perverted novels, and even made a _small_ sign stating that fact on the store. Looking around quickly, Tenten quickly entered the store to find the one thing that would impress Naruto, and when she went to the clothing area she saw the item she needed that would make Naruto want to pound into her again like the genetic jackhammer he was.

'It's perfect! But I can't wear it here. Damn! I know I'll get back to the Estate, slip it on, see Naruto-kun, and then he'll have me pressed against the wall banging me like a drum,' thought Tenten her mind filled with perverted thoughts while blood was coming out of her nose.

After purchasing the said blood loss inducing clothes, Tenten was practically skipping with excitement at returning to the Namikaze Estate to show off her sexy clothes to her lover, and get a _reward_ for her choice of clothing. Unfortunately, her happy time was going to be delayed when Sakura came into her line of sight, and the weapon mistress now had a sudden urged to turn the large forehead Haruno woman into her latest weapons testing dummy.

The pink haired woman had been Naruto's teammate for so long before her lover finally got promoted thanks to her idol Tsunade, as the Hokage, and the backing of several other Daimyos that Naruto had visited. The very same pink haired woman had hated Naruto for so long after Sasuke died at the Namikaze's hands and even pushed for the Council to do something about it on the grounds that Naruto had killed the Uchiha Clans chance for any possible revival. It infuriated Tenten that after all Naruto had done for Sakura when they were younger that the ungrateful bitch _still_ hated him like he was the demon sealed inside of him.

That was another thing that upset Tenten. After the incident in retrieving Gaara from the capture of Akatsuki, Sakura had learned of Naruto demon sealed inside of him, and even though she knew Naruto was not the Kyuubi, she slowly started hating him for it. Sakura wouldn't even acknowledge that Uchiha Madara was the one that summoned the Kyuubi in the first place and when Sasuke died, she even threatened to kill Naruto if she saw him outside of missions or was ever somehow with him alone.

4 years ago Naruto might have been heartbroken by those hate filled words, but not this time, and he even went so far, as to tell Sakura that if she can't stand being around him whether it was for missions, casual walking bys, or anything else that required them to be in the same area at the same time, then she could just fuck off, and quit being a Shinobi. It had surprised everyone that he said that to her face and even more so when he blocked her raged infused punch before delivering a punch of his own sending her into a nearby wall. Normally, Tenten would have been offended by that since no one liked a man, who hit a woman, but in this case since Sakura was a Shinobi it came with the territory that one might get hurt, and gender be damned in the process.

Thinking back further at the moment more carefully, Tenten thought she saw Hinata with the shocked group jump up real quick, and gave a silent cheer when they saw it happen.

"Hey Tenten!" said Sakura surprised to see the woman, who had been in the Hospital for such a short time was now back on her feet, and shopping of all things.

"Hello Haruno-san," said Tenten since most of the girls among the Rookie's along with herself had come to dislike Sakura's fan-girl attitude even when it remained in her after she became the apprentice to Tsunade.

"What do you have in the bag?" said Sakura ignoring the insult of being called her last name by her friend instead of being nice and calling her by her first.

"Just some clothes I got real quick before heading out," said Tenten hoping that Sakura wouldn't make an attempt to see what she got or go to the store itself.

"Oh, well that sounds nice. We should do some shopping together sometime when were not busy doing missions," said Sakura trying to stir up a conversation with her fellow female Shinobi.

"Eventually. Listen I have to go do some stuff at the weapons shop and I can't be late or else my dad will flip out on me," said Tenten since her Father was letting her work at the store almost full-time now when she wasn't training or on missions.

As such he was treating Tenten more like an employee when working there so she would have to earn her money.

"Okay I won't keep you. Say hi to Neji and Lee for me if you see them," said Sakura before heading out to do her own thing.

'Finally I thought she would never leave. Now to make a quick stop the weapons shop to make sure my story is partially true and then onto the Namikaze Estate to see my forever sexy Pleasure-sama,' thought Tenten before getting another nose bleed as her thoughts turned perverted.

(Namikaze Estate-3 Hours Later)

Naruto awoke from his nap feeling refreshed from his time of great love making sex with Shion and Ayame as well as the _affection_ from the others afterwards. His eyes turned to see blonde haired form on his chest looking at him with one eye while the other had been covered by her hair. Ino smiled at him and held him tighter wishing that she has been nicer to him when they were kids instead of following Sakura's lead at the Academy in making him feel insignificant to that Uchiha traitor.

Naruto could feel her shame though he never held it against her for what she did since Ino was just doing what most children were doing at his age in Konoha and listening to their parents. Gently raising his hand, he petted Ino's hair to let her know that he loved her, and that all was forgiven concerning their childhood.

"You are too merciful Pleasure-sama," said Ino before kissing along him along the neck and his chest while still keeping a firm hold on his body.

"What kind of man would I be if I held a grudge against everyone around me? You are not the would-be Sasuke fan-girl you once were at the Academy Ino. You are a strong female Shinobi that I would trust with my life just like I would Hana, Hinata, Ayame, Anko, Shion, and Tenten," said Naruto continuing to pet his lover's blonde hair while the other petted Hana's own, who speaking of the Inuzuka, had awakened from her sleep, and had begun kissing his stomachs abs after lifting up his shirt.

"You are the Alpha all women should embrace Pleasure-sama," said Hana snuggling her face into his abs loving the feel of her skin against his whether it was dry, wet with her saliva, or wet from _other_ fluids.

"Thank you Hana-chan," said Naruto scratching behind her ear making Hana move her leg like a dog when its master hits that special spot.

The end result was the sheets being removed and Hana clawing at Naruto's pants while letting out a dog like whine at not getting them off as she wanted to. Ino herself was now becoming more aggressive, as he was tugging on his shirt wishing it wasn't on him, and wanted to tear it off of him while kissing him.

"May we Pleasure-sama?" said Ino feeling herself getting wet from all the kissing and Hana's increased panting at her desires yet to be fulfilled all on Naruto's command.

"How could I say no to you two?" said Naruto before giving Ino more kisses while Hana went to work on removing her pants to get passed her knees.

(Lemon Starts)

The instant he said those words, the two women began to please their love/master the only way they knew how, with Ino removing the lower half of her purple out fit so Naruto could eat her out, and Hana removing his pants with boxers before giving him a good sucking.

After several seconds, Hana positioned herself over his hard member before lowering her moist pussy onto it, and let out a loud moan that almost sounded like a howl when the large organ filled her up. While this was happening, Naruto was licking at Ino's pussy while Ino had now removed the rest of her clothes, and began playing with her breasts moaning Naruto's name as she did.

Hana now having adjusted to Naruto's cock, began to ride her lover while removing her upper clothes to get herself naked, and was let out elevated moans of pleasure. She had missed this so much that she couldn't live without having this for so long and the thought of her lover being punished for allegedly "raping" her was not something she wanted.

"Oh Pleasure-sama! You're tongue is working wonders on my pussy," said Ino grinding her hips into his face while Naruto continued to lick her pussy until finally she came hard from him licking her clit several times with a chakra enhanced touch with his tongue.

"You're pussy tastes as great as you look Ino-chan," said Naruto before he continued the assault with his mouth with one hand on her him and the other on one of the back of her ass giving it a light tap making Ino gasp in shock.

As for Hana, she was still riding him wildly, gasping in pleasure finding that the pleasure only seemed to go up with every movement downward, and when she landed on the final push in all she could do was scream. She didn't need to speak about how great it was, her silent screams of pleasure, and the arching of her back from her orgasm was more then enough proof she was enjoying every second of it.

Hana felt his glorious cum fill her to no end and prayed to Kami that nothing short of his cruel intervention her from enjoying this blissful moment. With what strength she had, the Inuzuka woman slowly, and almost painfully detached herself from his cock before licking it clean. By the time she finished, Ino had another orgasm yet again, and after seeing Hana now off his hard tool she saw her chance to get a piece of it.

Without speaking, Ino slowly moved her way backward, and aligned her pussy with his cock ready to sheathe it in her wet folds. Once she entered, Ino let out a series of gasps, groans, and moved her hips in order to make the large appendage fit in her tight pussy. The young Yamanaka even had an orgasm when Naruto's thing was halfway through and made her receive another one when it was all the way in.

"Pleasure-sama! Pleasure-sama!" said Ino, as she soon regained some form of strength, and began riding him with Hana behind her massaging her tits.

"Pleasure-sama made you feel good Ino-chan. Now its time for you to return the favor," said Hana using her weight on Ino when she went down and her strength in lifting her up with Naruto thrusting upward at that moment that made Ino's eyes glaze over.

For Ino, she felt as if she died and went to sex Heaven. This feeling of completion and sexual bliss from this all out assault was the definition of it. The rhythm the two were doing on her body was sending her into a sexual overload yet again.

"Here...I...cum...Ino-chan!" said Naruto not that Ino would hear her as she was so into it that she couldn't even scream out her lover's name as she climaxed for what felt like the fifth time during her riding Naruto with Hana assisting her.

With one final thrust, Naruto climaxed into Ino, and filled the platinum blonde with his seed before the now overloaded Yamanaka fell forward onto Naruto muscled body. Hana was mere seconds behind Ino with her own orgasm from rubbing up repeatedly against her horny female sex partner with the smell of sweat and sex hitting her nose to causing it to appear.

"I think she's overloaded again Pleasure-sama," said Hana smirking at Naruto, who was breathing little heavy, but smirked back, and gave Hana smack on her rear making the Inuzuka give out an excited yelp.

"Now now Hana-chan there is no need to be a smart ass. Unless of course, you want to smack your smart ass repeatedly?" said Naruto with a grin before he smacked her quickly three more times.

"Only if you fuck me for being one Pleasure-sama," said Hana getting off of Ino and pulling her out of Naruto before placing her gently onto the floor.

"If you insist," said Naruto grabbing Hana by her hips and pulling her back onto the bed before fucking her from behind making her gasp in surprise as well as pleasure.

"Yes Pleasure-sama! Yes! I insist you fuck me for being a smart ass," said Hana enjoying Naruto's aggressive thrusts into her pussy and smacking her ass in-between thrusts.

"Tell me you like being smacked in your smart ass. Tell me you like being spanked like the horny smart ass Inuzuka bitch you are," said Naruto thrusting into her and giving her ass a loud "SLAP!" from his ass.

"Yes Pleasure sama! I like being smacked in my smart ass. I like being spanked like the smart ass horny Inuzuka bitch that I am!" said Hana enjoying being submissive one in this sex romp with her Alpha male of a lover.

Naruto grinned, as he sped up his thrusts into Hana's pussy, and his slaps to her ass to make the Inuzuka reach her orgasm to sate her sexual desire for the a few days. Hana loved every second of it, as she climaxed from one orgasm to another, and when he climaxed himself the poor Inuzuka woman arched her back as she passed out from the pleasure the two reached together before falling onto the soft mattress below.

(Lemon Ends)

When it was over Naruto got dressed, made a several shadow clones, and had them take the two women to two separate bedrooms to rest while the others took his bed sheets to the laundry room. While this happened, the original Naruto headed down stairs to make himself something to eat to regain his lost energy, and relax until another one of his sexy women needed some satisfaction...Namikaze style.

"Its good to be me," said Naruto after making himself a few dozen sandwiches and dug in like a hungry animal.

(Hokage Tower)

"You know that when I told you there would be a punishment for your accusations that I meant it Kurenai," said Tsunade seeing the Genjutsu Mistress looking away in shame at her actions.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Kurenai since she couldn't deny she had walked right into this one and she knew had Asuma been around he would have told that too.

"Well fortunately, for _you_ anyway, I just received a letter from your accuser asking that I show you mercy, and that whatever punishment I was going to deliver be stopped," said Tsunade looking slightly irritable at the note, as if it held more then the Hokage let on.

"Naruto asked for leniency on my behalf?" said Kurenai surprised at the young man's act of helping her even after she had accused him of being the rapist of her good dear friend Anko.

"Yes. It seems Naruto is using that damn luck and spreading it around. If only he would give some to me when I go gambling," said Tsunade reading the note again wishing she could tear it up and deny it, but she couldn't.

'That and the blackmail he's got on Tsunade-sama,' thought Shizune having read the note along with seeing one of the many copies of an embarrassing picture involving a drunken Tsunade kissing Iruka in her office.

How in Kami's name did he get that both women still didn't know.

"Per Naruto's _request_, I am _NOT_ going to punish you, but I can still give you a warning, and that is simply stay away from my little brother or the punishment I was going to hand out to you originally will be child's play compared to what I will do," said Tsunade her eyes narrowing at Kurenai, who bowed her head, and left without another word.

"You know she'll get away with it again if Naruto asks. From what I understand, he still has other types of blackmail on you, and will use it should he have to," said Shizune, who wondered how Tsunade was going to get around that.

"I know! When I find out how he got those pictures I'll get something on him using the same dirty tricks," said Tsunade, who now had the preverbal fire in her eyes, and was determined to outdo Naruto at his own blackmailing game.

'There are times like this I wish Tsunade-sama was more humbled by the Sandaime and focused on stomping down on your drinking habits,' thought Shizune letting out a quiet sigh hoping Naruto would be easier to deal with since he actually _wanted_ this job.

(Konoha Hospital)

Hinata loved working on patients at the Hospital despite the times people would die from serious injuries that not even she could stop from ending a life. What's more is on certain occasions when no one was around, Naruto would pay her a visit, and would be able to get her to give him a _special physical_ in her office. Of course, they used the Jounin level Sound Barrier Jutsu's in the office and the Privacy Lock Jutsu using the Kyuubi power to give it that extra defensive kick to it should Tsunade decide to pop in for a medical report or two.

The last thing Hinata needed was for Tsunade to see was her face first on her desk, with Naruto pounding into her, and making her have one orgasm after another.

"Hey Hinata, how's it going?" said Kiba entering her office with a smile on his face and Akamaru beside him barking a hello to her too.

"Hello Kiba. I'm just working on some paperwork before heading home," said Hinata knowing why Kiba was here and was to ask her out on a date yet again.

While she was used to it by now, it was getting old since she was going to marry Naruto in secret, she wanted to tell everyone she was getting married to make Kiba stop, and the last thing she needed was her Father with the Hyuuga Elders from stopping it from ever happening. Hinata would be damned if she let them stand in her way of happiness and was going to make sure _she_ got the wedding _she_ wanted with Naruto being the one _she_ was marrying.

"I was thinking you could leave early and go on a little date with me?" said Kiba, which was what he wanted since he really liked Hinata, and still couldn't see what she saw in Naruto outside of him being a Namikaze or being the next Hokage of the village.

"Sorry Kiba-san, but I have too much work to do today, and I need to see another patient right now," said Hinata taking the folder for her next patient and began leaving the room.

"Come on Hinata. Just let me have one date? Just one! What could you possibly see in Naruto? I mean I know you've had a crush on him for like _forever_, but shouldn't be time to move on, and be with someone that will _return_ your affection?" said Kiba sounding a little annoyed by her rejection of his advances over the years.

"Kiba-san, I know that you like me beyond that of friendship, but I cannot return your affection in the same manner, and will never return it. My heart belongs to Naruto-kun and for your information he has returned my affection for him so I would appreciate it if you didn't try to pursue me in a relationship," said Hinata walking around the Inuzuka to continue her rounds with an angry Kiba behind her glaring.

'Were not done Hinata. Not by a long shot!' thought Kiba, who was not going to let this stop him from making her his bitch.

(Namikaze Estate-2 Hours Later)

Tenten entered her new home giddy with sheer sexual excitement with her bag holding her erotic clothes she purchased earlier. Like she had told Sakura, she had headed to her Father's weapon store to run the shop for a little while, but during the entire time she had spent there, she kept looking at the bag filled with the clothes she purchased, and it made her even hornier then before. Telling her Father that she suddenly had to go (much to his protest) meet someone, Tenten grabbed her bag, and headed to the Namikaze Estate.

Now she was here to be with her love undisturbed. Shion having sensed her through the link, had already left to speak to the Hokage of keeping a permanent residence within the Leaf, Anko was currently working her job at torturing people with Ibiki, Hinata was at the Hospital, and Ayame was asleep from sexual exhaustion along with Ino and Hana.

As for Naruto, she sensed he was in the kitchen having finished the last of the sandwiches he made for himself to get back his energy from when he spent it with several of his sexy wives/mistresses. Letting out a perverted giggle at him sensing her arrival to his Estate, Tenten quietly made her way to her room to get changed into her outfit, and after she was done went downstairs practically skipping to her lover.

"Oh Pleasure-sama," said Tenten seductively behind the wall near the door that led to the kitchen where her lover was sitting in.

"Yes Ten-chan," said Naruto having put the dishes away and sat back in his chair with his stomach satisfied with what it was currently digesting.

"Can you help me with something?" said Tenten feeling her body was already burning up from where she was.

"Sure Ten-chan, but what is it that you need help with exactly?" said Naruto letting an all knowing smile come to his face.

(Lemon Starts Here)

Weellll, you see Pleasure-sama, I wanted your opinion on some clothes I got, and wanted to know if you approved of them," said Tenten before walking slowly and sexually into the kitchen that made Naruto's eyes widen.

Tenten was dressed in what could be considered a school girl uniform one saw in porno movies only the skirt was a micro skirt that did very little to hide her private area between her legs. Her white shirt was tied in a knot between her plump breasts, her stockings were past her knees, and the skirt itself would move up revealing her now moistening pussy.

"Damn!" said Naruto, as he instantly got a hard, and it almost ripped his pants from the sight of her.

"I knew you would like it Pleasure-sama. Now if you could help me with my homework I got from my Sex Ed class at school, I would be most..._appreciative_," said Tenten putting a hand on his pants along the crotch line.

"Let's take this to the Living Room couch where we can _explore_ me helping you with your homework," said Naruto snaking his hand around her ass under the skirt giving it a firm squeeze before exiting the kitchen to the Living Room.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama. You see the homework concerns the ways of a large penis a male can make a woman feel good where the assignment require me to find a male with a large penis and let him pound into me until I have an orgasm. Do you think you could help me with the assignment Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten, as the two sat down, and she unzipped his pants to free his large member from the clear pain it was in that Naruto was doing a great deal of not showing his frustration.

"Of course. Let's begin the lesson Ten-chan," said Naruto before he began kissing Tenten on lips and removing her shirt revealing her bare chest since the girl decided to not wear a bra.

Naruto wasn't going to complain.

Neither was Tenten, as she enjoyed the attention her breasts were getting while one of her hands began to stroke his cock before she moved to sit on his lap, and let his meat stick enter her. She let out a moan, as Naruto's cock filled her pussy, and his hand on her ass under the micro skirt giving it a massage along with her breast with his other hand. She began to ride him up and down with her breast now in his face while both of his hands were on her hips to further assist her bouncing on him.

"How am I doing in this position Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten gasping, as Naruto has his head buried in her valley between her tits licking the sensitive spot that lay there.

"You are doing well Ten-chan. You're tits are so luscious I could keep my face buried in them all day," said Naruto after coming up for air giving both her ass cheeks a squeeze making Tenten squeal in delight, as she was riding him faster, and her lover continued his assault on breasts with his mouth.

It wasn't long before the increase in pace made Tenten have her climax, arching her back, and screaming out his "name" before her weight pressed fully on Naruto. His hands still on her ass were giving them a sensual massage that was making Tenten horny again and she moved her hips around to send sparks throughout her pussy in addition to tell Naruto she wanted more. Not one to turn down such an invitation, Naruto lifted Tenten up by her ass while she clung to him with her arms around his neck, and let him place her back first on the Living Room table with him still inside of her.

"How was I riding you like that Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten letting her pussy muscles give her love a gentle squeeze around his still hardened cock.

"You did very good Ten-chan. Now for the next lesson, let's see how you take a large hard cock like mine _sideways_!" said Naruto tilting her so she was on her side and began thrusting into her making Tenten gasp every time he entered.

"Oh yes! Yes! Take me sideways Pleasure-sama! I'm your naughty school girl slut, who needs to be taught a lesson," said Tenten loving how Naruto was hitting all the right spots within her pussy while he fondled her breast licked a sensitive spot on her neck.

"That you are Ten-chan. That you are," said Naruto deciding to speed up before he had his orgasm that triggered Tenten's own.

When Naruto disconnected from Tenten, she fell onto the table while Naruto fell back onto the couch staring at her ass raised into the air, and heard her let out a whimper at not having him inside of her pussy. He couldn't blame her, as he too felt his cock being hit by the cold air, and wanted to keep it warm inside of Tenten's cum filled snatch. Just seeing Tenten like that, made him want to take her again even though she would possibly pass out from the sheer pleasure of it like the other two, quite possibly before he was done.

Still...the slight subtle movements of Tenten's ass and her whimpering of his name while calling for more sex was not something Naruto was going to turn down. Getting off the couch, Naruto grabbed Tenten's ass, gave it a light yet loud "smack" making her raise it a little higher, and thrusted into her again much to both their delights. Tenten screamed out his "name" when Naruto thrusted repeatedly into her from behind, finding herself being overloaded by the constant bliss she was getting from his cock, and after they both had another orgasm she passed out in sheer pleasure of what she had just received with her eyes glazed over from the experience.

Naruto however, was still very horny, and still had a raging hard while inside Tenten's pussy with the need for more sex to satisfy his urges.

"_**She's passed out while you're still ready to go. If it weren't for the fact you satisfied her more then anyone else ever could it would be insulting,"**_ said Kyuubi inside of Naruto, who had been secretly stimulating his vessel's sex drive so he would be more aggressive, and desiring more as time went on.

'What do you think I should do? Continue fucking her even further, then punish her for not being able to keep up, and do it in a manner that would be sexually pleasing to me on the eyes to see too?' thought Naruto before he raised an eyebrow thoughtfully while the Kyuubi sweat dropped at his vessel wondering how the man seemed to sway from sheer genius to that of a slightly stupid baka.

"_**Just so you know, it was your own mind that thought up that idea not mine,"**_ said Kyuubi before grinning at Naruto, who couldn't help, but grin back at the idea.

While this idea was brewing between the two, Naruto's body had gone on auto pilot, and decided to continue where it had left off in fucking Tenten by continuing to fuck the now slightly out of it woman. At the same time, Tenten's body seemed to be doing the same as Naruto's, and would push back when his body thrusted forward. After some time the two climaxed yet again, but with only their bodies feeling the experience while Naruto was finishing up his "punishment" idea, and Tenten was still out of it from the previous orgasm.

When Naruto's mind came back from what was going on, he had felt the echoes of the orgasm, and pulled out of Tenten to let the girl's body rest fully on the table while he sat back on the couch. Making Shadow Clone, Naruto had it get him a towel to clean himself off, and proceed with "punishing" Tenten for her lack of stamina in their love making.

(End of Lemon)

Naruto left Tenten to her unconscious state, as he went to get some "toys" from Anko's room knowing she wouldn't mind since she didn't really need them anymore thanks to him. After getting what he needed, Naruto got some papers with sealing ink, and went back down stairs to the Living Room with Tenten still out of it.

It was time to get to work.

(Konoha Hospital)

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I will be your Doctor today," said Hinata, as she walked into the room to her next patient of the day, who had requested she have a check up rather then coming in for a mandatory appointment like most Shinobi or civilians do.

"Hello Hinata. My name is Fuma Sasame," said Sasame, who was glad to be in Konoha again having become the Fuma Clan's ambassador from Rice Country.

"Oh Sasame-san, what a surprise this is. To be honest I didn't see, who I was seeing, and only knew I was speaking to a fellow female Shinobi. How are you?" said Hinata, who was surprised to see the orange haired girl, and already she was reminded of Naruto from his clothes when they were kids.

That and how she learned Naruto had accidentally groped Sasame back then because she hid her female _assets_ with baggy clothes.

"Good. How is Naruto? I've heard rumors you too are getting married and you're Father along with the Elders are digging through every law book within the village to prevent it from happening," said Sasame, who was all for the two getting married, but despite the good wishes to her two friends, there was still apart of Sasame that wanted to be with Naruto herself.

"Yes. I blame Tsunade-sama for that. I told her out of good faith after I surpassed her as an apprentice to the medical arts, but she got drunk, and basically said we there was a possibility that we _might_ be getting married. My Father doesn't like Naruto-kun very much and will see to it that if there is some way to make us unhappy it will make _him_ happy. Even if he did though, it won't matter, as we have the Fire Daimyo's approval, and it trumps any type of law my Father may discover. If necessary we will get married outside of the village and see to it that the marriage is valid by other means," said Hinata knowing that when it came to Naruto, he would go above, and beyond the call of duty to ensure that they got married without interference from anything short of the Shinigami appearing to take out his soul just out of some cruel spite.

"You are so lucky Hinata-san. Naruto seems like such a great guy and I wish I had got to him before you did. It's actually the reason I came here today to talk to you during my checkup since I feel my baby clock ticking in my head and it's telling me to have Naruto-kun's baby even though he's with you," said Sasame, which was true since every "baby clock" that went off also had its own "potential Father/Husband Locator" or "PF/HL", and right now it was telling her Naruto was the one she needed right now.

"It's not as surprising as you think Sasame-san. In fact, many women in Naruto's life that are his or around his age anyway are feeling the "itch" in them, and want Naruto to give them the "scratch" to release them of it," said Hinata thinking back to all the women that her love had conquered in such a short time with the list still growing.

Sasame was shocked, she never expected anyone else aside from Hinata to feel anything for Naruto, and when she heard the rumors the Fuma Clan member thought all was lost.

"You must have to beat them back with a stick so they don't get to Naruto-kun," said Sasame before blushing at the choice of suffix she used to the man's name.

"Not as much as you think," said Hinata quickly putting up a Sound Suppression Jutsu so they could have some secured privacy in what she was going to say next.

"What do you mean?" said Sasame wondering what Hinata was talking about seeing something in the Hyuuga woman's eyes.

"Visit the Namikaze Estate tomorrow and all will be explained, but you must promise me you must tell _no one_ about this, and be discreet in coming to the Estate," said Hinata, as she needed to make sure everything was done cautiously until the Fuma woman entered the Namikaze home.

Sasame was unsure at first, but then again she had no reason to believe Hinata would try to deceive her, and decided that if Naruto trust the Hyuuga then so could she.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto smiled at the work he had created before setting his plan into motion and took his work over to an unconscious Tenten, who still whimpered for his touch, and wished to be taken one more time. Putting his work down, Naruto took the potently large dildo he got from Anko's stash in her room, and put it in Tenten's still dripping pussy making the said woman moan at being filled yet again. Once the object was inside, Naruto picked up the seal paper, and placed it on the wet area. After that he activated the seals using both his and Kyuubi chakra at the same time so the only way to remove the seal would be through his own hands.

Anyone else would get a nasty shock and if it was Tenten herself, then she would get shocked along the clit, but in a way that would raise her sexual pleasure yet not give her release. As for the dildo, Naruto made special modifications to it so it would be attuned to his chakra so depending on how much he created, and then sent to the special frequency transmitter in the object the dildo would vibrate according for a certain about of time.

"Its time to wake up Ten-chan we have to talk about a few things," said Naruto giving her ass a nice tap twice, which had made Tenten slightly become awake, and aware of things while Naruto moved around to face her since she had little to no strength rising from the table.

"P-Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten looking tired, but her love and lust from him still there beneath it all.

"Got it right in one Ten-chan," said Naruto smiling at Tenten, as he gently cupped her face, and she moved her face around his hand like a cat returning affection to her master.

"Pleasure-sama, my pussy feels complete, but I'm slightly confused at this feeling, as you are in front of me, and yet I feel something in my pussy," said Tenten wishing she could see what it was, but she didn't have the strength to see.

"That's because I put something there Ten-chan. You during our love making session you did a very naughty thing and passed out from the orgasm that I gave you," said Naruto, as he still kept a tender smile on his face.

"Is what I did bad Pleasure-sama? I thought me being naughty girl was a good thing?" said Tenten wondering how it could be wrong what she did and wondered how her lover was going to handle this.

"I was still ready for one more round with you Ten-chan, but you were out of it, and that in a way disappointed me because I expected you to have more stamina," said Naruto, who saw the horrified look on Tenten's face at his words.

"I didn't mean for that to happen Pleasure-sama. Honest!" said Tenten, as she now felt her reputation as a strong Shinobi go out the window, and felt ashamed at her lack of sexual stamina.

"I know Ten-chan, but in order to prevent it from happening again, I need to make sure you're stamina to a point where it won't happen again.

"Hence the dildo in my pussy," said Tenten wondering what else her lover and master was going to do to punish her.

"Yes. In addition, I also put a seal around your pussy so no one can remove it, but myself since I used Kyuubi's charka with my own. For the next few days, you will be hit with several increased levels from the toy, and unless I say so you are not allowed to engage in any sexual activity with me or the others," said Naruto seeing Tenten's eyes widen and she grabbed onto him with what strength she had with her face snuggling into his abs.

"Not that Pleasure-sama! Anything, but that! Don't take away your cock from me! Please reconsider the latter part of your decision and my punishment. I'll do better next time," said Tenten knowing she sounded sluttish, but she loved Naruto so much, and the lust she had for him was almost as potent.

"I am not without mercy Ten-chan. Prove to me that you have the stamina to last and I will let you have some fun during your punishment as a sign of good faith," said Naruto stroking her brown hair while she nodded and kissed his abs.

(Quick Lemon)

"Anything for you Pleasure-sama. Always for you," said Tenten grabbing onto his pants and letting out a whine at the object she desired was beyond her reach at the moment since she wanted to make it up to him.

'She must really be addicted to me to act like this. Must be the pheromones that I am constantly releasing added with my demonic 'gifts' Kyuubi gave me,' thought Naruto before he sighed and unzipped his pant to release his cock much to his lovers delight.

"_**Your welcome!"**_ said Kyuubi in order to remind Naruto that it was in no small part because of him.

"Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten since she was confused at this and wanted to make sure this wasn't some secret test to gauge her willpower.

"The punishment will start after I cum in your mouth. When that happens I'll use my chakra to activate the vibrator in the dildo in your pussy to signify its started," said Naruto patting Tenten on the head, who looked up at him with new found devotion, and began to devote her mouth to his cock.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head at Tenten's vigor in pleasing him made the Namikaze become filled with so much pleasure and loved how she worked her tongue on his shaft. All Naruto could do was massage her scalp while letting out groans of approval at the sheer pleasure Tenten was giving him, and Tenten moaned during her sucking that created vibrations aimed at his cock making the feeling all the more grand.

"Here...I...cum...Ten-chan!" said Naruto feeling her accelerating her pace before and after he spoke before he released his seed into her mouth.

Tenten savored the taste of his baby making seed knowing it would probably be awhile before she would have a chance to taste it or even have his cock in her pussy. She was however, determined to be strong for her lover, as she had dishonored herself in not being able to keep up with him, and wanted show him that she would do _anything_ to prove she could. No sooner had she finished drinking the white fluid down, did she feel something vibrating in her pussy, and nearly jumped in surprise because of it.

"What happens now Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten while stroking him gently hoping to keep him in the mood for more even if doing this was pushing it.

"Now I lay down the ground rules of your punishment Ten-chan. The only thing you are aloud to wear aside from the white stocking is the micro skirt you have on and if you so desire may walk around naked. Unless something very important happens like our friends coming over, the Hokage requesting you at the tower to give you missions, or if you go outside to train. At the same time, should any of the women need _relief_ when I am not around to give it to them, you _will_ in my place, and if you are a good girl I'll see to it you get as good as you give," said Naruto before he climaxed yet again onto Tenten's face, who licked up the liquid, and smothered it around her breasts.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama I won't fail you," said Tenten before put his cock back into her pants and gasped when she felt the vibrating dildo increase its vibration.

(End Quick Lemon)

"That increase is for the freebee you just got Ten-chan. Now go clean yourself off and get ready for dinner tonight since we are going to have a special guest tonight, who will need your skilled tongue," said Naruto helping Tenten up and gave her a slap in the ass to get her moving, which she did skipping slightly to, and up the stairs letting her breasts jump with every step she took.

Kami Naruto loved that woman.

(Konoha Hospital)

It was finally time to for Hinata to go home and as she headed to her office she noticed her door open slightly with what looked like Kiba inside waiting for her. It made Hinata frown at his constant attempt to court her repeatedly over the years and wished the poor stupid baka would leave her alone. She quite possibly suspected the man also wanted to court her just to get into her pants, which she believed was the case since many men had tried to court her for that very reason only to be politely shot down, and now she was going to have to do it again..._hard_! As she continued walked to her office however, her keen Shinobi instincts told her something was wrong, and told her to use her Byakugan to learn of this unknown threat. Activating her Byakugan she saw the threat, which was a seal just beyond the door filled with knock out gas, and with enough to put down at least 3 ANBU.

'So that's his game is it? Kiba-baka knows I have to head to my office since all my things for home are there and with me knocked out he can easily rape me. The gas is the kind to have amnesia like affects so after he was done and left I would have been none the wiser when I woke up. No doubt, he would have tried to get me pregnant with his child in order to forever have that over my head until after Naruto-kun married me, and then revealed it to me in secret after our wedding to have some kind of perverted hold over me. Bastard!' thought Hinata, and was now scowling at the form of Kiba behind the door. After sending a pulse of chakra from her hand to seal, Hinata saw it activate knocking out the surprised Inuzuka before she walked into the office, took her things from the room, and would call some nurses to help retrieve Kiba for medical observation due to an unexpected "fainting spell".

When she got home, Hinata intended to have Naruto help her get rid of this bad dog once, and for all!

(Namikaze Estate)

"Nervous?" said Anko walking with the Suna woman, who seemed to walk with a slight nervousness despite her being the older sister of a once psychotic demon vessel for a younger brother, and current Kazekage of Suna.

"Would you laugh at me if I said I was a little? I mean...I don't understand what the Hell it is I'm doing here?" said Temari wishing she had brought her fan with her should things get too weird for her.

Anko had intercepted Temari on the way over to the Namikaze Estate as a precaution should the Suna woman decided to get cold feet and get turn back. At the moment, Anko had her arm around Temari grinning wildly at the Suna woman, who felt she was in for something that would change her life, and she didn't know if it was for better...or for worse.

"I'll tell you what you're doing here. You're here because you want to get laid with the man of your dreams and he's inside!" said Anko making Temari sweat drop at her fellow female Shinobi.

They entered the Estate finding it was well lit meaning someone was in fact home, as Anko knew that a certain _someone_ would be, and showed her to the dining area. When Temari entered, she surprisingly saw Naruto sitting in a chair at the table, and greeted her with a smile. Temari knew Naruto was the owner of this Estate just as she knew he was the Namikaze Heir when Tsunade announced it to everyone in Konoha. What had really surprised Temari was that Naruto was apparently the man that had fucked Anko into submission along with Ino, and Tenten even though he was in a relationship with Hinata.

"Hey Temari-chan! I see you took up Anko-chan's invitation to see me. Care to join me for dinner?" said Naruto smiling devilishly at her releasing more pheromones into the air, which made Temari blush, and felt her heart beating faster then usual for some reason.

"Dinner?" said Temari wondering why her brain that handled complex things seemed to be shutting down.

"Yeah! Have dinner with Naruto-kun since you are already here. Then afterwards you can have some _dessert_ we got prepared just for you," said Anko, who had somehow gotten behind Temari much to her surprise, and blushed as she felt hands massaging her rear.

Temari was sweating now feeling hot under her clothes, which for her shouldn't happen since she was born, and bred in the desert of Wind Country. All she could do was nod and walk over to the chair opposite of Naruto, who sat back down smiling at her as if all was well with the world.

"She seems quite nervous all of a sudden. I wonder why?" said Anko grinning wickedly at Temari before winking at Naruto and holding up something in her hand out of the Suna girl's eye sight making the Namikaze's grin widen.

"S-So Naruto w-what's on the m-menu tonight?" said Temari feeling a sudden chill run through her, but couldn't determine the source of it.

"To be honest I don't know. Oh Ayame! What are we having for dinner tonight?" said Naruto turning his head to the right in the direction of what Temari could only assume was the direction of the kitchen.

'Ayame? What's she doing here?' thought Temari finding herself becoming fidgety yet again for some reason.

"My super ramen special of course," said Ayame coming into the room carrying her a large steaming container of ramen mixed with beef, fish, herbs, and other various foods that made it so incredibly delicious.

However, that wasn't what Temari was looking at, and what she was looking at made the Suna woman's eyes bug out of her sockets.

'What the Hell? She's naked!' thought Temari seeing Ayame only wearing an apron and oven mitts while trying to get up from her chair only to find her arms were now bound at the wrists with Anko leaning down smiling at her.

"It seems our big, strong, and tough Temari-chan is afraid of seeing other people naked around her..._Pleasure-sama_," said Anko now grinning almost sadistically even further at Temari's eyes widening at the given name to Naruto and was about to scream when she had something white gagged into her mouth that upon recognizing the Suna woman tried to struggle further.

It was her panties. Somehow Anko had removed her panties without her knowing.

"Now Anko be nice. If I recall you were a little afraid too when I paid you a little visit," said Naruto wagging his finger at the woman, who pouted, and walked over to him before sitting on his lap grinding her body against him.

"Not anymore though. In fact, I'm looking forward to having a little _fun time_ with you pretty soon," said Anko giving the man a luscious kiss tongue and all before removing her trench coat.

Temari herself was struggling to figure out in Kami's name she should do. She couldn't get out of the binds on her wrist, and now her legs seemed to have magically been at the ankles.

Yet Anko was on Naruto's lap kissing him erotically. So who tied her ankles?

It was then she felt slender female hands on her legs underneath the table connected to a body hidden under the table cloth.

(Lemon Starts)

Temari looked down at the hands seeing them get close to what lay beyond her short light blue skirt and tried to close her legs at the knees. The hands of course blocked this move before slapping the inner side of each leg and pushed them away from each other. She struggled to fight back against the advancing hands, but it was all in vain, and Temari couldn't stop her body from freezing as the hands touched her womanhood. The touch from the hands made Temari move her hip, as the pair of fingers massaged, prodded, poked, and glided over her inner walls making them become increasingly moist.

Then she felt a tongue being added to the mix.

As for Anko, she along with Naruto were watching Temari's face heat up, as a certain someone underneath the table worked her fingers on the Suna woman's lower region. All the while Ayame had served the two ramen, which both enjoyed, and had devoured with gusto since one of the ingredients used was dango. After that both Anko and Naruto had began another make out session before dragging Ayame into it stripping her of the yellow kitchen apron though she didn't mind what so ever. Anko herself had lost her short skirt and mess shirt leaving her just as naked as the other woman sitting on Naruto's lap.

Speaking of the blonde, it didn't take along for both women to get Naruto's shirt along with his pants off before they eagerly began stroking his cock with loving affection. Naruto now had one hand fingering Ayame's pussy and the other was giving Anko's right breast a massage therapy session.

"Let me go first Pleasure-sama. I missed your cock so much it almost hurts not to have it inside of me," said Anko in pleading voice as she couldn't take it anymore and proceeded to move herself into position to ride his large member.

"Of course Anko-chan. Ayame-chan, be a sweet sexy dear, and give Temari some of the ramen you made. All the excitement on her end is no doubt leaving her drained and could use your _skills_ to help her," said Naruto pinching the woman's clit making Ayame have an orgasm as a result of it while Temari herself was screaming into her gag/panties in her mouth having had a orgasm from the mysterious tongue from the person under the table.

"Of course Pleasure-sama. After you're done with Anko-chan I want to have you next," said Ayame, who got a nod from Naruto, and a spank on her ass at the same time that made her yelp in excitement before she walked over to a panting Temari.

"Now that Ayame-chan is helping Temari-chan, can you remind me where we left off my sexy snake woman?" said Naruto, as the Special Jounin descended her pussy down onto his cock, and she let out a moan of satisfaction at him being inside of her again.

"I believe you were fucking me senseless on this anaconda in my pussy Pleasure-sama," said Anko panting noticeably from having him all the way inside of her.

"Well then, let's continue shall we?" said Naruto thrusting upward making Anko gasp at the motion while her lover brought her new found pleasure in this position.

With Temari, she couldn't find the strength to move after her initial oral induced orgasm, and was relieved when Ayame took her saliva coated panties out of her mouth used to gag her so she could breathe better. During the initial gasps for air, Ayame had poured the Suna woman some ramen, and gently placed the bowl to Temari's mouth to slowly sip down the contents.

"Feeling better?" said Ayame, who could see that her ramen really helped restore what energy that was lost from orgasm.

"Yes," said Temari, as it was the only thing she could say at the moment.

"Good. Now let's get you out of that top. You must be sweating heavily under it," said Ayame opening Temari's shirt and moving it back before removing the bra to let the Suna woman's skin feel air after the heat felt had sapped up what little was under her clothing.

Temari couldn't help, but let out a moan at the ever refreshing sensation of cool air in the Estate covering her body like an invisible blanket, and let out an uncontrolled gasp when Ayame started giving her breasts a massage from behind. The unknown figure beneath Temari was once more giving her tongue service to her pussy and when she wasn't the female fingers were touching her in all the right places.

'This isn't happening. I should be fighting this and running to Hokage about what is going on, but...I...I can't!' thought Temari, who tried to scream out again, but Ayame's lips stopped that from happening, and found herself in a tongue battle with the ramen making woman.

Anko was letting out mini screams with every up and down motion she made on Naruto's cock with the man himself burying his face in her tits. It wasn't long before Anko started speeding up with Naruto following right behind her and after a good minute of that they both came together with one final hard thrust. The result of course made Anko scream out in pleasure, as Naruto's seed filled her up, and further heightened the orgasm inside of her.

"I've missed having this feeling of my cock in side your pussy Anko-chan," said Naruto leaving her breasts and kissing around her neck area.

"The feeling is mutual Pleasure-sama," said Anko staying in that position to enjoy the warmth the two had together.

"How about you let Temari-chan _share_ that feeling now while I have Ayame remember the feeling too," said Naruto giving Anko's rear a slap making the Special Jounin yelp out at the sudden feeling of a stinging ass cheek.

"Of course Pleasure-sama," said Anko before getting off his cock and walked over to Temari in a sexy way with her swaying her hips when she walked.

Ayame seeing her chance, skipped over to Naruto with her breasts bouncing as she did with excitement on her face, and gave Naruto a loving kiss on the lips. Settling into his lap, Naruto massaged her breasts making Ayame sign at his touch, and she guided his hard cum covered cock to her pussy gasping like Anko did when it filled her to the brink.

"I've missed this Pleasure-sama. This closeness, this interaction, and everything about our loving making that makes me proud to be your future wife/mistress," said Ayame moving up and down on his slick meat stick while Naruto himself had one hand on her rear and another on one of her breasts.

"I second that," said Naruto before suckling on her free tit and together they started going into a sexual rhythm that was making Ayame getting further excited.

"Don't they look incredible together Temari-chan?" said Anko looking at them while she had the said Suna woman's face buried in her cum filled pussy making Temari taste her and Naruto's juices together.

Temari of course couldn't answer since she was licking away at Anko's pussy and Kami help her she was enjoying what she was doing. She had climaxed over 4 times already and had given up protesting against this sexual onslaught being given to her mercilessly. Now she was tasting the mixed cum juices of Anko and Naruto with the latter she was finding was quite addicting moaning once again at this sexual combo hitting her.

"It seems Temari-chan likes Pleasure-sama's cum," said the voice below Temari that had been licking and fingering her pussy with great expertise.

'It couldn't be. Not her!' thought Temari her eyes widening trying to pull back to look down wondering if it was, who she thought it was, but Anko grabbed the back of her head, and forced the Suna woman to continue servicing her.

"She sure does Tenten. She sure does," said Anko confirming Temari's shocked thoughts on just _who_ had been giving her oral treatment down south.

A scream of pleasure across from them from Ayame, as she climaxed from the intense pleasure she was getting from Naruto, and loved the feeling of his seed flooding inside of her pussy. Naruto of course had his head buried deep within her large breasts, loving the feeling of his head taking up residents there, and had no problem paying the _rent _for it. After staying like that in bliss for a moment, Naruto carefully rose from his seat with Ayame clinging to him before he turned, and placed her in the chair disconnecting his cock from her pussy making the ramen woman whimper at the loss.

"Ten-chan come here please," said Naruto, as if he were calling a pet, and tapped his foot to signal her to come to him before the near stampede like sounds of crawling was heard under the table.

"Yes Pleasure-sama!" said Tenten crawling out of the table cloth to kneel on both knees before him excitedly looking up at Naruto before stealing a glance at his cum covered cock and licked her lips slightly.

"Ayame-chan's pussy is leaking my cum as well as hers and I want you to lick it all up so it doesn't go to waste," said Naruto pointing to Ayame's pussy, which in fact was leaking his cum onto the chair, and the woman was too out of it to salvage it herself.

"But I wanted to clean your cock Pleasure-sama," said Tenten slightly disappointed she would not get the honor of cleaning him only to gasp in pleasure and surprise as the large vibrator in her pussy jumped several notches in movement.

"Are you disobeying me Ten-chan? I would have thought you wanted your punishment to end quickly with me giving you rewards for good behavior rather then punishments for _bad_ _disobedient_ behavior," said Naruto upping the vibrator level another step making Tenten whimper at the pleasurable torture she was getting.

"N-No Pleasure-sama. I-I just thought y-you would want m-myyyy help in c-cleaning your wonderf-ful coooock!" said Tenten fidgeting, as her hips moved from side to side while shock from the seal kicked in at her trying to use her pussy muscles to stimulate an orgasm.

"Only if I asked you to Ten-chan. Still, did I not give you the next best thing? Surely you don't want me to take _that_ away from you? Do you?" said Naruto eyeing a paling Tenten with a raised eyebrow, as if he would actually consider taken away some form of pleasure from her, and possibly give it to another.

"No! I mean please don't take that away from me Pleasure-sama. I spoke out of turn and my own stupidity. Any pleasure you give me during my punishment of being deprived of your beautiful cock is more then adequate," said Tenten bowing her head submissively at her lover/master.

"Good. Now go see to Ayame-chan while I claim another one of your...'sisters' into the Namikaze home," said Naruto cupping her face and giving it a loving touch that Tenten simply adored.

"As you wish Pleasure-sama," said Tenten before she began to lick Ayame's pussy taking in the leaking cum from the woman's hole.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, my dear sweet desert flower from Suna...Temari-chan," said Naruto walking beside Anko, who gave him a kiss on the lips, and let out a moan when he grabbed her ass.

"I take it my job is done here Pleasure-sama?" said Anko huskily in Naruto's ear giving it a sensual lick that made the Namikaze let out a sexual growl.

"With Temari-chan, yes. Though I think you should help remind Ten-chan that it is very bad to disobey her master given her current situation," said Naruto giving Anko's ass a squeeze and sent a pulse of chakra into the initial hand mark he made on her the first time giving the snake mistress a rush of lust that needed to be sated.

"You know just how to make me happy Pleasure-sama," said Anko, as she had removed Temari from her pussy lips, and skipped over silently to an unsuspecting Tenten giving the preoccupied girl several slaps to her ass all the while ranting on how the bad weapon mistress should _never_ disobey or question their Pleasure-sama.

"Well Temari-chan, you got a taste of Ten-chan's hospitality, Anko's hospitality, and Ayame-chan's hospitality so now its time to embrace...mine!" said Naruto seeing the dazed look in the woman's eyes and he knew that even if she wanted to fight him, it was not in her to do it.

Temari could only look at Naruto before looking along the lines of his hip section where she saw his cum covered hard on of a cock less then a few inches from her face. She was tired of resisting the pleasure they had all given her and had been for well over a several orgasms ago. She had tasted the pussy of both Ayame and Anko with the latter having Naruto's cum in it thus making her horny inside with Tenten's services below her earlier further making her wet. When Tenten had been called over by Naruto across the table Temari had been seconds away from another orgasm only to be deprived of it and despite her frustration along with ego, the Suna woman wanted the female weapons master to finish the job she started, and even now her womanhood was burning up to be satisfied once more. Regardless of whether it was tongues, fingers, and/or a large cock like the one in front of her face right now Temari needed to have an orgasm right now or at least very soon.

Still staring at the man's cock, Temari smelled the aroma of the combined juices of the two women on it, and felt the heat in her body rise up like a great inferno. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Temari brought her mouth over the large piece of male flesh, and began sucking on it like it was the only thing that could keep her alive. Naruto took her head, massaging her scalp of golden blonde hair flowing freely behind her giving the Suna woman a more..._tame_ look to her, then compared to when her hair was in pig tails, and it made her look all the more beautiful.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. Doing this to him! But Kami help me...I'm loving every single minute of it,' thought Temari using her tongue to further assist her into getting him to cum inside of her mouth.

"I see you submitted to me right away Temari-chan. You will make a fine wife/mistress when this is over," said Naruto moving Temari's head faster with each passing moment before he groaned and released into her mouth holding her in place so she could swallow it all.

"Thank you...Pleasure-sama," said Temari having heard the others call him that and felt she might as well join them.

"You're welcome Temari-chan, but were not done yet," said Naruto freeing her legs and arms so she could get up from the chair.

"Yes I know. In order to further establish a stronger alliance between our villages a union must be done between us and I can think of no one better then you...Pleasure-sama," said Temari removed her wrinkled shirt all the way throwing it away from them before hiking up her skirt and bending over the table with her legs spread.

Walking up behind her, Naruto aligned his cock with her pussy, and thrust his manhood into her making Temari scream out in pleasure at the invading appendage. For both of them, it had felt like they had entered the Heavens, and they were seeing all things holy around them. After a few seconds of getting used to Naruto cock, Temari thrusted back slightly to him to continue, and with that single push back from came the intense fucking from the Namikaze. His hands were on her hips, with one hand smacking her ass ever few thrusts, and Temari couldn't help loving every single minute of it.

"You're pussy is incredible Temari-chan. I was right when I thought of you as the desert rose among the dunes of sand in Wind Country," said Naruto thrusting into her with a passion that made the Suna woman scream out with equal passion with every hard thrust he gave her.

"I'm your desert rose now Pleasure-sama. Only yours! Yours to fuck whenever you want, wherever you want, and how you want. I want your children. I want to have blonde or red haired children that will be the great pride of our union between Fire and Wind Country Pleasure-sama," said Temari since depending on the genes of the child they would most likely have red or blonde hair.

"Then in honor of this grand union between you, the sister of the Kazekage with me, the future Sixth Hokage, I hereby give to you one of many fuckings in the days, months, and years...to..._cum_...Temari-chan!" said Naruto thrusting into her faster then ever before he finally came inside of her making the Suna woman arch her back as she screamed out his name in pure ecstasy.

Naruto then took a solid hand filled with chakra before grabbing her ass cheek to make her officially his and heightening Temari's orgasm even further. Temari didn't care now since the woman knew she belonged to Naruto and Naruto alone. No man could have her, touch her, _fuck_ her like him, and all things considered she believed no one would ever match up to the Namikaze in that way. After a few minutes when Naruto finally pulled out, Temari let out a small whimper, and wished he was still inside of her with his cum. Picking her up; Naruto guided Temari's tired body back to her chair to rest before he saw Anko looking at him with one of her ever present grins that were always sexy to him.

"Well I Tenten knows her lesson and Ayame's been pleasured so much she's out of it for a little while," said Anko pointing to Tenten helping Ayame upstairs to her bedroom by the Special Jounin's orders.

"Well done Anko-chan. I knew if anyone could help them it was you," said Naruto giving her a kiss, which the woman returned giving his cock a nice squeeze, and had a lust filled look in her eyes.

"I never did get a chance to give you good sucking off did I when you first put this in front of me, did I?" said Anko licking his ear and moaning when he grabbed her breasts to give them firm multiple squeezes.

"You want another shot at it? Then take it my forever sexy Anko-chan" said Naruto, as he pinched Anko's nipples, and licking her jaw line.

"As you wish Pleasure-sama," said Anko before getting on her knees and began cleaning his cock of the cum juices that were from Temari's pussy.

That's the spot Anko-chan. Keep it up," said Naruto moaning deeply, as she now sucked him off, and massaged his balls with one hand while stroking what she could suck with the other.

It wasn't long before Naruto's sexual energy was spent and he soon released his seed into Anko's mouth leaving both people involved satisfied with the end results.

"You taste so good Pleasure-sama. If you ever need anything and I mean _anything_ at all please to send me a hard slap to my ass," said Anko giving his cock a quick kiss before standing up.

"I sure will Anko-chan. Better take Temari to one of the bedrooms to recover from all this sex," said Naruto smirking at the dazed form of Temari, as Anko picked her up, and took her to an unused bedroom.

(End of Lemon)

(10 Minutes Later)

"Had some fun I see," said Hinata walking into the kitchen seeing Naruto fully dressed sitting in a clean chair eating some ramen Ayame made after reheating it with a brief Fire Jutsu that lasted for less then 3 seconds.

"Temari was added to the list just 10 minutes ago. Sorry you missed it or else you could have been apart of it Hinata-hime," said Naruto, as he got up from his seat and kissed his future wife, who returned it with great vigor, and smiled at him when their lips parted.

"That's good. She can relate to you on some level considering what happened with little brother when she was growing up in Suna. I think deep down she loved you just as much as I do, but was too shy like me to ever express it, and hid it behind her touch attitude like nature," said Hinata hugging Naruto tighter with some worry etched in her stance and the way she held him.

"What's wrong Hime?" said Naruto looking at her seeing the worry and frustration that was setting into her features.

"It's Kiba. He's getting desperate for my affection now and even went so far as to plant knock out gas hidden in a seal on the floor of my office. I used it against him without him knowing, but had I not had my skills so sharp I could have been...," said Hinata, as she now shuttered in disgust at the thought of that man ravaging her body without her even knowing it afterwards.

"Damn that Inuzuka. Will have to take care of him too. Ten-chan told me that the Haruno bitch has been acting nosey and wants her out of our lives as well," said Naruto having a talk with Tenten while getting ready for Temari.

"Agreed. Oh one more thing. I ran into Sasame-san today at the Hospital. She wants to see you again soon since she likes you and her..._clock_ went off recently," said Hinata, as she looked up at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at that.

"Her clock? Oh you mean the preverbal 'baby clock'! Yeah, Ero-Sennin told me about that when travelling around, and how women have this urge to have children so they set out to have the best possible Father to sire a child with. If it wasn't for the fact that she likes me and you approve of her I would politely turn her down, but since that's not the case we'll have to prepare for her," said Naruto smiling lecherously at his future wife.

"No doubt she'll receive a warm Namikaze welcome like we all did," said Hinata now smiling, as she went with Naruto up to bed, and get some good old fashion sleep since tomorrow was going to be a big day.

(A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter. I can't believe I wrote this much. Maybe I should have broken it up into two chapters. Nah! It's all good. LOL! Besides I'm going to head back to writing A Dog's Fox and depending on how things go I'm turning from T to M so look out for that. Also real quick if you haven't seen the move _WANTED_, then get your ass to the movie theater and see it provided you are 18 years old with ID to back up that claim. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Full Circle

Temari found herself awakening on her back in a bed that was not hers, but as she rose from her very blissful slumber she found her body was naked, and the events that led to it filling her mind. Falling back onto the pillow, Temari let out a sigh of happiness, and she couldn't help the smile that now appeared on her face thinking of her new man in her life.

'Out of all the men in the world, he's possibly the only one Gaara couldn't or wouldn't kill right now if he were to learn about this, and Naruto is the only guy Gaara has ever respected. Maybe when Gaara comes to visit I'll tell him about Naruto since I have a feeling I need to keep this under the radar for now,' thought Temari wondering if she should give her brother Shikamaru as a form of sacrifice to further appease her little brother.

The Suna woman's thoughts on the subject were interrupted when the door to her room opened and Naruto came in carrying a tray of breakfast that he felt she needed after the previous night. The smile on his face when he looked at her made Temari return it, as she had always been very cautious around being with men for due to her brother's protective nature with her after the Suna/Sound Invasion when they were younger, and since many felt she was too 'manly' for any guy to even want to date. With Naruto that wasn't the case here, as he had always been nice to her regardless of whom her brother was or for her bossy nature that was similar to the Yamanaka girl, and had to put up with that fan-girl Haruno on his team for awhile too.

"How are you feeling Temari-chan? Feeling refreshed I take it?" said Naruto seeing the woman now blush and practically glowing at his words.

"Yeah. Say Naruto, about last night, I want to say thanks for helping me, and making me feel loved by you with the others. You know that with what happened with Shikamaru, I was hearing rumors being told about me being a slut selling my body to Leaf Shinobi to keep the alliance with Suna alive, and you were so fanatically determined to shut them down. It hurt when they said that about me and what made it worse was that Shikamaru didn't say _anything_ to stop the rumors except that it was 'troublesome' to even try. My only regret right now is not having you be my first," said Temari her eyes now glistening with tears of both sadness and joy.

"Oh Temari-chan you don't need to feel ashamed by what happened. It's Shikamaru, who should feel ashamed by all of this since he's a lazy teme at times, and still think snail's crawling over a tiny rock should be a new sport. The only reason I helped you spare him Gaara's wrath was so his Mother could unleash hers on him, which we both know is just as bad if not more, and the fact that Shikamaru was not seen for nearly a Month tells you he got the crap kicked out of him," said Naruto having put the tray down on a nearby nightstand and sat on the bed hugging the Suna girl.

"Yeah I saw him through a Hospital window on the second floor. He had a body cast covering his whole body except his eyes and even then one of them was blackened," said Temari smiling at the memory and seeing the Nara flinch when he saw her before trying to squirm his body away from her leading him to fall of the bed letting out a muffled scream.

"Yeah I remember that. Though truthfully, I kind of gave him the black eye," said Naruto grinning somewhat sheepishly at a surprised Temari.

"You did? When?" said Temari since she saw him within two weeks of him being MIA around Konoha and learned where he was.

"A few hours before you arrived. Granny Tsunade tried to hide Shikamaru someplace in the Hospital remotely quiet from prying eyes, but she forgot that Hinata-chan was the Chief Doctor there now so she had access to him, and told me where he was so I could give him a..._warning_ of sorts for any other girl he's with in a the future," said Naruto letting out a snicker at remembering the warning he gave the Nara making Temari raise an eyebrow at him.

"I assume you did more then give him a black eye?" said Temari before she saw Naruto go to the Nightstand and opened it to show her pictures of Shikamaru after his black eye with oversized women's clothing over his body cast with a sign above with the words "Girly Man" above with a scowling Shikamaru glaring at the camera.

Temari couldn't help, but laugh at the picture, and had practically thrown off the covers in her fit of it before she tried to cover up blushing all the way.

"Don't be shy Temari-chan. After what happened yesterday do you really think seeing you naked should be an issue?" said Naruto moving closer to her making the Suna bred woman realize he had a point before lowering the covers a little and giving the Namikaze a kiss on the lips.

"You're so sweet and amazing," said Temari nuzzling her cheek to his before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately while grinding her hips along his own.

"What about breakfast in bed?" said Naruto sliding more into the bed while Temari felt under his shirt feeling his rippling muscles that made her shudder with anticipation.

"I already have it. You," said Temari before becoming more aggressive in her kisses and took off his shirt before pressing her hands into his upper torso feeling every muscle his body seemed to possess.

(Lemon Starts)

"Then let's dig in together," said Naruto before letting his own aggressive nature kick in, as he began kissing her on the lip, and around the neck while one hand massaged her ass with the other giving one of her breast loving tender squeezes.

"Kami! Isn't there anything you can't do Pleasure-sama?" said Temari feeling his hands were hitting all the right sensitive spots on her body, as she moved her hands to his pants, and began to undo them.

"If there is I don't want to know about it," said Naruto kissing and licking along the lines of her cheek area before placing his head in-between her luscious valley depths.

"Me neither," said Temari finally loosening his pants and sticking her hand into it to grab hold of "meal" for the morning before giving it a few strokes to get a good feel of it.

"Someone seems to really likes breakfast sausage," said Naruto groaning in pleasure into her ear before taking the hand on her ass and guiding it to her pussy sticking a finger in its already moistening folds.

"I should since it's so _hard_ to find _large packages_ of _meat_ these days," said Temari her breathing increasing with his tickling of her pussy with her hand in his pants loving the feel of his cock.

"Then perhaps you should take what I have to offer," said Naruto grinning, as he began kissing each of her breasts while his hand that once massaged it went to her ass to give it a proper cupping.

"You read my mind Pleasure-sama," said Temari before using both her hands to pull his pants and boxers down in a single motion freeing his cock for her to see in all its glory that she knew it would be.

"Breakfast...is now served," said Naruto guiding Temari's pussy to his cock and let her descend upon it at her own pace, which made the Suna woman gasp upon it entering her, and she couldn't help the scream of pleasure that happened upon fully descending on his tool.

The memory of yesterday with him filling his cock with her, shot through Temari's mind, as she now grabbed his shoulders, and began riding him a semi-rough pace. She gasped again when Naruto once more dived into her bouncing breasts licking her sensitive spots within its valley depths. His hands on her ass were groping, pinching, massaging her in every which way imaginable, and it was making Temari loved every second of it

She screamed out his name with eyes glazing over with each up and down motion on his cock when he thrust into her at just the right moments making the blonde haired girl let out much higher form of scream before finally climaxing with him following her. She held onto him, as he supported her while she panted into his ear making him feel pretty horny now himself, and gave her rear a brief slap making Temari yelp in surprise.

"You're really something you that Pleasure-sama?" said Temari before kissing him again and Naruto returned it while getting her lie on her back before he thrust into her again.

"So I've been told Temari-chan," said Naruto, as he let Temari wrap her legs around his waist and freed his hands so he could massage her breast more, which made his lover moan in pleasure, and soon the moans became screams with each more powerful thrust into her pussy.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going Pleasure-sama. I want you, need you, and love you with every fiber of my being," said Temari, as her lover increased the thrust yet again making her scream out in pleasure, and had another orgasm with Naruto shooting his seed into her seconds later after her pussy began milking it dry.

"You will always have me Temari-chan. I promise," said Naruto, as he kissed her in a tenderly fashion, which she returned, as tears ran down her face, and mixed with their combined sweat while she held onto him in a loving hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Temari holding onto him lost in the bliss of their love making and wishing for this moment to never end.

(Lemon Ends)

Naruto got redressed and left a tired Temari to rest watching TV and eating her _actual_ breakfast this time to help her regain her lost energy she had spent with him. In truth, it was how things should have gone down with Temari had she not had the brief drunken one night stand with Shikamaru, who after getting an earful from the Namikaze, and gotten out of the cast had made an apology to Temari for not defending her honor when he should have.

Naruto also remembered how Temari thanked him...by sending him _back _to the Hospital after kneeing him the groin and then using her fan to send him flying into the Hokage Monument hitting Tsunade's forehead in the process. Man the old had was pissed at that, but after seeing just who had been sent into her mountain face's skull she let it slide, and let Temari off with a warning. Incidentally, Naruto noticed that the _exact_ position of the Nara's mark on Tsunade's forehead was right where the gem on the old hag's head would normally be.

Now he was down stares sitting on the couch with a sigh wondering what he should do for the day since he had nothing else to do for one. He could train, but with whom since everyone was doing their own thing today, and he had just finished giving Temari good love making sex. Reaching out through his link with the girls, he found each one doing their daily routine they would normally do when they were here getting their sexy brains fucked out of their skulls.

Hearing the door bell ring, Naruto got up from the couch, and answered it finding a very beautiful Fuma Sasame in a _very_ sexy outfit at his door step. Her orange hair was down to her hips, she had a blush on her cheeks, and from the way she was fidgeting she was also very horny too.

"Hello Naruto-kun. May I come in?" said Sasame in a sexy voice that Naruto would have to be gay like Sasuke was to turn down.

"_**Oh she can come in all right,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing quite perversely and Naruto told him to shut up.

"Of course!" said Naruto opening the door further to let Sasame in.

"You have a wonderful home Naruto-kun. Where is everyone if I may ask?" said Sasame wondering if Hinata or anyone else was around for that matter.

"They have things to do today. Go on missions, training, etc. What about you? Hinata-chan said you were coming here today, but I was a little surprised you got here so soon," said Naruto, as the two sat on the couch, which had made Sasame's skirt ride up a little showing more leg, and made the Namikaze stare along that line.

"I wanted to see you and talk. I assume Hinata-san told you one of the main reasons why I wanted to come over?" said Sasame while trying to have her breasts pressed harder against her outfit to make them stand out more.

"Yeah. She said you were feeling your 'baby clock' ringing. I take it I'm the lucky guy you want to have a child with?" said Naruto even though he already knew the question.

"Yes and no. I do want a child and I do want it to be yours without question. However, I am doing this because like Hinata-san I also love you too, and I want my child to know that it was conceived by a man that loves me. Do you love me Naruto-kun?" said Sasame hoping his answer was yes.

"Yes Sasame-chan I do. In a way, the Clan Restoration Act is a great way for a guy who loves more then one woman in his life, and have them rather then dealing with the whole have one or not at all situation," said Naruto smiling at Sasame, who smiled back, and then leaped onto Naruto form straddling his waist before giving him a loving kiss.

"Naruto-kun, the Fuma Clan has been dying and I don't want my family to die like the Uchiha Clan did, or even the other clans that were wiped out over the years from various wars that have sprung up. All I want the blood of my family to live on through our union, which will combine both the Fuma and Namikaze Clans together in perfect unity, and to be with you to see our children grow. Will you please help me with this Naruto-kun?" said Sasame looking into his beautiful blue eyes looking for his help even if he already said he would give it.

"You had me at the part where you straddled my waist," said Naruto before kissing Sasame and groping her ass cheeks making the woman moan at the feeling.

(Lemon Starts)

Sasame was in heaven, as Naruto kissed her face, moving along her neckline while one hand moved from her ass to her breast, and gave it a sensual squeeze while his other hand moved her skirt up to reveal she was wearing an orange thong. Seeing this, Naruto raised an eyebrow, and after removing the upper clothing saw she was wearing an orange bra several times too small making the Fuma woman's breasts swell in size.

"I can tell you like my choice in undergarment color," said Sasame smiling at a hungry looking Naruto, as she _felt_ his reaction to her undergarments.

"Orange always was my favorite color, which makes you look all the more sexier, and makes me want to fuck you more," said Naruto giving her ass a slap making her jump a little so she was closer to him and helped her feel more of what lay beneath his pants.

Grinning at his enthusiasm, Sasame began kissing Naruto with further intensity before moving her fingers to remove his shirt, and was now working on his pants. Upon pulling them down past her to his ankles, Sasame gasped at the sight of the large thing, and felt the heat inside of her triple in output in her lower regions. Sliding off of Naruto, she got in a more comfortable position, and took his cock in her mouth wishing to know how it tasted. She heard the Namikaze groan in pleasure loving her lip service to his cock while he moved around to her back to remove her bra, which she grabbed with her free hand, and threw it away without even stopping her sucking off Naruto's cock. After a long while of Sasame's oral skills on his cock, Naruto had his orgasm, and came in Sasame's mouth to which she swallowed his seed finding the taste incredible to her.

"That was a deliciously good treat to have before I move onto the main course," said Sasame jumping onto Naruto's lap once again and burying his face into her breasts.

While Naruto began feasting on her valley depths, one of his hands grabbed her thong, and pulled it off of her since he didn't want it ruined. After he finished doing that, the Fuma girl positioned herself above his cock, and Naruto gave Sasame a loving kiss just as she descended upon him. Like Tenten, the Fuma Clan born woman had lost her hymen due to a training accident, and when she took Naruto's member in fully she felt less pain then she would have if she had the barrier. Still, Naruto was polite enough to let her get used to his lubricated piece of meat, and after she recovered from the sensation Sasame began to move.

"Your pussy is so tight Sasame-chan. I'm glad you gave head or else I might have torn right through you," said Naruto grabbing one of her breasts while his other hand was on her hip supporting her body with each rise or fall upon his cock.

"I am too Naruto-kun! I'm feeling so much pleasure right now from you, I can't even describe it, and I want to have more of it," said Sasame her thrusts becoming wilder and her screams more frequent with Naruto thrusting into Sasame when she rose briefly off of his cock.

"Call me Pleasure-sama, all the others call me that Sasame-chan, and I want you to do the same," said Naruto thrusting into her with increased vigor making Sasame do just that before they both came together screaming the others name.

"That was incredible Pleasure-sama," said Sasame, who was covered in sweat, and was somewhat sticking to Naruto's body from his own.

"Were not done yet Sasame-chan," said Naruto slowly pulling out of the woman making her groan at losing his warm cock in her pussy only to gasp in surprising when he turned her around, and again in pleasure when he took her from behind with her arms on the table in front of them.

"Oh yes! That's it Pleasure-sama! Right there. Make me your Fuma Clan bitch. To take whenever you want, how ever you want, and wherever you want," said Sasame, as he grabbed one of her breasts from behind, and gave it nice squeeze while he pounded into her from behind.

"If that's what Sasame-chan wants, then it's what Sasame-chan will get!" said Naruto, as he thrust into her even faster making the Fuma Clan woman scream out in pleasure, and felt his cock touching her g-spot with nearly every push forward.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going to cum Pleasure-sama!" said Sasame her eyes glazing over, as she felt her orgasm just mere moments away before it hit, and her pussy began milking Naruto's cock for his seed.

"Damn Sasame-chan I'm cumming!" said Naruto releasing his seed into the girl, as he smacked Sasame's rear end once with a chakra covered hand before he collapsed back onto the couch, and with Sasame lying back against him tired from her first of many love making sessions.

"Pleasure-sama!" said Tenten entering the room having just gotten back from the store to get groceries for later when she saw the two in that position.

"Ah Ten-chan. How nice of you to join us. Sasame-chan meet one of my mistresses, Ten-chan. Ten-chan meet Sasame-chan, our latest addition to the family," Naruto looking at the bun haired girl, who was at the moment getting horny from smelling the scent of the recent sex that lingered in the air.

'Too bad I still have that seal paper on my pussy or else I would be riding him right now,' thought Tenten, as she fidgeted a little trying to keep the warmth in her lower regions down along with the desire to strip herself of her clothes.

Naruto sensed this through his link with her and sighed getting Tenten's full attention.

"Tenten, come here, turn around, and bend over," said Naruto with his hand motioning her to step towards him, which Tenten obeyed while Naruto whispered soothing words to an exhausted Sasame.

Having turned around and bent her body over, Tenten wondered what her Pleasure-sama was going to do; only to gasp when she felt him pull down her pants down grab her paper sealed pussy, and touched it feeling the large vibrator inside. At first, Tenten thought he was just going to give her agonizing sexual torture, but a moment later she felt the seal paper leave her pussy, and the vibrator carefully removed having been covered for what seemed like forever in her juices.

"Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten looking at him with surprise only for him to look at her with a smile and put the object down while he incinerated the seal paper with Kyuubi's chakra.

"Put Sasame-chan upstairs in a spare bedroom for her to call her own and then come back down to see me," said Naruto seeing the woman before him squeal with joy with shinning eyes at being freed from her sexual prison and picked up Sasame with care taking her to an empty bed room.

No sooner had the Fuma girl been placed in her new room with the door shut did Tenten reappear in front of her lover mere seconds later topless having thrown the shirt she was wearing off of her body somewhere along the steps. She looked at him with love and lust filling her eyes, as she stared at his form hungrily, and seeing his cum covered cock still hard. Getting on her knees before him, Tenten began cleaning his erection of the cum loving the taste it now held finding it had a very potent force behind it that was making the weapon mistress even hornier.

As for Naruto, he just massaged her scalp in approval, and moaned out her name when she began bobbing her head before using her tongue on the underside of his cock. Her free hand was massaging his testicles and now her moaning on his meat stick was making this moment all the more pleasurable.

"Ten-chan...I'm...cumming!" said Naruto holding her firmly in place, as he released his seed into her mouth, and Tenten drank it all with whatever was leaking out of her mouth to be caught with her hands.

"As yummy as ever Pleasure-sama," said Tenten licking her fingers clean before sitting up, moving on top of him, and let her cock descend on her pussy.

When it entered all the way, Tenten let out a loud moan turned scream of pleasure, as she had missed this feeling of him inside of her like this. The vibrator behind the seal paper did only so much, with the servicing of her lover, and the other women didn't give her the needed satisfaction she was getting now. She began bouncing on him, moaning as she felt his cock hit all the right spots that had long been neglected by his touch, and had now embraced his manhood once again.

Naruto himself had missed her pussy being around his cock and loved how it was giving him great satisfaction in being inside of it. He began playing with her breasts, as she was moving in a way that they bounced in sensual fashion that made him want to grab them, and give them tender loving.

"I've missed this so much Ten-chan," said Naruto giving her a few thrusts every now and then when the time was right making her gasp in pleasure with each well timed thrust.

"Me too Pleasure-sama. Keep going! Please don't stop Pleasure-sama," said Tenten, as she was feeling her orgasm approaching with each powerful thrust, and when it finally did it the sensation that struck was incredible.

Naruto's orgasm was seconds from hers, as he fired into her pussy with everything he had for a second time, and enjoying the feeling of her milking his cock for all it was worth. Within moments the two fell back onto the couch just as Naruto had done with Sasame dripping of sweat and sex both breathing heavily for air from all that they lost with their sexual movements.

"Want any more Ten-chan?" said Naruto giving her a mini thrust making Tenten gasp in pleasure, as she felt his cock still hard within her pussy, and his body lusting for more.

'I can't let him down again,' thought Tenten, as she gave her response by moving up and down on his cock slowly making the Namikaze grin.

"_**It would appear her punishment gave her the sexual stamina you were looking for her to achieve,"**_ said Kyuubi smiling a bit himself, as Tenten began riding him while Naruto used his hands to play with her bouncing breasts.

'You want me to enjoy this or not? Don't forget I helped avenge your honor by killing Uchiha Madara and Sasuke-teme,' thought Naruto while he continued playing with her tits making Tenten moan out in pleasure.

"_**Yes. Yes. You only mentioned that like THREE THOUSAND TIMES since you did that. So by all means continue your mating session with this incredibly luscious woman so you can proceed to give more to the others like the priestess or Yamanaka woman,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing those two were next when Naruto got the chance.

'Oh don't act like your not enjoying this since I agreed to let you feel what I feel when I'm with them,' thought Naruto, as he enjoyed the sounds Tenten was making, and thrust into her faster then before further increasing her screams of pleasure.

"That's it Pleasure-sama! That's it! Oh Kami I love you so much Pleasure-sama!" said Tenten, as she felt his cock thrusting into her faster with each passing moment due to the way Naruto moved his hips using the couch for extra vibration like movement, and it was driving the weapons mistress up the wall with intense pleasure.

"Then embrace the extension of my love Tenten, as I cum into your pussy, and give you more then anyone could ever ask for," said Naruto, as he took his hands off her breast, and moved them to her hips before using them to double his already incredible speed filled thrusts into her womanhood.

Tenten didn't realize she could scream out in pleasure for so long at the orgasms that washed over her that threatened to consume her being. With one final thrust, Naruto climaxed inside of her, and released his seed into Tenten's pussy making the girl's now raspy voice let out a near silent scream.

"_**I'd say she's spent,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Tenten was now practically unconscious again with a glazed over look on her face and drool ready to fall out of her mouth.

'No shit Kyuubi. I'll get Ten-chan to her bed, clean up down here, and head out to walk around the village to make myself scene so no one suspects me of doing anything that would make me a suspicious character,' thought Naruto taking Tenten upstairs after detaching himself from her and putting her upstairs to rest before returning downstairs to clean up the mess he made with the two women.

(Lemon Ends)

After he finished with the help of his trusty Shadow Clones, Naruto headed out to face the day knowing he had to see the Hokage today for an important meeting, and it was not good to keep a Hokage waiting.

(Hokage Tower-10 Minutes Later)

"Hey Granny! Am I late?" said Naruto entering the room, dodging the paper weight, the extra paperweight, and finally a heavy scroll before the female Hokage gave up trying to hurt him with heavy blunt objects.

"No Naruto you are not late. Now for the reason I'm here is because I need you to do a job for me that is important so I expect you to be _mature_ about it," said Tsunade looking at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow wondering what she mission she wanted him to do, and wondered why she insisted he act mature.

"What's the job Granny?" said Naruto enjoying the army of tick marks that appeared on her forehead, which if one looked at carefully could be heard screaming "Charge!", and if it was any indication to Naruto it was to be on alert for possible fist from Hokage.

"I have to see a meeting with the Fire Daimyo later today and I need someone in charge that won't have the backing of the Council that is anti-Naruto. Going over the possible candidates that will not fold under the Council's ever pompous will, I was _stuck_ with the fact that I have to put you in charge as temporary Hokage. That's right Naruto, as of this very afternoon, the moment I leave Konoha's walls, you are officially temporary Hokage of Konoha, and are empowered all of its greatness for you to use _within reason_ mind you of what it holds," said Tsunade knowing that Naruto was the only one, who was possibly capable of handling the job, and able to do the paperwork involved with running the Leaf.

What she got in response was Naruto dancing with joy around the room in a way that put Jiraiya's intro dance to shame and made Tsunade hit her head on her desk several times in frustration. Shizune thought it was funny that Naruto could keep his kid like nature while still being an adult while Tsunade wished that the won bet she should have won was against Naruto when he was twelve.

How could Fate be so cruel as to make the Legendary Sucker's luck worse then it already was?

"Is Shizune going with you?" said Naruto, who stopped dancing around, and looked at the Hokage with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"No. She's staying here with you to make sure you _stay_ and do the paperwork instead of sneaking off to eat ramen," said Tsunade smirking at him with that jab at his addiction to ramen.

"Oh, like she does with you when it comes to drinking, gambling, and running away from debt collectors," said Naruto grinning at the Hokage, who narrowed her eyes at that, and ignored the look from Shizune trying to keep her laughter under control.

"Yes Naruto. That's..._exactly_...right," said Tsunade fighting back the urge to go full PMS on the Namikaze's ass and was less then an inch from doing so.

"Oh, then Shizune doesn't have to worry about it so much since I have complete control of my ramen addiction now, and can go without it for several hours. Unlike this a certain Hokage that I know when it comes to gambling or drinking," said Naruto seeing Tsunade was now mad, as a bull, and ready to pound him into the ground the with the strength of ten thousand bulls.

"Naruto, I think you better run," said Shizune seeing steam coming out of Tsunade's ears and wondered how much time Naruto had before she caught him.

Before Naruto could move however, Tsunade leaped off her seat, over the desk, and had her arm cocked back ready to send the Namikaze through the floor to the bottom.

Or rather she would have had Naruto gone poof before her fist connected.

"Damn him and his abuse of the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Tsunade wishing she could pound the man into the ground before she had to go.

"Calm down Tsunade-sama. You have to get ready for the carriage taking you to see the Fire Daimyo," said Shizune knowing that if Tsunade was late it would leave a bad mark on Konoha.

"Fine! I'll pound the gaki into the ground when I get back," said Tsunade fixing herself to look presentable before she exited the room while Shizune sweat dropped with the pig in her arms doing the same.

"Why do I have a feeling that the closest she'll get is hitting an ANBU with Naruto's face painted on his mask?" said Shizune looking at Tonton, who let out an oink in agreement, and wondered if her owner was going to die of drinking or her high blood pressure.

(On Another Floor)

Naruto was walking down the corridor thinking of what he would look like in his Hokage robes, as he ordered around certain Shinobi of various ranks that screwed him over as a child, and make them do degrading missions for the next month on end. Before he could think further on this a door opened to his left, as a stream of snakes wrapped around him, and pulled him into the slightly lit room.

(Lemon Starts)

"Hello Pleasure-sama," said Anko seductively into his ears, as she put her hands under his shirt feeling his muscles, and grinded her hip into his to feel his erection rub against her spot underneath her skirt.

"Hi Anko-chan. I take it you want to have some fun?" said Naruto reaching around her and giving her ass a squeeze with both hands making her moan sexily in his ear.

"You're penis is a drug to me Pleasure-sama and I need my fix," said Anko removing her trench coat revealing she was not wearing her usual mesh top and went to undo his pants to free his cock that she loved so much.

"We'll then Anko-chan, I think its time you had your oral craving first," said Naruto, as he saw Anko pulls his pants and boxers down before she began stroking his penis in a loving fashion that made him moan in pleasure.

"Time to sate my hunger," said Anko before taking him into her mouth sucking him off with vigor making Naruto moan even louder, as he put his hands on her scalp, and loved how she used her tongue to increase the sensation she was giving him.

"Oh Anko-chan your mouth is by far the most wicked," said Naruto feeling his legs were becoming as weak as jelly.

Anko's response was to simply do what she was doing while her free hand massaged his testicles, which further heightened the experience, and made Naruto cum in her mouth filling the Special Jounin's mouth with his seed.

"That was excellent Pleasure-sama. Now for my _booster_ shot to keep me sedated," said Anko giving his cock a kiss before going over to a nearby desk in the empty room, lifting up her skirt, and revealing her bare ass for him to see wiggling it as she did.

"I hope my big _needle_ isn't terrifying you Anko-chan because once I ram it in to your pussy, it may cause a slight stinging sensation, and you may go numb afterwards," said Naruto now behind her and grabbed her ass sensually while he lined up his cock to go into her pussy.

"I don't mind Pleasure-sama. I just want the sensation of it all," said Anko before she let out a moan, as she felt his cock enter her, and it became a scream when his member filled her all the way.

Not wanting for anyone to hear them, Naruto put a hand around her mouth covering it in a paper seal to temporarily silence her, as he thrust into her pussy, and made her juices flow out of it. With her mouth covered, Naruto took his hand to her breast with the other on her hip, and released powerful thrusts into her pussy making Anko's eyes widen at the sensation of his cock ramming into her like that.

"Your pussy is incredible Anko-chan. It keeps getting wetter and wetter with each thrust I give you. I know your close to cumming and so am I," said Naruto thrusting into her just as fast making Anko scream out a muffled scream of pleasure, as the two lovers climaxed together, and had one on top of the other with each covering the other in sweat.

With great care, Naruto removed the seal paper around her mouth, and Anko breathe in large quantities of air loving the feeling of her orgasm at the Namikaze's hands.

"Never stop screwing me like this Pleasure-sama," said Anko, as she had finally caught enough air to speak, and express her gratitude for the sex.

"Of course Anko-chan. I would never stop making my precious people unhappy," said Naruto giving her ass a smack, which made Anko yelp in surprise, and moan at his touch when he rubbed her assaulted ass cheek.

"I love you Pleasure-sama," said Anko loving this man more then dango or blood.

And that was saying something.

"And I you, Anko-chan," said Naruto kissing her on the lips before pulling out of her and looked for something to clean off his cock only for Anko to slide onto the floor in front of him and put his member in-between her breasts before moving his around in her valley.

"Let me clean you off Pleasure-sama. It's the least I can do for dragging you into this by surprise," said Anko sucking on his tip, as she let her breasts clean off his cum covered cock, and making her lover feel good.

"Thank you Anko-chan, but you didn't need to apologize since I enjoyed the experience, and would like to...do...it...again!" said Naruto finding Anko's breasts combined with her mouth were a winning combination, as he grunted, and came in her mouth.

"I'll hold you do that Pleasure-sama," said Anko giving his cock another kiss before she removed it from her breasts and getting off the ground.

(End Lemon)

Now fully dressed, Naruto left the room discreetly telling Anko he would see her later, and walked along the corridor once more to head to the ramen stand before he became a temporary Fire Shadow while Tsunade was away.

(Konoha Hospital)

Hinata was making her rounds in the Hospital content with the days on going work, as you healed bodies, cured illnesses, and anything else people came in to see her.

"Hinata!" said Kiba running towards her with a handful of flowers that he got at the flower shop from Inoichi, who was minding the flower store that day.

Flowers that Hinata was allergic to.

"What is it Kiba-san?" said Hinata seeing Kiba's eyebrow twitch at the _san_ suffix she used.

"I brought you flowers for our date today," said Kiba holding the flowers out to her while Akamaru barked happily.

"First, I'm not going on a date with you, as I have work to do, and I am not about to slack off because you want to have a date with me now. Second, I never wanted to go on a date with you, as I have Naruto-kun, and pretty soon we'll be married so I will not go on a date with you _ever_! And finally, if you ever try to hit on me again, I will report you to the Hokage, and have her rip off your testicles to hang in her office for you to see whenever you come into it for a mission," said Hinata spinning around to leave, only to have Kiba throw down the flowers, and pin her to the wall with a clawed hand to her neck while the other slammed into the wall inches from her face.

"Listen to me you stupid bitch! I am an Inuzuka Clan member, who wants you for a mate, and what I want I get no matter what stands in my way. I don't care if I have to knock you out in order to strip you of your clothes and mount you, but whether or not you do it willingly I will make you mine! Now will you so _willingly_ come with me so we can go on this date?" said Kiba, as his face was inches from her, and snarling as he did.

"Go fuck the Haruno bitch," said Hinata her eyes now narrowing at the Inuzuka before her that seemed to be consumed with rage and lust.

"I'd rather fuck you," said Kiba increasing his grip on her neck while the other moved for her breasts beneath her clothes.

He was close to his objective when something hit him hard from behind and knocked him out.

"Ino?" said Hinata surprised to see her friend and fellow lover of a certain Namikaze blonde behind the Inuzuka.

"The one and only. Now what do we do with this guy?" said Ino looking down at the unconscious Inuzuka having hit him with her fist aimed at his undefended back.

"We take him to the Hokage. I've had enough of him and the Haruno. Did you know she actually wanted me to trap Naruto-kun in a sex trap to prove he's the 'rapist'? Honestly, those two have no shame!" said Hinata getting angry at these two and decided it was high time to deal with them with some much needed help.

"Let's go! I'll get Shion too while were at it. I know she's been itching to 'bless' Naruto-kun again," said Ino with a perverted smile on her face, as she was feeling the "itch", and needed Naruto to give her a nice _long_ scratch.

Picking up Kiba, Hinata with Ino hurried to find Shion so they could deal with this threat to their Naruto.

(Ayame's Ramen Stand)

Hi Naruto-kun how are you?" said Ayame trying to keep up the appearance that she was just the ramen stand owner and not his one of many secret lovers.

"Just Ayame-chan! Hey can I get a few bowls of ramen while I'm here?" said Naruto making Ayame laugh since it was the only reason why he was here.

Or at least to the untrained eye.

"Of course. Since you're our #1 customer for so many years even after we expanded to take in the increase of customer, I've decided to give you your own special _private_ booth just for your, and anyone you want to take there with you," said Ayame her eyes barely able to contain the lust and love she had for him now since she was getting horny again from being around him for so long.

"Really? Cool! Care to show me Milady?" said Naruto extending his elbow to her and she just giggled at him before taking it.

The private booth Ayame had installed just for Naruto was in fact if anything a private 20ft in diameter _room_ with see through glass on the inside so they could see out, but no one could see in, and if they ever wanted to get _frisky_ like now no one would ever no since the room was also covered with sound suppressing seals. When the construction crew asked her about why she wanted it, Ayame just said that her customer that will be using would be a noisy eater, and they left it at that.

"Do you like it?" said Ayame activating the automatic closing door, as she saw him look at the nice large table, the beverage wall holder, and the lights on the ceiling seemed to adjustable with a dimmer switch.

"Very nice. Though you look even nicer," said Naruto seeing her blush, as she dimmed the room since she felt it was too bright for her tastes, and she wanted to set the mood.

(Lemon Starts)

"I hope you like your _ramen_ today Pleasure-sama," said Ayame undressing herself before she was completely naked before him while lying back on the large table with her legs spread for him to see her moistening pussy.

"Considering how _hungry_ I am, I intend to eat several _bowls_ of what you got, and then afterwards we can make a ramen bowl of _us_," said Naruto removing his shirt and tossing onto a nearby chair revealing his upper body to her making the ramen stand woman lick her lips hungrily.

Grabbing Ayame's face, Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss with said woman he was kissing returning it with full force, and moved his hands to her incredible breasts. Moving downward, Naruto suckled, licked, and bit down gently on each of her breasts in a loving fashion that made Ayame's body shudder in pleasure. Moving even lower, he moved his face down to her hips kissing certain spots during his descending until he reached her womanhood, and Naruto grinned up at her form before he began licking her folds.

Ayame let out a heavy moan, as Naruto's tongue hit all the right places moving with a grace that many women would kill to have working on their pussy lips, and right now she was that lucky person that did. Her already moist lips were becoming even moister, as Naruto hit one sensitive spot after another before focusing on the _Queen_ of all sensitive places, and began her clit in a smooth manner that made the ramen woman scream her lungs out at the feeling his tongue was doing to her. She grabbed his blonde hair, pulling him closer to her pussy lips, screaming his name repeatedly, and cumming hard into his mouth with him licking up the juices she had around her lower lips.

"_**Talk about a mouthful,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing at his joke while Naruto ignored him and finished licking her pussy lips with great joy.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal Pleasure-sama, because now you need to pay your bill so use that _BIG_ penis of yours, and sign your name right _here_!" said Ayame turning over onto her stomach with her rear in the air and her pussy just begging to be invaded.

"Gladly Ayame-chan," said Naruto removing his pants and boxers to free his cock before thrusting into her pussy making Ayame scream out in pleasure at the feeling.

"That's it Pleasure-sama! Right there! Pay me with that big cock of yours by ramming it into my pussy," said Ayame feeling his cock ramming her nice and hard with powerful thrusts that made every nerve in her body scream out in happiness.

"Oh I'll pay Ayame-chan don't worry _and_ with interest!" said Naruto thrusting into her with everything he had making Ayame's eyes glaze over, as she scream out in pleasure while her juices coating his cock making the feeling of him in her even better, and with each thrust brought her closer to the orgasm that was not far from her reach.

"YES! YES! I'M CUMMING PLEASURE-SAMA! I'M CUMMING!" yelled Ayame unable to hold back her brains response to screaming out the approach of her orgasm to her lover and the man responsible for it.

"Here's your payment with interest Ayame-chan!" said Naruto feeling her pussy squeeze his cock in a massive vice grip demanding his seed be released into her, which the blonde did not deny, as he came in her, and covered her burning pussy with his cooling semen.

They stayed liked that for a moment, as Naruto leaned forward slightly towards to her kissing her sweat covered back making the girl moan out at his touch.

'I'll never get tired of this,' thought Ayame, as she felt him kiss around her ear, and made her feel loved.

"I have to go Ayame-chan. I'm needed at the Hokage's office. Granny got called away on business so I'm stepping in as temporary Hokage for until she gets back," said Naruto whispering into her ear before giving Ayame's rear a slap and pulled out of her pussy with his cock covered in cum.

"That's wonderful Pleasure-sama, I need to give you a gift for this good news, and I know just what to give you," said Ayame getting to her knees and began cleaning off his cock with her mouth.

"Oh, your mouth is incredible Ayame-chan. I love how you suck on my cock and the way you move your tongue to something else too," said Naruto feeling his cock was getting ready for another orgasm and it wasn't long before Ayame's oral skills on his member making him release into her mouth loving the sound of her swallowing all of what he shot into her.

"Did you enjoy your gift Pleasure-sama?" said Ayame licking her mouth and fingers clean of his seed.

"_Very_ much so. Thanks Ayame-chan," said Naruto breathing heavily from all the sexual pleasure he was getting that if Jiraiya was still alive, would surrender his research for the real thing right now, and anything else of value the late Super Pervert coveted.

(End Lemon)

"You better get going to your office that will one day be permanent," said Ayame moving to her clothes to get dressed while Naruto did the same.

(Hokage's Office-20 Minutes Later)

Naruto sat back in his new office with his feet now on his desk sighing in relief as he has _finally_ taken the seat of power he has wanted for so long. He was actually surprised that Tsunade had chosen him to be temporary Hokage while he was away, but I guess she had her reasons though he was sure it was to also gamble along, and _at_ the fire Daimyo's very large castle.

'Shame she doesn't realize that all money she wants to spend in her account, I can freeze if she intends to gamble it all away,' thought Naruto knowing that while Tsunade would eventually blow smoke and yell at him for doing that, he was fairly confident their one of many arguments would swing in his favor.

Tsunade had said it herself, it was all business not pleasure, and as a Hokage of the Leaf village you can't indulge on pleasure like gambling or drinking on the way over to meet the Feudal Lord, who pays big bucks to keep the Leaf village prosperous.

Within moments of relishing the moment however, Shizune came in with a big mountain of paperwork, and dropped it on his desk while Naruto just whistled since suspected the desk to collapse under the strain. Naruto then looked over the pile at Shizune, who had the decency to blush in embarrassment at giving him so much on his first day as the temporary Fire Shadow.

"Sorry Naruto, but this was Tsunade's paperwork she just so _happened_ to ignore before she summed to talk to you," said Shizune, who had told the older woman that doing this to Naruto was wrong, and there was a good chance she would have this backfire in her face by the time she returned.

"Figures. Always lazy doing what needs to be done. Before I get started on this I want to make a new law in Konoha that even Tsunade herself will have to follow upon her return to office," said Naruto making Shizune raise both eyebrows in surprise.

"May I ask what that law is?" said Shizune knowing that it would make Tsunade want to strangle Naruto in the end.

"Yep! The new law is that any Hokage, who wants to drink, gamble, smoke, having sex, and all that must complete their daily paperwork or else they are to be deprived of all addictions for a _Month_! And in addition there will be a penalty of an additional Month for everyday the mountain of paperwork is not completed," said Naruto seeing the blush on Shizune's face when he mentioned sex and the horror in her eyes believing that when Tsunade heard this new law would want to turn Naruto into paste before putting him in a jar for preschool kids to use in their Arts & Crafts class.

"B-But Naruto t-that law will...," said Shizune only for Naruto to raise his hand at her making her silence since he _was_ for the moment the Hokage of Konoha.

"It's Naruto-_sama_ I believe is the correct term Shizune. Perhaps I should punish you right now so you will know better," said Naruto grinning a mischievous grin that was making Shizune a little nervous and yet a little turned on for some reason.

"Punishment? But Naruto I...," said Shizune only to realize she did it _again_ and what was worse was Naruto's grin turning slightly feral.

"Shizune-chan, you disappoint me. After all this time of with Tsunade being Hokage you always called her Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama, yet you have _still_ not regarded me with either the proper suffix or title, and that in itself is insulting. But what to do with you and how do I deal with all this paperwork at the same time. Hmmm...decisions descions. I think I have an idea. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making an army of clones each taking a large clump of paperwork and moving it to another desk in the office.

"You're using Shadow Clones?" said Shizune not seeing the one at the door locking it and using a Sound Barrier Jutsu to keep any possible noises from being heard.

"Yep! Half the clones will read all the paper work, then go 'poof', which will result in the other clones that are left with the knowledge of what was read, and after that each clone will sign my name since they are an extensions of me before putting it in a nice neat pile to be made official," said Naruto grinning a fox like grin while Shizune had her jaw on the floor at this revelation that the young Namikaze had _defeated_ the infamous bane of Hokage's known as paperwork.

"_**You my boy are the Kami...damned...**__**devil**__**!"**_ said Kyuubi, as he himself knew the pain of paperwork when he was running things in Hell with the never ending pile of evil time consuming paperwork that flooded his office.

Naruto smiled inwardly at that finding it ironic.

"Now onto your punishment Shizune," said Naruto smiling at her, as she blushed at the implication of that not realizing that upon her originally dumping the paperwork on the desk that Naruto had released _a lot_ of pheromones into the air.

"And what punishment would you have me receive Naruto-ku-sama. Naruto-sama!" said Shizune wondering why she was feeling so hot and bothered right now or why she had this sudden urge to strip in front of the blonde Namikaze right now.

"Strip for me," said Naruto seeing the look of surprise and the blush giving her a cherry red face like appearance.

"W-What?" said Shizune not realizing her body was obeying him and was loosening the clothes on her body feeling her womanhood getting wet.

"You heard me. Strip for your temporary Hokage now Shizune-chan and after that...we'll see what happens," said Naruto looking at Shizune, who was a very beautiful woman in her own right, but covered it up just like a book worm does that is shy about herself, and she had possibly been with only one man once that was a little over a decade ago.

"As you wish...Hokage-sama," said Shizune her eyes having glazed over, as her body had now surrendered to the Namikaze's seductive powers.

(Lemon Starts)

Shizune couldn't believe she was doing this, but then again how could she not, as she had been without a man for so long, and the one guy she thought she could be with died the next day on a mission at the hands of a group of Missing Nin. The fire inside of her body that she had long thought snuffed out in terms of being in a relationship had now been relit once more, and it was telling her to please this handsome sexy man before her.

Shizune disrobed of her outer clothes showing off her blue bra and panties while standing in front of Naruto in all her sexy enhanced glory that made the Namikaze giggle in a _very_ perverse manner. Indeed, had Jiraiya been alive he would no doubt be writing all that was in his line of sight down for "researching", and mumbling on about how brilliant his prize student was.

Before Naruto kicked him the nuts with demon enhanced strength all the way to the Mist Villages hot springs where women are legally allowed to castrate their perverts with rusty metal objects of course.

"You look very beautiful Shizune-chan. You shouldn't hide that body of yours from my eyes and further I order you to dress in revealing clothing for my eyes to see only," said Naruto wondering if this was abusing his power, as the temporary Hokage of Konoha, and then mentally shook his head no since it was high time he became drunk with power since he was always deprived of it during his child like years.

"Yes Hokage-sama I will follow your orders. What else must I do in order to be properly disciplined for not addressing you properly?" said Shizune feeling hot again with her own undergarments being the source of it, as if they were long thick clothes that should never be worn in the summer time around Suna.

"Come over here and unzip my pants, I'm feeling quite strained there with seeing your sexy body posing like that," said Naruto seeing the woman's eyes light up a little and she nearly skipped over to his him in his chair before getting on her knees working the zipper of his pants to free his precious erection pulling his articles clothing down to his ankles.

"You're so big Hokage-sama. Allow me to accept my punishment further by sucking you off," said Shizune now stroking the massive object in her hands while her panties were now becoming quite moist, as one of her hands was rubbing her pussy through the fabric, and further increased her wetness.

Seeing Naruto nod his head, Shizune went to work on him going slowly at first since she was a novice at this since she never did this part before when it came to sex, and didn't want to screw it up. Naruto moaned at her novice mouth went to work gaining experience from sucking on his member, as he took one of his hands, and removed her bra so her breasts could now be free to embrace the cool air in the room that was blowing in from a vent right next to her in the wall that made her nipples hard.

"That's it Shizune-chan. Oh your tongue skills are excellent even though this is your first time doing this," said Naruto, as he felt her bobbing his cock, and licking the underside of the head.

Shizune kept this up for a few more minutes when Naruto grabbed her head to keep her in place while he released in her mouth and made her drink his seed. When it was done, Shizune licked her lips, kissed his cock once, got up, pulled her panties down, and sat in Naruto's lap feeling his still hard member poking at her pussy lips with the sweet hole of hers that was moments from being filled.

"Make me yours Hokage-sama! Both as your loyal assistant and your caring lover," said Shizune caressing his cheek loving the feel of his whisker marks.

"Let me show the love you've been deprived of for so long Shizune-chan," said Naruto raising her off his body and descending it onto his cock filling her wet pussy.

Shizune had forgotten what this feeling had was even like, as Naruto's cock entered her pussy, and began stimulating the nerves inside of its depths. She let out a quite moan, as she adjusted to the massive male piece of anatomy filling her womanhood, and while she did this Naruto was giving her breast his full attention. His kisses, licks, biting, fondling of her melons made Shizune feel her body shiver with uncontrolled lust, and right after her body adjusted she began to move her hip section around. Naruto feeling Shizune was ready thrust up making the woman gasp at the sudden jolt of electricity that seemed to hit her within her womanhood and continued with each new thrust her lover delivered.

'This is incredible! It feels like every part of my body is on fire,' thought Shizune, as Naruto would alter his speed from fast to slow, and then reverse at an unpredictable pace that drove the woman up the wall.

"You want me to go faster Shizune-chan?" said Naruto thrusting into her at an already incredible pace.

"Yes! Yes! Faster Hokage-sama! Faster! I've missed this so much I want to experience everything now," said Shizune her arms wrapped around his muscled back, her hands pressed into his body to make hand prints, and nails nearly breaking skin.

"Then let your Fire Shadow make your 'Will of Fire' turn into an inferno," said Naruto smirking to himself at that semi-cheesy line before he picked up Shizune while thrusting into her, placed her on the desk, and before Shizune could say "unlimited free ramen" Naruto began thrusting into her at Kage Level speed.

'OH KAMI!' thought Shizune, as her mind nearly shut down from the intense fucking Naruto was giving her, and felt a wave of pleasure from one orgasm after another.

"Tell me you'll be mine forever, tell me you'll fuck me in this office when were alone, when I want to mount you just for the hell of it, and when I want to rub it in Granny's wrinkly face that I'm fucking you while my clones are finishing all the paperwork," said Naruto thrusting into her at his rapid pace with Shizune barely able to hold on.

"YES! YES! TAKE ME HOKAGE-SAMA! I'M YOURS! ALWAYS YOURS!" yelled out Shizune her body rattled with orgasm after orgasm that somewhere in her mind she was surprised that she wasn't dead from this.

"Call me Pleasure-sama when we do this Shizune-chan. All the other girls call me that," said Naruto putting her legs on his shoulders to have her rear more accessible while he gathered chakra into his hand.

Before Shizune could realize the significance of what the Namikaze was referring to in terms of using that name, Naruto slammed his palm right into her ass cheek, and Shizune screamed the intended name with her final orgasm hitting her milking Naruto's cock for all it had. After Shizune's pussy finished extracting all his sperm he shot into her, Naruto pulled out slowly, and collapsed into his chair exhausted from giving the unconscious woman on the desk so much pleasure.

(End Lemon)

"_**Well kit, you've officially exhausted yourself so much that you are going to have to take five on getting anymore pussy today. Fortunately, you have me here to rejuvenate you back to your sexual peek again, and begin hitting that along with the others one more time,"**_ said Kyuubi having begun the process since he senses several of Naruto's other mates heading towards the tower feeling angry about something though the demon was thankful that it wasn't aimed towards his vessel.

"Okay. In the meantime let me just clean myself off," said Naruto making hand signs for a Water Justus with just enough chakra to drench his lower body before using a Fire Jutsu on himself that due to the lack of chakra behind it was only powerful enough in drying himself off.

Once that was done, Naruto put on his clothes, sat back in his desk, and waited for his lovers to arrive while the unconscious sexually satisfied woman before him fell into a world of bliss. The poor woman did not even realize she was now part of a harem that had been secretly founded right under Tsunade's nose in Konoha on the grounds that each woman he took was believed to be the result of rape of an unknown Shinobi.

Naruto could only smile at how he was going to shock everyone around him when they learned the actual truth and wondered how Tsunade would take Shizune being one of them.

Maybe he should put down a medical health insurance policy on himself just to be safe.

(A/N: YAY! An update! I bet you didn't see Shizune being in Naruto's harem. LOL! One more chapter to go before it ends, which will be awhile since I do want to give you some time to rest, and for me to work on some other fics. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Mental Conscious

The group of women made their way to the Hokage's office with the two Shinobi that were guarding the doors letting them through seeing them angry about something. They had enough experience from Tsunade to know that angry women can do a lot of damage when they are upset at someone.

When Hinata, Hana, Ino, and Shion came in carrying the two Leaf Shinobi they were slightly surprised to see Shizune on the desk naked with a glazed look on her face. In another part of the room shadow clones of the Namikaze now sitting in the Hokage's chair were working on paperwork.

"I take it something has gotten you four lovely ladies very upset about something," said Naruto getting out of his seat seeing Ino dump Kiba onto a chair and Hinata dump Sakura in the other before tying both of them up.

"Kiba tried to grope me and then when Sakura spotted us, she tried to convince us when we went to get Shion to trap you into being the 'rapist' that has nearly every woman in the village freaked out about, and they are getting on our last nerve," said Hinata hoping her man had a plan to deal with this before he married her along with all of the other harem girls.

"Understandably. I would be too in your position. However, there is little I can do with Kiba unless you want him to be publicly humiliated, and in doing so will never look at any of you the same way again," said Naruto seeing the girls nod at him to do just that.

'When it comes to revenge Naruto-kun is the master,' thought the girls before they heard a tired moan coming from Shizune.

"All right then. First things first though, I need you Hana to get Shizune back to my place without being seen, and Hinata I need you to clean off the desk real quick before we can begin," said Naruto looking back to see some of the juices from Shizune leaking out of her unconscious form.

"On it!" said Hinata and Hana with the latter picking up Shizune and heading out with the former cleaning the desk spotless using her Byakugan to make sure it was clean enough to eat off of.

Untying Kiba, the Namikaze picked him up before plopping the Inuzuka right on the desk stomach first, before looking down at the man that had tried to get a piece of his future wife, and took out a kunai to cut the unconscious man's clothes off. After finishing that particular task, Naruto bound Kiba's hands behind his back, and then turned him over to get the front part of the Inuzuka's torn clothing off the desk.

"Oh my God! He's so small!" said Ino laughing at the sight of Kiba's manhood, which was nothing compared to Naruto's, and the other girls couldn't help laughing with the Yamanaka on that.

"Told you he was the runt of his family," said Naruto smirking at Ino before gagging the Inuzuka with his shredded underwear and going to a nearby closet to get some charka draining rope.

"What are you going to do with that?" said Ino seeing him tying up Kiba with it in a complex manner with plenty more to spare.

"You'll see. Be right back," said Naruto before he left with Kiba in a flash of light before returning some 10 minutes later.

"So what did you do?" said Ino getting curious, as to what Naruto did to Kiba, and saw Naruto take out the crystal ball that the Sandaime always used.

And secretly abused when peeping on women, which was useful Naruto that used against the old monkey on many occasions to get out of being punished for his pranks at an early age, and loved the old man's face when it sweated out of fear of it being revealed near one or a group of female ANBU.

Naruto manipulated the ball to show a naked, tied up Kiba, covered in various meats, and was dangling on a pole with a sign on his ass that said "I have a tiny penis" stapled to it.

The pole in question was in one of Konoha's public squares, which was growing larger with people, and soon the laughter from the people soon grew to be heard from the office.

"Nice!" said Ino smirking at the sight feeling a sense of much needed payback against the Inuzuka for when they were younger, as Akamaru had _supposedly_ knocked the platinum blonde over giving Kiba a free look past her purple skirt, and see she wore only bandages rather then underwear.

Revenge certainly was sweet.

"Now for this one," said Naruto turning to face Sakura, who was awakened after he had performing a Sound Barrier Jutsu to make sure any yelling the pink haired woman did was not heard, and were never hear so long as the Jutsu was in place.

"What the...? Hinata? Ino? Shion? What is going on here? Why am I tied up? And in the Hokage's office no less?" said Sakura not seeing Naruto, who was behind her, and it was not until he walked around to face her did she understand.

"These lovely ladies here have been telling me an awful lot about you Sakura. However, I would like to hear your side of the story so by all means speak your mind," said Naruto looking at the girl he once had a crush on, but got over it soon after her first punch at him, and used her to fool everyone until he was old enough to seek another.

Or in this case...others.

"You baka! Release me right now or I'll tell the Hokage you're in her office and...," said Sakura, who was silenced by a slap from Hinata, and looked at the Hyuuga with surprise.

"You think you would have learned by now not to call me that in front of Hinata. Doesn't matter I guess since old habits like yours die hard, but since you don't know why Granny isn't here I'll tell you, and when I do you are _not_ going to be happy," said Naruto before he told her about Tsunade putting him in charge until she got back from seeing the Fire Daimyo.

"So she put _you_ in charge? Great! We might as well hoist the white flag over our village to all enemy villages and say "we surrender" to them," said Sakura earning her another slap only this time from Ino.

"Damn it Sakura! Can't you see how much of a bitch you are being? Kami! I swear it's like your some kind of broken record spewing the same old stuff," said Ino seeing Sakura looking at her with disbelief before turning to Naruto with anger in her eyes.

"You turned her against me! You damned demon. When the Council finds out you are poisoning others with your influence they'll call for your execution," said Sakura, who got slapped yet _again_ only this time by Shion, and it was becoming irritating in Naruto's eyes.

It stopped when he noticed a flash in her eyes that seemed unnatural.

'What was that?' thought Naruto raising an eyebrow at her before quickly putting the tips of his finger to her forehead and sent out a small pulse of chakra from his body to cover her.

It was then a seal appeared on her forehead.

"What the hell is that?" said Ino seeing the strange and crude seal design that had the mark of several Council member symbols on it.

"I don't know. However, if I am to guess I'd say it's the main source of Sakura's bitchy attitude given the negative energy its giving off that's increased several times upon being in close proximity with my being," said Naruto before Sakura began struggling again at his touch with the seal on her now glowing.

"I see the seal sending negative chakra into her brain activating anger, aggression, and a variety of other sections of the brain," said Hinata using her bloodline to see what it was the seal was doing.

"Interesting. It would seem the damn Council went behind the old monkey's back and planted a seed of hatred in the younger generation hoping that she would either kill me or more likely divulge to the younger generation that I held Kyuubi in me. Had it worked I would be screwed and the Council would have gotten away with it without a second thought from the people. With me dead, the people of Konoha would be celebrating in the streets, and if Sakura revealed the Kyuubi then the younger generation would know. Then Sakura herself would be executed taking the Council's dirty trick to the grave, thus leaving them untouched, and me in a deeper pit of hell," said Naruto removing his fingers from Sakura's forehead while Shion held Sakura's head in place despite the woman's struggling.

"So all this time, Sakura was acting under the influence of the seal, and we didn't even know it?" said Ino wondering why the Byakugan never saw it before.

"Yeah. It's a very simple seal despite the crude design of it all. No doubt some second rate seal master not from Konoha most likely hired by the Council did this. The reason Hinata or Neji never detected it was because I have to be mere inches from her body to have it activate or something else entirely concerning Sasuke that triggers her rage. That would be the most likely the case if what I'm seeing here on the seal over her head, but the real question is how to remove it?" said Naruto seeing Sakura continuing to glare at him.

"I could enter her mind, but that second self of hers will kick me out," said Ino, as she clearly remembered what happened the last time at the Chuunin Exams when they were kids, and it wasn't a good thing.

"I don't think so. Those two may act the same some times, by they also act differently at the same time too. I'd bet a weeks worth of ramen that if you entered Sakura's mind, you would find she wants you their Ino-chan, and could help you break the seal on her," said Naruto seeing her nod before she did the Mind Transfer Jutsu into Sakura's head.

Placing Ino's fallen body on the nearby chair next to Sakura, Naruto let out a sigh, and sat down on his desk chair in deep thought. All this time Sakura had been under the Council's stupid influence using one of the younger generation to destroy him under the Sandaime's nose. What's more was that removing the seal presented itself with trying to rebuild Sakura to her former self without the attempts to pummel him every chance she tried to get when they were kids.

"You are worried about Sakura and what she will be like when this is over," said Shion seeing his eyes lost in thought and the intense blue that shined in them made her heart skip multiple beats.

"Yeah. All this time Sakura has been mean was because of the Council's seal on her head to make her hate me for the Kyuubi. If that's in fact removed, I can't help wonder if she will change into what she should have been, or if the damage is permanent with her being violent no matter what we do," said Naruto leaning back in his chair letting out another heavy sigh before Shion sat on his lap hugging him.

"You could always have Anko have a go at her back at the Namikaze Estate when this is over to see if she is still the same or completely different?" said Shion knowing that while Sakura shouldn't be _exposed_ to Anko in such a manner, but it was either that, or deal with her in some other way that wouldn't be fair to her.

"Yeah. After Ino is done I'll have Sakura sent to Anko to see if she's transformed or the same old bitch she was back when we were kids," said Naruto before giving Shion a quick kiss on the lips that soon turned into a full blown make out session with the battle of the tongues.

"You know...Ino could be in Sakura's head for a good while. Why don't we take this time to do something _productive_ as we wait?" said Shion with a gleam in her eyes before she began grinding her hips against his that effectively removed all distracting thoughts from his head.

"Such a naughty priestess you are. I think you need to be _cleansed_ of such mischievous thoughts Shion-chan," said Naruto before undoing her robes to expose nude form to him while Hinata not one to be missing out on time with her man began stripping as well.

"Shall we begin _Hokage-sama_?" said Shion seeing Hinata walking towards them intent on joining in.

(Lemon Start)

Shion used her hands to remove Naruto of his upper clothing while they kissed feeling his rippling muscles from before and never getting tired of the sensation she felt reach her fingertips. Naruto's hands had cupped her rear, giving it a squeeze ever few seconds that rewarded him with a moan before he had one hand go to her breast, and gave the female asset a loving squeeze.

While this happened, Hinata went to Naruto's lower clothes, and began removing them to spring free his now getting rock hard cock that now wanted attention. Licking her lips, the Hyuuga girl took the appendage into her mouth sucking on it with loving care before taking one of her hands went to Shion's pussy lips, and further stimulated the woman's pleasure sensitive area.

"Hinata-chan, your mouth is incredible," said Naruto while Shion moaned louder at the Hyuuga's magic fingers going to work on her pussy.

"Don't stop Hinata-chan. Keep it up," said Shion loving how the Hyuuga hit all the right places and loved how Naruto attacking her breasts in a manner that was now bringing her closer to an orgasm.

Hinata did keep it up before she felt Naruto's cock twitching in her mouth and Shion's drenched pussy tightening around her fingers making the two have their orgasms nearly at the same time. When it was over Hinata position Naruto's cock right at Shion's wet folds and let the priestess have him first knowing that Naruto would have his future Head Wife next.

"Ready for more Shion-chan?" said Naruto loving the feel of the priestess's pussy now wrapped around his cock before he thrust quickly into the woman making her gasp.

"Yes Pleasure-sama. Take me like only you can!" said Shion, who gasped and let out a scream when Naruto thrust into her again and again making the priestess scream out his name.

While this happened, Hinata began playing with herself knowing that when she became wet down there she would be ready to be taken by her man, and be able to take him fully. Hinata just took Shion's screams of sheer pleasure and imagined that they were here own when Naruto took her repeatedly in various orgasmic generating positions.

Naruto himself loved the sheer sensation of his cock in Shion's pussy while hearing her and Hinata moan out in pleasure while he had his face deep in the priestess's incredible breasts. Every time he thrust into her, he could feel her pussy squeezing him tighter, and Shion's hands raking hard against his back making him bleed brought a sensation all in itself.

"I'm going to cum Shion-chan and when I do I want hear you sing. I want you to let your voice fill this room," said Naruto while his hands groped her rear while he pushed into her making Shion's screams of pleasure intensify.

"Yes! Fill me with your seed Pleasure-sama. Please cum. Please...PLEASURE-SAMA!" said Shion screaming out his name before her orgasm hit with Naruto's following hers.

"That was incredible Shion-chan," said Naruto, as his breathing now steadied, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before another on her lips loving the smell of her body when mixed with sex hearing a faint scream of his name coming from Hinata.

"Just like you Pleasure-sama," said Shion kissing him one more time before disengaging from him sensing Hinata wanted him too.

Which the Hyuuga got for no sooner had Shion got out of Naruto's lap did Hinata jump on giving him a passionate loving kiss after finding her orgasm sometime after they had their own. She bombarded him with countless passionate kisses wanting him more after seeing him and Shion go at it in his seat and slammed her pussy into his cock wanting to feel it inside of her being. She felt him soon return her kisses while groping her breast and ass before getting off the chair while holding her and laid her on the desk thrusting into her while kissing one of her breasts.

"That's it Pleasure-sama. Right there! Keep going!" said Hinata loving each of his thrust into her pussy, as she wrapped her hands around his blonde hair, and let out a hearty moan when he used his teeth on her breast before going to the other neglected one he had been massaging with his hand.

"I love your voice Hinata-chan. I love your breasts, pussy, and that lovely shaped ass of yours I like to spank every so often to hear you let out the cute squeak of yours," said Naruto, as he pounded into her, and hit every sensitive spot he knew existed on her body that he knew would drive the sexy Hyuuga he was on top of wild.

He was rewarded with her screaming his name as she reached her peak, and came taking him over the edge as well causing him to shoot his seed into her pussy depths.

"I'll never get tired of this," said Hinata after a moment in their afterglow with Naruto's head deep in her valley.

"Me neither Hinata-chan. At this rate you'll be pregnant before we get married," said Naruto laughing at the thought with Hinata blushing as well.

It was about this time that Ino left Sakura's mind and reentered her body to see Shion naked while Naruto on top of Hinata on the Hokage's desk in the afterglow of sex.

"I see some people have been busy having fun while I've been doing work. That's so unfair," said Ino pouting at the sight wanting to get some action in like the others did.

"Sorry Ino-chan, but the girls thought we could make use of your time in Sakura doing something else, which in this case meant doing me, and help take the stress of what we learned out of my mind for the moment," said Naruto before getting off of Hinata and disconnected his cum covered cock from her pussy to sit back down in his chair.

Shion, seeing the sight of his member in that state, licked her lips sensually, and kneeled in front of him before she began sucking him off. It was only fair for the priestess to get her share like Hinata did considering she got to do this first before being plowed by their shared lover.

"What did you learn in Sakura's mind Ino-chan?" said Hinata while getting dressed, but occasionally looked at Shion sucking their lover off.

"It's like Naruto-kun suspected. The seal on her forehead creates strong negative feelings towards another person regardless of whether the person being hated is good or not. The inner Sakura told me how she really likes Naruto, but the seal not only keeps her outer form from embracing those feelings, it separates both sides, and has screwed up Sakura's mentality. With inner Sakura's help I was able to reverse the effects of the seal and now both inner and outer Sakura's are nearly merged together with feelings for Naruto that had long been suppressed," said Ino before turning to hear Naruto let out a moan when Shion deep throated him.

"So Sakura had feelings for Naruto-kun all along, but due to the seal on her forehead, the feelings became hostile, and she became an Uchiha loving bitch," said Hinata making Ino sweat drop at the last part since Hinata still felt bitter about learning Sakura liking Naruto that due to a simple seal made the girl a total bitch and was now possibly going to get another shot.

"Yeah pretty much. So what do you want to do with Sakura?" said Ino looking at her former friend now possibly becoming her friend again.

"Once Naruto is done with you, we'll take Sakura to Anko, and have her take a crack at Sakura to see where her loyalty lies," said Hinata, who was going to enjoy seeing Sakura earn her right to be with her man, and was going to enjoy hearing the pink haired girl scream for him.

Ino was about to respond when Naruto let out a pleasing moan of satisfaction at Shion working his cock with her skilled tongue while running his hand through her luscious hair. It didn't matter whether it was Ino, Anko, Shion, Hinata, Hana Sasame, or Tenten that sucked him off during any of their love making sessions. To him, each girl was incredible in their own right, and he loved them no matter what.

"Come on Shion-chan I want a go at him," said Ino whining, as she began removing her clothing right before Naruto gripped the priestess's hair tighter just moments from his orgasm.

"Okay Ino-chan! He's all yours," said Shion after she drank the life giving seed like it was the greatest drink in the world before giving Naruto's cock one final kiss.

"Not yet. Get on the desk Ino-chan," said Naruto to the one side of the desk untouched by his love making with Hinata.

Ino of course obeyed since the desk would be easier on both of them and from the hunger in Naruto's eyes, the blonde girl could tell he wanted to do more then just enter her.

Getting on the desk, Ino spread her legs in a sexy manner that Naruto loved, and began to kiss her passionately before massaging her perky hardened breasts. Leaning the girl back, Naruto moved his way down her body using his mouth on her breasts making Ino moan, pant, and telling him to keep doing whatever it was he was doing to her body. Of course Naruto wasn't going to stop regardless since he wanted the one thing he had yet to have in a short while taste his lips that he had become hungry for and wanted to have it right now.

Moving his head down Ino's thighs he reached her folds licking furiously at her already wet lips after becoming immediately aroused from seeing the afterglow of sex from him and Hinata. Ino of course let out a hearty scream that would have been heard throughout Fire Country if it were not for the Sound Barrier Jutsu already in place and she pressed Naruto's face deeper into womanhood determined to feel more of his magic tongue.

"It's so good Pleasure-sama. Kami, I don't know how you do it, but I love it, and I don't want you to stop!" said Ino gasping when he touched a sensitive spot that they both knew drove her crazy.

The increased pitch in her screaming his name became apparent of that followed by the orgasm she had moments later.

"No matter how many times I do this to you Ino, I can't get enough of your sweet nectar, and it drives me crazy every time I do this," said Naruto lapping up her juices before he got up and positioned himself to enter his cock into her pussy.

"Take me Pleasure-sama. Take me and fuck me until I'm unconscious," said Ino, as they were the best kind of loving making moments she ever had with Naruto, and wanted to have another one right now.

Naruto sensed what she wanted and gave it to her with gusto, as it was something he had wanted to do to her for some time. He thrust into her fast and hard like she wanted, not stopping for anything, and loved the screams of pleasure gave with each thrust of his cock into her pussy. All Ino could do was grip the other side of the desk with her hands digging into it with such strength that it left a heavy imprint from her grip.

"You are so tight Ino, even after all the times I've fucked you hard you still are as tight from your first time, and I love it!" said Naruto thrusting into her with everything he had loving the sounds of their loving making in the office that upon Tsunade's return would be hers, but never the same ever again, and that made the sex in the room all the more sweeter.

"Yes I am Pleasure-sama. I'm all yours to take like this whenever and wherever you what to," said Ino her body aching with pleasure that only Naruto could give her and it was driving her up the wall.

Or in this case the desk she was on.

"I'm about to cum Ino-chan. Take everything I have from it and sing for me your loving praise!" said Naruto thrusting faster making Ino gasps with each thrust into her increase and then she let out one final scream when Naruto climaxed inside of her with her doing the same thing in the process.

"PLEASURE-SAMA!" yelled Ino singing his name that filled the room, as she arched her back up to such a level that Naruto, and his other two lovers thought she was going to break her back for a good two seconds.

With their climaxes finished, Naruto collapsed onto Ino to rest in her breasts, and use them to be his pillows for the moment while he caught his breath.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," said Naruto breathing in and out heavily enjoying the feeling of his head on Ino's melons.

'You can _definitely _say that again Naruto-kun,' thought Ino knowingly while she placed a tired hand on the sun colored blonde's hair during her own breath catching, as she could not help, but wonder just what Anko would go through just to be her right about now.

(Lemon Ends)

Once the two parted from each other, Naruto drenched them both in water, and then used a small bit of chakra to create a Fire Jutsu to dry them off like he had done with Shizune before Hinata cleaned the desk again. When the two finished getting dressed, they turned their attention to Sakura, who was now beginning to show signs of coming out of her unconscious state thanks to a few good specks of water from the Water Jutsu Naruto used.

"What? Where am I? Why am I tied up? And what's that smell?" said Sakura looking around seeing Hinata and Shion looking away whistling like they knew something she did with Ino now doing the same with Naruto smirking.

For some reason, when Sakura looked at Naruto, she felt her face heating up, and her heartbeat increasing drastically from seeing him with an aura of power around him.

"So Sakura, tell me what do you remember about me since we were kids up until now?" said Naruto leaning back against the Hokage desk with his arms folded while looking at Sakura with piercing eyes.

"Um...well I...I kind of remember me being mean to you, punching you, and calling you names when you didn't really deserve it. For some reason back then, I hated you when I feel I shouldn't have, but I felt compelled to do what I did, and looking back on it now I believe it was the wrong thing for me to do. I'm sorry Naruto...kun," said Sakura now blushing at the choice of suffix while Hinata narrowed her eyes at the pink haired woman with her inner Hyuuga taking a dagger and stabbing a doll that looked similar to the tied up woman repeatedly.

"And how do you feel now towards Naruto-kun," said Ino walking over to Naruto and giving him a big kiss on the lips much to Sakura's anger and jealousy though she kept it down when she saw Naruto gauging her reaction.

"I really like you Naruto. I think I always did, but one day my Mom found out, and when I came home from school a few days later I met someone that my Mom said would make me see the truth behind you. At first I was confused, but then the man drew something on my forehead, and then activated it before telling my Mother it was done. When I saw you the next day, I had this surge of anger running in my veins towards you, and I felt a very strong urge to hurt you like you were my greatest enemy. But that anger is now...gone!" said Sakura, as it was the only thing she could really define about what she felt for Naruto back then.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sakura, but I'm a little reluctant to be forgiving of what you did to me for years on end, and even after I killed Sasuke-teme your hatred of me only made me become watchful of you," said Naruto seeing the saddened look in Sakura's eyes, which made him think back to all the times he had been neglected, and just wished people would forgive him for the Kyuubi's attack on the village.

"What do you want to do with her?" said Shion wondering what her lover had in mind for the girl.

"Take her to Anko and have her _test_ Sakura to see how far her devotion to me goes. Tell her about the seal and have her put that into consideration concerning the harshness of the test," said Naruto seeing his three lovers now shiver knowing that Anko was not known for being merciful in anything unless it was being dominated by Naruto when they were together.

"Anko?" said Sakura not really understanding the means behind Naruto's madness, but she wasn't in the mood to argue even when she was freed from her restraints.

"All will be explained later when you meet her Sakura," said Ino hoping her old friend could be persuaded to join the family despite all the work that needed to be done.

After the Sound Barrier Jutsu was dropped, the group left with Naruto sitting back in his chair, and he sighed wondering what he could do with all this power.

He then got an evil idea for a ruthless prank.

"Get me Yuhi Kurenai. Tell her I have a mission for her," said Naruto to the secretary outside, who responded politely that she would, but mumbled something about demons, and how they shouldn't be allowed to become a Hokage even if its only temporary.

Somewhere in the village, Hatake Kakashi shivered heavily, and wondered if Anko was possibly stalking him for some insane reason.

(AN: YAY! I updated. Okay so its not as long as the others, but I ended the chapter on a good note for later, and before you remind yes I know I said in the last chapter this would be the end. At first, I thought so to, but I was wrong, and I apologize for that. The next chapter will possibly be the last one because it will involve Naruto pranking Kakashi, the rehabilitation of Sakura, and for those that told me I should stop bashing Sakura I have heard your pleas (both normal and capitalized words) in your reviews. The reason being is because I have no way of dealing with Sakura other then brining her into the fold. The thought of killing her off didn't appeal to me and the thought of humiliating her like I did Kiba didn't seem right in my mind. Rest assured Anko will make sure she understands what it means to suffer and Sakura will repent so be patient for the next chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Wedding Bells Approaching

(A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. I was hesitant to write this since I've been having this little phobia of someone reporting me about having too much smut in this and I don't want to lose all that I posted on FFN. So I will say this one last time..._**IF ANYONE HAS ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS PLEASE LEAVE THIS FIC ALONE AND DO NOT REPORT ME SINCE I HAVE IT ON THE **__**M**__**-RATING!**_ That is all. Enjoy!)

Naruto sat in his comfy chair staring at a slightly nervous Yuhi Kurenai, as she had been concerned with what exactly he wanted to see her for, and he suspected she thought it was for a D-ranked mission to get back at her for excusing him of being the "rapist". Of course that had always been a consideration giving that Kurenai had tried to blow his cover in getting so many women into his harem, but that would be cruel, and Naruto had respected the woman's decision to be protective of her friend like that.

Still, that didn't mean Naruto was going to let the beautiful woman get away with what she did, and decided a slightly _lesser_ punishment in terms of repenting mission would suffice.

"So how do I look as the acting Hokage of Konoha?" said Naruto letting out a laugh, as he watched the young man before sit comfortably in the chair, and she could see the image of Naruto's Father behind him seeing the resemblance.

"We'll I got to admit you certainly look like a Hokage," said Kurenai, as she was both speaking the truth, and trying to keep him form sending her on a D-ranked mission.

"Thanks, I thought so too. Now about your mission I have for you, I need you to do with the utmost secrecy, and don't worry it's not a D-ranked mission. It's actually a prank I want you to pull for me, as an A-ranked mission so you can at least get paid for it, and will be given half the pay should you try yet fail," said Naruto seeing the woman look at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you pay me if I fail?" said Kurenai since it was against policy to reward those that failed.

"I said _tried_ yet failed. If you try to do what I ask, but fail I see no reason not to give you some compensation for your failure, as long as you gave it all your all, and came within pretty close margins of completing it," said Naruto seeing the woman look at him with calculating eyes.

"You'll be watching I assume?" said Kurenai, as she saw the clones taking care of the paperwork for him allow the young Hokage to have free time on his hands.

"I have to make sure that you complete the mission or at least try to complete it anyway. I always like to have an insurance policy on hand should you decide to get cold feet and this will help cement my belief that I can _trust_ you," said Naruto seeing Kurenai flinch slightly at that since she had come to the immediate conclusion he was the "rapist" and had acted just like the villagers.

"What's the mission Hokage-sama?" said Kurenai, as she wanted to get out of the room to keep the guilt down, and prove she wasn't like the other arrogant people in the village.

"I want you to put a Genjutsu over Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai making them each think the other is an attractive young woman that finds them attractive. After that I want you to have them make out in public and to show further proof you succeeded...I was you to snap a picture of them in the process," said Naruto seeing the woman look at him with a shocked look on her face, but understood this was payback against Kakashi, and Gai well...maybe this way he could stop acting so fruity himself?

Or make it worse? Neither of them were really sure.

"That is one hell of a mission Hokage-sama," said Kurenai, as Kakashi had a Sharingan, and Gai was known to fight of Genjutsu almost as easily as she created them thanks to his constant study on the subject to make up for his ability to make them.

"You're a creative woman Kurenai-san. When I was younger, I had made my pranks be like missions, and had to figure out creative ways to make it a success. All you need to do Kurenai is tap into your imagination and let the chips fall where they lie," said Naruto seeing the woman understand, as the temporary Hokage in front of her had made so many pranks hit the village, and all with his creativity in the process.

"I take it I should begin at once?" said Kurenai since any mission given needed to be started right away.

"Yes. There is no time limit in completing the mission since you have to choose the right moment to start the prank. If I were you I would...have the two meet you for a drink and act on that, but hey that's just me, and this is your mission not mine," said Naruto seeing Kurenai nodding her head at that and bowed before leaving the room.

Sighing, Naruto leaned back on his comfy chair, and closed his eyes to rest them from a hard days work while wondering what his lovely group of women were doing right now before calling a few more Shinobi into his office to give them missions.

The kind that no one liked.

(Namikaze Estate)

"You're saying her body changed when I reversed the seal?" said Ino looking at now recovered and sore Shizune limping over to the platinum blonde next to Sakura's bed.

The instant they got Sakura to the Namikaze Estate, the pink hared girl had passed out saying she felt weird, and was immediately caught by Hana before taking the girl to an empty bedroom. After several hours, Shizune had awakened from her blissful slumber, and went to Sakura's current room after Ino told her what happened. Upon entering the room, the two noticed that Sakura's figure had changed slightly, but possibly for the better, and now seemed to be for the lack of a better word...whole! Her hair was now reddish pink, her body had more muscle in it, and her breasts seemed to fill out more nearly rivaling Hinata's.

"I believe so. Whatever you did, merged the two personas together making her complete both mentally, and physically too. If her hair were blonde, Sakura would look a lot like Tsunade-sama, and probably have an even meaner right hook," said Shizune, as she now wondered why Sakura's parents would consent to this, and why not remove it when she was training under Tsunade.

"So when do I get to break in Naruto's new girl?" said Anko making her way into the room seeing the new and improved Haruno Sakura.

"Easy there Anko. You know Naruto-kun is going to do that himself so don't go getting all anxious in taming her," said Hana seeing Anko begin to pout at that despite it being true.

"I am _not_ anxious. Just really horny. There's a difference," said Anko making the women in the room sweat drop at that.

(Hokage Tower)

Naruto sat bored out of his skull, wondering why he was even still in this office, as his clones were doing the paperwork for him, and making his life easier in the process. He had already sent several ANBU and Jounin that made his childhood miserable out on D-ranked missions. Such as weeding a garden without using gloves, walking dogs without the help of the Inuzuka Clan to keep them under control, and of course chasing down the Fire Daimyo's cat Tora with a stipulation that if any of them get scratched they don't get paid.

The look on their faces were priceless.

But now that was long over and he was now bored again with nothing to do except look at the clones working to remove the mountain of paperwork. Occasionally, Naruto would have to make a clone to help the others when one went "proof" from using up its chakra, and the few fist fights that popped when some of them got angry at another for invading their space.

There was soon a knock at his door before it was opened allowing Temari and Tenten to enter since they wanted to check up on their lover. They sensed he was bored from his Hokage duties and decided to visit to help cheer him up after they learned what happened with Sakura having a seal on her forehead.

"Ah, Temari-chan, and Ten-chan have come to pay me a visit. How are you two?" said Naruto, as he had been busy the last few hours, and had not had time to check up on his lovely women in his harem.

"Were good Naruto-kun, but we are more worried about you, and this job that seems to bring you boredom," said Tenten, as she saw he was indeed bored with the job, and felt the need for excitement inside of him wanting to come out.

"Thanks for your concern Ten-chan. This job is boring, as all I do is watch my clones to paperwork, and I occasionally have to replace them," said Naruto, as he looked from one woman in his harem to the other, and then at their chest since they were a nice view to behold.

"You know Naruto-kun, we could take away the boredom if you want, and make your time in this office very...pleasurable?" said Temari seeing his eye sight lower to her chest and a bulge in his pants growing.

"Really? My how could we do that Temari-chan?" said Naruto innocently, but of course he knew what she was talking about, and got up from his chair to walk towards the two women before planting kisses on each of them when they both moved closer to his form.

"Oh, we have our ways Naruto-kun," said Tenten grabbing the budge in his pants with Temari doing the same with both women moaning with him while the rubbed it together.

"Indeed you do Ten-chan," said Naruto before kissing her now on the lips while snaking one of his hands into her pants to give her a good feel and with the other hand he lifted up Temari's skirt to give her the same treatment.

(Lemon Starts)

"That's it Naruto-kun. Just like that!" said Tenten gasping, panting, and grabbing onto Naruto's body while finger skills made her wet even further in her pussy while he was kissing Temari.

Temari had had begin taking off her upper clothing to expose her breast, as Tenten had aimed her mouth to kissing the side of Naruto's face, and licking his ear while her hands tried to get his pants off. Naruto himself was still fingering Temari, as his other hand that was doing the same to Tenten had left her sacred place, and was now trying to get those ever baggy pants she wore off.

"I think its time I had a little help. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making a single clone of himself that appeared behind Temari to take over with her while he focused on Tenten with the said bun haired woman finally getting his pants loose enough to pull down.

"While the original me is taking care of Ten-chan, I think its time that I took care of you Temari-chan," said the Naruto Shadow Clone, as he grinded his clothed erection against Temari's rear, and let his hands grab her large breasts that the original loved to squeeze.

By this point, the original Naruto had removed Tenten's shirt to reveal her lovely chest, which he groped to his hearts content, and Tenten herself had gotten out of her pants before she helped her lover get out of his completely with boxers too. At the sight of his erection, Tenten licked her lips hungrily before she put the massive cock in-between her breasts giving Naruto incredible that was increased when the weapon user put her mouth on the tip while licking the underside knowing it would drive Naruto up the wall.

"Oh fuck! Keep going Ten-chan. Your tongue and breasts feel so good when against my cock," said Naruto, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head while leaning back against the table with one hand rubbing her now disoriented haired scalp.

Next to them, Temari was screaming with pleasure with the front of her form pressed against the table, as the Shadow Clone of Naruto had dropped his pants, and stuck his erection into Temari's pussy with incredible thrusting power behind it. Naruto Shadow Clone had one of his hands on Temari's breasts, as he thrust into the Suna woman, and loved how her screams of pleasure filled the room while telling the clone to keep going.

"That's it Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Fuck me like the Suna bitch in heat that I am. Yes! Oh Kami YES!" said Temari, as she came hard with the Shadow Clone still going, and was continuing to keep Temari on her current orgasmic high.

They weren't the only one, as Temari's screams were effectively turning Tenten on even further down below, and she sped up the pace in trying to get the real Naruto to cum in her mouth. After an increase in her rhythm of her breast, mouth, and several long seconds of humming did Tenten succeed with Naruto calling out her name before he let his own orgasmic release go.

"Oh Kami that was so awesome Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he was panting noticeably, and saw Tenten licking up the cum that left his cock that hit her face with his seed when the weapon's mistress took him out of her mouth.

"I knew you would like it Naruto-kun. Now that I've had my favorite drink, I'm going to have my second fill in my pussy, and I'm going to have it right...NOW!" said Tenten seeing her lover was still hard and jumped on him making Naruto grab her ass to support her before spinning around to land her back first onto the table with her legs now locked around the Namikaze's hip.

"Eager are we Ten-chan?" said Naruto before kissing her hungrily on the lips, then the neck, and down to the valley between her breasts.

"I need you Naruto-kun. Please fuck me with that big cock of yours! I need you to cum in my pussy like you did in my mouth," said Tenten huskily, as she moved his hip, and huge erection towards her wet warm entrance that was eager to let him in.

"As you wish Ten-chan," said Naruto in return, as he aligning his cock with her pussy before thrusting into her hard and fast making the woman scream out in pleasure at the sensation of his man meat in her baby making box, and he grabbed her luscious breasts again in the process.

Next to them, Temari had just finished her third orgasm, and going on number four of her sex induced fucking of the day with the Shadow Clone of Naruto. Temari herself was out of it, as the Shadow Clone plowed her from behind holding her sexy sweat covered ass to keep her steady while fucking her on the desk.

"I'm going to cum big time!" said the Shadow Clone of Naruto before the clone let out a beastly growl and came into Temari's pussy hard with all he had.

Within moments after cumming, the Shadow Cone of Naruto let out a sigh of relief, as he spanked Temari's ass once before saying thank you, and then went "poof" with a smile on his face. As for Temari herself, she had a look of bliss on her face, and her body went slithering down the desk while hearing the faint cries of Tenten getting her own orgasms from Naruto. The Suna woman's face was now staring up at the point where the two were going at it and drops of their combined juices were starting to fall on her face with each of Naruto's thrusts into Tenten's pussy.

"Say you like it Ten-chan! Say you liked being fucked by your sex God of a Hokage," said Naruto, as he thrust into her while his hands groped, pinched massaged, and all out showed affection to Tenten's breasts.

"I love it Naruto-kun! I love being fucked by my sex God of a Hokage!" said Tenten, as she loved his thrusts into her pussy, and how he was fucking the life out of her with his massive erection.

"That's good to hear Ten-chan because you're about to have my cum in you too!" said Naruto, as he thrust faster into her pussy, and felt his climax approaching.

"Cum in me Naruto-kun! Give me your seed! I want your cum in me," said Tenten, as she felt her another orgasm approaching for her, and tried to help me his thrusts with her own.

"And my cum you will have Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he thrust into her 3 more times hard, and let out a beastly roar before releasing his seed into her pussy with Tenten letting out her own scream of pleasure when she came with him in the process.

After a few minutes of Naruto lying on top of Tenten, he pulled out of her slowly, and the now exhausted woman let out a whimper at having that warm feeling leaving her body. For Naruto himself, he was feeling pretty good right now, and felt a sense of pride in being able to get laid so many times with so many women in his harem. His sense of accomplishment soon became a sense of pleasure, as he looked down to see Temari had arisen from her blissful state of orgasmic bliss, and was now licking his cock clean of the combined sex juices that covered it. Temari's licking soon became sucking, as she took the whole thing in her mouth, and began blowing him just to taste his cum juice in her once again.

Naruto could only groan in pleasure at Temari's oral skills, as she had apparently made it her mission to make him cum into her mouth, and the Suna woman wasn't going to stop until she succeeded. He wrapped his hands around her blonde hair, as Temari licked the underside of his cock, and sucked in a way that made his eyes stay rolled up in the back of his head.

"_**Damn kit, she's really horny for your stuff,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Temari working on Naruto's erection she restored in record time after being with Tenten, and was a little surprised Temari had the needed reserves to do that to his vessel.

"Temari-chan...I'm...going...going to...cum!" said Naruto before he did just that and into the Suna woman's mouth much to the said woman's delight.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. I need that pick me up," said Temari after she took everything his cock had and let go of it with a "pop!" sound.

"I can tell or rather _feel_ it Temari," said Naruto panting, as he wobbled over to his clothes to get dressed, and looked at the two cum covered women in his life among the others that he loved in his harem.

(Lemon Ends)

"What do you want to do now Naruto-kun?" said Temari, as she struggled to get to her feet, and put her clothing back together while Tenten was still out of it.

"Well...the clones seem to be busy with the paperwork, as it is nearly finished, and I just made love to two hot women from my harem in my office so...I think I'll see how our latest addition to the family is doing," said Naruto, as he made a Shadow Clone to watch Kurenai's progress with her mission, grabbed Temari by her skirt covered rump, and then Tenten by her sexy naked leg before he went "poof" with them to his house.

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

Kurenai held back a sighed, as she looked at the two Jounin that she had asked to come with her to drink sake` with, and wished she didn't have to prank her fellow Shinobi. However, she had her ordered from the current _temporary _Hokage, and Kurenai had to admit she did kind of asked for this when she accused the Namikaze of being her best friend's rapist.

"Yosh! Kurenai-chan, I sense the Flames of Youth are dimmed slightly, and you seem to be distracted by something," said Gai being very caring and well...Gai-ish while Kakashi was just being Kakashi with the book reading much to her hate of the damn book.

"Oh, I'm just a little depressed about what happened to Anko, and wish I caught the guy that did that to her," said Kurenai, as she had made this an excuse to them to help her get over what happened to Anko, and hopefully get them to support the Snake Princess too.

"Well...it's not like Anko didn't have it coming Kurenai when you consider the way she had always acts all the time," said Kakashi, as he had been on the receiving end of a few incidents with Anko hurting him, and still had the scar from the last time she hurt him.

'That ass!' thought Kurenai frowning at Kakashi and found her anger towards the cyclops was a good motivation to prank the pervert.

Her only regret would be using Gai, but if she knew the spandex wearing man, the Jounin would understand, and accept an apology if Kurenai gave it.

"Kakashi, my rival, I find your attitude towards Anko-sans horrible situation to be most unyouthful, and find it offensive!" said Gai, who wished the man in front of him didn't have that book in his hands to read.

"I'm just saying Gai that with her reputation, how she acts around people, and the way that she hurts others can give many a reason for anyone to strike back," said Kakashi, as he had no real love for Anko, but still considered her a comrade all the same, and left whatever happened to her stay with her.

"So she got what was coming to her? Is that what you think?" said Kurenai, as she gave Kakashi a heated glare, and Gai shook his head since he would never think that of Anko.

"In a manner. Can you honestly say Anko didn't have it coming? How many people has she threatened, humiliated, and embarrassed over the years?" said Kakashi, as he made sure his freehand was ready to lift his headband to reveal his Sharingan to prevent one Yuhi Kurenai from casting a terrible Genjutsu on him.

Something Kurenai clearly noticed.

"If you're going to just insult Anko, then I'm leaving, and I don't want to have any drinks with you any time soon. Gai, I'm glad you sympathize with me about Anko, and I leave you here to get some sense back into Kakashi in a _nonviolent_ way," said Kurenai, as she expected Gai to start a fight with Kakashi, and create a mess resulting in the failure of her mission.

"What? Was it something I said?" said Kakashi looking up from his book to Kurenai's retreating form and then to Gai's still sitting form.

"One day my rival, something will happen to you that will embarrass you to know end, and when it does no one will feel sorry for you," said Gai, as he took a drink of his sake', and wondered if he should try to find a new rival that could match his passion for training to get stronger.

Sadly for Gai, there was none to be had, and it was truly troublesome for one as youthful as him to not find another that could keep up at his level.

Maybe he should ask Naruto?

Before he could continue that line of thought, Gai felt strange, and looked down at his small glass that held the sake' he drank. He then looked at Kakashi to ask him if he was feeling weird from drinking his sake' when he saw that the Kakashi wasn't their, but rather a silver haired woman that was the female equivalent of Kakashi, and she seemed to be flirting with him.

As for Kakashi, his drink had been spiked more so then Gai's glass was because of what he said about Anko and because the Genjutsu Kurenai wanted to place on him wouldn't be disrupted by the man's Sharingan. When the cyclops looked at Gai, the man found a very female based version of Gai with the green spandex hugging an impressive figure that was hugging it, and for some reason the last known Sharingan user couldn't take his one normal eye off of this new person.

"_Hello Kakashi-__**kun**__. My name his Maito Gaia and I've heard so much about you from my twin about how youthful you are,"_ said Maito Gaia, as she was making kissy noises with her lips, and was now scooting closer to Kakashi.

As for Gai, he was finding himself drawn to this incredible woman that seemed to be very interested in him despite what he wore, and how he spoke that would normally send seemingly normal people go insane. Hell, the spandex wearing Jounin could even tolerate this woman reading that perverted book, and moved closer to the female scarecrow.

"_Well I've always been very __**youthful**__ when_ _it comes to everything I do. And I do mean __**everything **__that I do," _said the female Kakashi lookalike looking at Gai with a dreamy look that made the spandex wearing Jounin burning up under his clothes.

'Sorry Gai, but Kakashi needs to be embarrassed. Knowing you, I doubt your care to the point of wanting to maim me in some way, and you'll probably exercise to the point of near death to burn it out of your brain. As for _you_ Kakashi-baka, I hope Gai plants a big fat one right on those masked lips of yours, and makes you fall into a coma when this is over,' thought Kurenai, as she got her camera ready while looking with pity at Gai, and then her face turned hard at the sight of Kakashi knowing that she was going to enjoy this despite someone like Gai getting hurt.

Her thoughts were broken when she saw their faces getting closer and she got the camera ready to take the snapshot to give to Naruto in order to get her pay for this mission. Sure enough, the Genjutsu caused the two _kiss_ right on the lips (Kakashi with his mask _still_ on, but the indentation was there), and after taking multiple shots with her camera Kurenai decided to further prove she succeeded in her mission by cancelling the Genjutsu.

Within moments, the two men stopped kissing after sensing something was now wrong, opened their eyes, and after a good 5 seconds of looking at the other...screamed like little girls after seeing mouse.

Kurenai couldn't help, but laugh at the two Jounins, and their misfortune that she placed upon them before leaving to delivering the photograph to Naruto to declare her mission a success.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto placed the two women on his bed in the Master Bedroom, as Temari had become physically exhausted from all the sex she had gotten with Naruto in his office, and Tenten was well...simply knocked out from it. Seeing the two needed rest, Naruto told Temari to sleep in the bed with Tenten to recover since after being fucked hard it was something they would need to recover all their lost energy.

Temari didn't complain, as she did feel the need to rest, and Tenten was out of it so she was already ahead of the pigtailed blonde born in Suna. Removing her clothes once more, Temari snuggled up to Tenten's equally naked form, and enjoyed using the Weapons Mistress's body as her new living pillow.

As for Naruto, he was walking along his home sensing some of his girls were out while others were in, and were surprisingly with Sakura no less if what his connection with his harem told him. Walking into Sakura's appointed room, he was surprised to see Sakura there in what appeared to be a "rebirth" of sorts for the Haruno woman, and her figure seemed to have improved in his eyes after taking her in. Next to Sakura, who seemed to have a growing blush on her cheeks, were Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Hinata, and Fuma Sasame with grins on all of their faces.

"Naruto-kun! We're so glad you're back from that horrible paperwork," said Hinata, as she jumped, and hugged his form much to Naruto's enjoyment in feeling certain flesh mounds press against him.

"Well, I wanted to see you all since I missed you so much, and since Sakura is also here I think its time I see just how much she's changed aside from her new appearance," said Naruto walking over to Sakura, who had been silent the entire time, and the Namikaze had a feeling that Anko was somehow involved.

It would also help explain why Sakura was currently just wearing just a black bra that barely restrained the rack she was caring and her usual tight shorts that had now become even tighter due to the lean muscle the Haruno was now packing.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I didn't break her, I just made her know that when you say something that she should do it, and Sakura knows that only by doing it does she become a good girl in your eyes. Right Sakura-chan?" said Anko seeing Sakura's form now begin to fidget now with the young woman's head nodding while Naruto eyed her form.

"Yes Anko-chan. It would be an honor to be a good girl for Pleasure-sama," said Sakura, as her fidgeting increased, and a certain smell of honey reached Naruto's nose.

"That's good to hear Sakura-chan, but I do think a proper inspection of what I have for a potential woman in my harem should be conducted, and therefore I need for you to stand perfectly straight," said Naruto seeing Sakura nod and obeyed at standing at attention while trying to ignore the growing sensation between her legs.

As for Anko, she would have loved to stick around to enjoy this moment further, but she knew this was Naruto's time with these lovely ladies so she decided to leave them to him, and seek out a certain Yamanaka along with a certain Inuzuka to satisfy her sexual needs. Naruto noticed this of course while letting Anko do what she wished, as he himself was looking at Sakura figure while walking around the woman in a complete circle, and found his ears picking up a faint _buzzing_ around Sakura.

"Do I pass Pleasure-sama?" said Sakura when Naruto walked behind her a second time and she gasped when his hand grabbed her rear to test its firmness.

"I'm still inspecting Sakura-chan," said Naruto into her ear making the woman shiver in delight and reddish pink haired woman couldn't help at the moan escaping her lips when the Namikaze behind her began caressing her ass.

(Lemon Started)

Taking his other hand, Naruto began caressing the front of Sakura, and began fondling her large breasts that now almost rivaled Hinata's. As for Sakura herself, she was in bliss at feeling his touch all over, and the need to moan or gasp in pleasure from his actions was too great to deny.

"It seems Sakura is getting pretty damp down below," said Hinata seeing the Haruno blush further at being stared at by three other women while the man behind her was currently doing what she would have hit him for less then a day ago.

She was going to protest when Naruto squeezed one of her breasts and slapped her ass making Sakura let out a yelp before she felt him tug down her short pants down to her knees to reveal her black panties. Naruto then moved to her bra, which he removed with ease since the bra itself looked ready to burst before his ministrations, and after eyeing her ass in the flesh in the literal term gave it a nice grab that caused Sakura to moan out in pleasure.

"You like having your ass and tits grabbed like a slut, huh Sakura-chan?" said Naruto giving each part mentioned another squeeze that made the woman moan at his aggressive groping.

"Yes Pleasure-sama," said Sakura, as she felt his hand on her ass go lower until he had touched her pussy, and pressed up it to feel the object beyond the panties that was inside of her currently vibrating.

"What's this? You put this in your pussy? And here I thought you wanted my cock inside of you Sakura-chan?" said Naruto in mock surprise and question while still pressing on the vibrator every 2 seconds making Sakura moan with each pressing.

"No Pleasure-sama! Anko-chan did and said that it wou-AH!" said Sakura, as she let out a gasp when felt his hand go into her panties, to the vibrator inside of her pussy, and turn the switch up several numbers to increase the vibration.

"You shouldn't try to blame Anko-chan since I'm the one, who told her that she could do what needed to be done, and if anything you should blame me, and try to yell at me for it," said Naruto, as he waited for Sakura to get angry, fight him off, and then try to smash his face in.

She didn't. She couldn't. The old her? Yes, she would have. But the _new _her would not.

"I can't yell at you Pleasure-sama. I could never yell at you," said Sakura, as her knees were getting weaker with each passing second, and Naruto's hands on her body were further increasing the sense of weakness in them.

"That's a good answer Sakura-chan," said Naruto, as he his fingers that were in her pussy were now stimulating Sakura, and help make her cum hard into his finger along with her panties.

"Poor Sakura-chan seems to have made a mess of herself," said Hinata smirking at the sight of the Haruno woman before her in sexual bliss and wished it was her in Sakura's position.

"A tasty mess if what I just had in mouth is correct," said Naruto seeing Sakura fall to her knees panting heavily before the sight of Hinata's form appeared in front of the reddish pink haired woman.

"I think Sakura-chan deserves some kind of reward for her sluttish behavior Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she undid her pants, and letting them fall to reveal her pussy to Sakura before taking the surprised Haruno's head to her womanhood to lick.

'Damn that's hot!' thought Naruto, as he was getting extremely hard from seeing Sakura eating out Hinata, and while that happened Sasame began removing her clothes after she saw her chance to have Naruto all to herself at the moment.

"You must be getting hard and uncomfortable in your pants Naruto-kun. Let me help remove your discomfort," said Sasame, as she dropped his pants, and freed his erection for her eyes to behold with the others to see making Hinata wetter while Sakura was trying to see despite the Hyuuga that she was pleasing from keeping her eyes on the large prize to her right.

"I assume that the next step is pleasure to make up for my discomfort Sasame-chan?" said Naruto, as he looked at the orange haired girl, and saw her smile seductively at him from where she was at his waist before she began sucking him off.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Pleasure-sama will fuck you with his cock soon enough. Just continue pleasuring me now, as a way to repay for always belittling him, and preventing us from being happy," said Hinata moaning out in pleasure at being eaten our, as she was going to make Sakura pay now before she got so much as a glance at _her_ Naruto's cock, and the Haruno would only be able to do that until the Hyuuga woman was satisfied.

"Oh fuck Sasame-chan. I love how your sucking me off. I'll have to fuck you twice as hard to make up for neglecting you in this little harem," said Naruto, as he had focused on the others for awhile now, and felt he should make it up to the Fuma woman blowing him at the moment.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. As long as you give me the much needed attention when it counts, I am perfectly content with how things have gone, and look forward to being fucked out of my mind," said Sasame, as she went back to blowing Naruto, and working on making him cum.

'That's it Sasame-chan. Let's keep Naruto's cock away from Sakura-chan for as long as possible so it makes the torture for her all the sweeter,' thought Hinata, as she came, and her juices covered Sakura's mouth for the second time that day.

Sakura herself let out a whine of sorts having sensed Hinata's intentions for her, as she was being denied seeing Naruto's erection getting serviced much less seeing it period, and wanted to see it instead of licking Hinata's womanhood. It wasn't that the Hyuuga's pussy wasn't incredible to taste, but Sakura was feeling the ever growing desire to have Naruto's cock in her mouth, and/or pussy at the moment.

"Sasame-chan I'm cumming!" said Naruto before sending his load into Sasame's mouth, which the Fuma woman drank to her hearts content, and made sure she got everything her lover was giving her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, let's give Sakura a good show before it becomes her turn, and get her even hornier," said Sasame, as she moved with Naruto to Sakura's bed, and got on it while shaking her ass at him.

"That's a great idea Sasame-chan. Come on Sakura-chan, let's watch our sexy Namikaze fuck our Fuma sister into a coma, and see just how he's going to do the same to you right after her," said Hinata, as she showed Sakura what she finally wanted to see, but held the woman down so she didn't try to get it for herself just yet.

"You're such a naughty Fuma bitch Sasame-chan," said Naruto, as he aimed, and thrust into Sasame's wet hole making the Fuma woman let out a scream of pleasure with each additional thrust that came after.

"Yes! I'm your naughty Fuma bitch. Fuck this naughty Fuma bitch like the slut she is!" said Sasame, as she loved how every thrust Naruto sent inside of her pussy would send spikes of pleasure up her body, and let her screams of pleasure echo throughout the room.

"Look at that Sakura-chan. Look how he's taking her like a bitch in heat. That will soon be you after he's done fucking Sasame-chan. Doesn't that make you so horny inside? I know it does me," said Hinata, as she continued to grope Sakura's breasts, and Sakura continued pleasing the Hinata with her fingers inside the Hyuuga's pussy.

"Say you want my cum! Say you want my cum Sasame-chan," said Naruto, as he had one of his hands on her breasts, and sped up his thrusts since his release was getting closer.

'I want your cum Pleasure-sama! I want your cum Naruto-kun! Please! Please give me your cum!" said Sasame, as she was beyond thinking rationally again with words, as the part of her brain that let her speak rationally was out the door, and her libido had taken control of her mind in the name of the body's conqueror/lover who went by the name of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"Here it is Sasame-chan! All the cum your pussy can handle!" said Naruto, as he sped up even quicker, and then let out a beastly howl of pleasure before cumming inside the Fuma woman's pussy causing Sasame to climax too in the process.

"Pleasure-sama!" called out Sasame let her pussy muscles do all the work, as she had her blissful orgasm, and was milking all of the Namikaze's seed out of his cock that her inner female organs could handle.

After a long couple of minutes, Naruto finally had the strength to move his cock out of Sasame's pussy despite the female organ trying to keep the thing inside, and it was only thanks to the slickness of each genders parts did they separate. Sasame of course whined a little at feeling him leaving her body, as she slumped to the side of the bed, and was exhausted from being fucked so hard.

When the Namikaze wanted to give it to you hard, Fuma Sasame could easily testify that he would do it, and do it very _very_ well with that weapon of a manhood he was packing.

"Looks like you get your chance now Sakura-chan. Why don't you come join me here on the bed?" said Naruto patting a open section of the large bed that had yet to be spilled with baby making juices of either gender.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, as she quickly moved from Hinata's grasp, and in the process she nearly tripped on her way over to him with her shorts at her knees. She was able to make it when she focused her chakra at her feet and leaped right into his arms that caused him to fall back onto the bed with Sakura on top of him. Not wanting to miss a single moment, the reddish pink haired girl began kissing Naruto fiercely like there was no tomorrow, and rubbed her hips against Naruto's liquid covered erection.

"Be careful Sakura-chan! Let Naruto-kun recover from your tackle or else you won't get anything he gives you," said Hinata, as she slapped the girl on top of her lover in the rear making Sakura let out a yelp, but nonetheless obeyed, and removed her horny body off of Naruto's own.

Seeing Sakura's panties were soaked to the point of not being used long after they were washed, Naruto quickly ripped them off, and removed the vibrator in the Haruno girl's pussy. Before Sakura could say or do anything, Naruto had her bent over at the corner of the bed, and grabbed her hips before position his revived erection at his soon to be newest addition to his harem.

"This is going to hurt at first Sakura-chan, but I promise you when the pain passes, the pleasure will more then make up for it, and you'll be in heaven," said Naruto, as he moved his erections tip to touch Sakura's wet womanhood, and the reddish pink haired woman was quivering with excitement.

"Give it to me Naruto-kun. I don't care if there is pain. I deserve it for all those years I was mean to you," said Sakura, as she moved her hips back to take in more of his erect tip, and let out another yelp when Hinata slapped her ass again.

"That's _Pleasure-sama_ to you Sakura-chan! You have a lot of fucking to do before you can call him Naruto-kun when he takes you in any position he sees fit," said Hinata, as she wanted Sakura to understand her place on this harem ladder, and it was at the bottom.

"Hinata-chan is right Sakura-chan. Now brace yourself, as your about to become a true woman, and a future Namikaze," said Naruto, as he paused for a quick second, and then thrust into Sakura in one swift motion.

Sakura let out a scream, as she felt her virginity finally being taken, but despite the pain she felt the feeling of being filled by Naruto's cock was incredible all the same, and deep within her mind the Haruno woman wondered why she waited this long to have it taken in the first place? Her own mind answered her with the name Uchiha Sasuke, as Sakura had always directed her attention to the traitor because her Mother wanted her to marry into a powerful clan, and be "financially protected" meaning that she should marry into the Uchiha Clan for money then love.

'Show's how much you know Mother,' thought Sakura, as the pain of losing her virginity was gone, and the feeling of pleasure replaced it thanks to Naruto's ever so huge cock in her pussy.

"Do you want me to continue further Sakura-chan?" said Naruto, as he knew that if he moved without his consent, the pain would continue a little long then it should, and the Namikaze wasn't going to be _that_ cruel.

Sakura could only reply with her pussy muscles squeezing Naruto's cock, as she thrust back against him, and moaned in pleasure in the process. Taking this as a sign to continue forward, Naruto thrust his own hips forward, and began working Sakura over with a hard steady pace that had the woman gasping if not screaming out in pleasure.

"So good! It feels so fucking goooood!" said Sakura, as she felt Naruto's cock hitting all the way back into her womanly folds, and tried to match his thrusts with her own.

"You can say that again Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he tried to match her thrusts with his to further stimulate the pleasure between them, and it worked with Sakura let out quick screams of pleasure while calling out his "name" that she was told by Hinata to call him.

While this happened, Hinata turned her now predatory eyes towards a tired Fuma Sasame lying farther down the bed, and pounced on the unsuspecting woman before they went at it much to Naruto's enjoyment since that was big turn on. Sakura saw it too and from the way her cum juices were further leaking out of her with his own...she was enjoying it as well.

"I'm cumming Pleasure-sama! I'm going to cum!" said Sakura, as the previous actions from Naruto, Hinata, Hinata again with Sasame, and the incredible plowing Naruto was giving her was too much for her body to handle anymore.

"Me too Sakura-chan. I'm going to cum hard into your slick sexy pussy," said Naruto, as he had increased his speed now having sensed his losing battle after already screwing so many women today, and seeing one of the said women having lesbian based sex with his other wife.

"Let's all cum together Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she along with Sasame were getting excited from what they were doing, and from what they saw of Naruto screwing Sakura into next week.

Naruto could only nod in agreement, as any words he spoke may stimulate him to cum sooner, and he didn't want that since a perfect moment with them all having an orgasm would be pretty hot in his mind.

With that in mind, the one Namikaze, one Fuma, one Hyuuga, and one Haruno of this foursome group began to stimulate their partners as one with the sounds of their panting echoing within the entire room. Through their link with each other with Sakura being helped in that regard by Naruto, the four Shinobi in this sex romp came as one, and with the Namikaze slapping Sakura's ass with chakra when he did to bring her into the fold.

With the four lovers coming down from their orgasms, they all managed to somehow roll or crawl their way close to each other with Sakura still connected to Naruto, and they all snuggled around the sexually exhausted Namikaze. No words were spoken, but the look of bliss on everyone's faces could be seen by everyone, and decided that very soon the wedding would begin with the thought going to the other women of the harem.

(End Lemon)

(Hokage Tower)

"The pictures are well done Kurenai-san. If you ever decide to retire as a Shinobi and then choose to take pictures for a living I'll be glad to help you setup shop," said the Naruto Shadow Clone, as the pictures Kurenai took of the second prior, seconds during, and the long moment where the 2 Jounin in the pictures were screaming in agony from the kissing they had done.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I took your advice on how to bait them, but I feel sorry I had done that to Gai since he did not wish what happened to Anko," said Kurenai, as she told the Shadow Clone of Naruto what Kakashi said about Anko making the Namikaze copy look pretty angry.

"Leave it to the cyclops to be stupid. As for Gai, I suggest you take him on a small pity date in the next few days, and tell him your sorry you did that since he'll understand," said "Naruto", as he saw her a bit nervous in doing that since Gai was well...Gai, and his actions tend to draw too much unneeded attention to those around him.

"A pity date? Are you sure?" said Kurenai, as she thought of taking an S-class mission right about now would be safer at this point, and was considering it when "Naruto" gave her a serious look.

"Look Kurenai-san, I know you don't want to with the kid to take care of back home, and the memory of Asuma-san still fresh in your head. However, I think you owe Gai at least one good date to show that you're sorry, and maybe you'll like him for who is on the inside rather then out," said "Naruto", as he saw Kurenai consider his words, and in the end knew she had no other alternative.

"You're right Hokage-sama. At least we got Kakashi-teme," said Kurenai smiling at one of the pictures with Kakashi's masked face looking like someone had just burned one of those perverted books of his.

"Yeah we did. Here's the money you earned in full. Also, don't forget o use some of the cash to buy a wedding present for when I get married," said "Naruto", as he saw Kurenai nod her head since she had believed the rumor of Naruto getting married to Hinata.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be too hard to get a present for Hinata," said Kurenai, as she began leaving the room, and "Naruto" smiled at her at the opening she gave him.

"And a wedding present for Anko-chan," said "Naruto", as Kurenai was about to leave, and she turned to give an automatic response.

"And a present for Anko-chan to-wait a minute! What did you just say?" said Kurenai looking at "Naruto", who continued smiling at her with an all knowing smile, and he grinned an ever devious grin.

"And let's not forget Ino-chan. Oh there is also Shion-chan, Hana-chan, Temari-chan, Ten-chan, Shizune-chan, Sasame-chan, and Sakura-chan too," said "Naruto" seeing the look of shock, realization, and the sudden anger that came to Kurenai's eyes.

"You! You were the one that raped Anko and the others," said Kurenai, as she had been right all along, and was now looking at the man that hurt her best female friend.

"Why is it you assumed I raped them?" said "Naruto", as he saw the look that Jiraiya faced many times before with women when he was caught peeking in the hot springs, and couldn't escape their wrath.

"Because Anko is not the submissive type and there is no way she would let a guy like you do that to her willingly!" said Kurenai, as she moved her hands to prepare a Jutsu that would make "Naruto" have a most unpleasant effect on his lower regions, and hoped that Hinata would forgive her for this.

"She wasn't raped Kurenai-san. If she was, do you really think Anko would have kept it a secret this long knowing that the Hokage is female, her best friend is female, and that you are very protective if not vengeful against any man that did that? She kept me safe for a reason and that was to ensure that no one would harm me. You included with that little Genjutsu you wish to hit me with and make me have nightmares long into my wedding day," said "Naruto" knowing that any such Genjutsu wouldn't effect him due to him being a Shadow Clone that could dispel easily.

"You lie!" said Kurenai, as she began the hand signs with "Naruto" now looking at her with a serious calm about him, and once more the Genjutsu Mistress was questioning herself again.

"Oh really? Now I'll make a deal with you on the title of the Hokage itself so if I'm lying I'll not only forfeit my right to be the Hokage, but I'll have all my chakra sealed off, and you can personally do the interrogation of me using whatever methods you want to use on me," said "Naruto", as the original would have said the same thing, and on some level the original was able t guide him to make such a deal, and make high stake bets.

"And if you win?" said Kurenai, as she was about 3-4 hand signs away from making "Naruto" very uncomfortable down south with her Genjutsu, and it was only because of the situation of when he lost did she not complete the Genjutsu.

"You make sure all my wives have a wedding present. Do we have a deal Kurenai-san?" said "Naruto" extending his hand for her to shake.

"Deal, but if you try to get out of it in some way, I'll castrate you at the wedding, and no one is going to stop me. Not even that fur ball in your gut," said Kurenai, as she put a great deal of strength in to that handshake, which "Naruto" was able to hold off without going "poof", and smiled at her.

"Now what would Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto be if he did that," said "Naruto", as he saw Kurenai leave before going "poof", and let the memory transfer back to the original.

"_**Why that anti-perverted bitch! She hates perverts, yet her own friend is one, and says we're the sick ones,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw memory of Kurenai, and hoped the woman bled all of her recent currency on those wedding gifts.

'Calm yourself Kyuubi. Besides, Anko-chan would want Kurenai at the wedding, and you know how Anko-chan gets when she's happy,' thought Naruto, who saw the fox's eyes widen for a moment before the demon's nose began to bleed, and was flown back into the far back of the cage.

Oh yes, Kyuubi knew all too well from feeling pleasure just how Anko rewarded Naruto for giving her happiness, and a happy Anko on a wedding day also meant extra loving Anko during the honeymoon.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! Took me a long time I know, but I think it was worthy it, and I hope it was for you guys too since I was writing two stories at the same time. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Big Day

(A/N: It's been awhile since I updated this one. So I'll grant your wish. ENJOY!)

Tsunade grumbled up to the step of the Hokage Tower, whispering to herself about her funds being cut off while she was away, being unable to gamble, and blonde gaki's who don't appreciate that she needs to relieve stress while away from the village. All she had done was speak with the Fire Daimyo in meetings that lasted hours on and made her want to smash her head against the table with enough force to split her skull open.

Opening the door, Tsunade turned to find Naruto doing a huge mountain of paperwork with Shizune holding papers standing by his side behind the desk, and glad to see her. Also in the room was, Anko, Hana, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari all looking like they were just hanging out with nothing better to do.

'O-kay. This is weird,' thought Tsunade, as she saw the girls looking at her now, and saw the blonde gaki looking letting out a sigh of relief at finishing what appeared to be only half of the paperwork in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama! You're finally back," said Shizune, as she squirmed slightly, and had to keep the blush off her face knowing it could ruin everything.

"Yeah I am though I'm less then happy. Why? Because a certain _someone_ in this room managed to cut me off from funding to needed gamble and drink sake' while I was away," said a clearly peeved Tsunade, who saw Naruto whistling nonchalantly, and not looking her in the eyes.

"That sounds really bad Tsunade-sama. I'm sure you are more then ready to take your frustration out on the paperwork here on this desk," said Shizune, as she squirmed further at the waist before eyeing Naruto, and then quickly back at Tsunade too reluctant to do paperwork to notice.

"I...think I'll resume my duties as Hokage," said Tsunade, as she also seemed to like the idea of Naruto doing this mountain of paperwork one last day, and start off fresh the next day.

"Yeah, you look a little under the weather Granny. Your old age must be getting to you," said Naruto grinning at a peeved Tsunade, and seeing she was resisting the notion of beating him silly.

But then again she would have to do the paperwork on her desk and not him.

"You're so lucky I'm tired brat or I'd slug you into next week," said Tsunade, as she left the room, and needed to get some sleep before she hurt someone that wasn't deserving of it.

After Tsunade shut the door, the room changed from the Demonic Genjutsu (thanks to the Kyuubi) had cast to make it _appear_ that he was working on paperwork, and revealed what was _really_ happening. The sigh of relief Naruto let out from doing the paperwork was really a sigh of pleasure from Hinata, Sasame, and Shion licking his cock. The supposed "paperwork" was really Hana tied up naked, her mouth gagged, and getting her pussy licked by Anko while one of Naruto's trusty Shadow Clones was fucking her pussy. The same thing was happening to Sakura with Ino on top of her and another Naruto Shadow Clone fucking her hard. Tenten and Temari were both being gangbanged on the nearby couch. As for poor Shizune, she was currently squirming because one of Naruto's hands was fingering her pussy while his other hand was increasing the vibration of the vibrator egg in her ass every so often.

It didn't help that Shizune's exposed rear was near the air conditioning vent that was blowing right into her heated core making the poor woman slowly go crazy.

"Its a good thing that Genjutsu you used prevented Tsunade-sama from seeing what we were _really_ happening, right Pleasure-sama," said Shion, as she looked up at her lover, and saw him smirk at her before patting her head like she was a pet before the girl went back to pleasing him like the other two still were.

"That's right Shion-chan. Now I'm going to cum and I want you girls to open wide so I can cum in your mouths equally," said Naruto, as he let out a groan of pleasure before letting out a load of his baby making liquid that into the mouths of Hinata, Shion, and Sasame before leaning back in his chair.

As for Shizune's own orgasm, she got it when Naruto increased the setting of the vibrator egg in her ass, and sent chakra to her clit made the woman scream out in bliss. Which no one outside of the room would hear because the sound proofing seal Naruto had setup to activate when the doors and windows of the office were closed.

It wasn't long before Tenten, Temari, Anko, Hana, Ino, and Sakura had there own blissful orgasms at the hands of Naruto's Shadow Clones with their bodies slumping from the draining experience. By this point, almost all the ladies were nearly out of it, and they wondered how Ayame was doing with the group of Shadow Clones that Naruto left for her at his special booth?

Naruto was thinking the same thing and used the Sandaime's viewing orb to see the sexy woman being lying on a large dinner table, naked, and covered in cum with a satisfied look on her face. The blonde smirked at the sight and made a mental note to put some of his own investment into the place from his clan's personal funds after his marriage to Ayame followed by the honeymoon.

"Naruto-kun, when can we have the wedding now that Tsunade-san is back," said Hinata, as she looked up at him, and saw him smiling back at her with those gentle blue eyes that had captivated her so many years ago.

"Soon Hinata-chan. in 1 weeks time. Does that sound good?" said Naruto, as he saw Hinata, and the others nodding in agreement to that.

Or rather their tired yet satisfied moans of approval.

(The Next Day)

Tsunade knew something was up when she sat down in her chair in the her office, as she looked around to find that there was a pile of paperwork in front of her, and Naruto didn't seem to mind doing the paperwork yesterday. At first, she thought there was going to be some kind of prank being played on her, but Tsunade didn't get hit with anything upon entering the room, and all that was left was the paperwork that Shizune brought in for the female Hokage to sign.

Then of course, Naruto came in hours later seeing the former Sannin turned Hokage near wits end at doing this, and the bombshell he laid on her didn't help either.

"You want to _what_ with _whom_?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto grinning confidently at her, and she had a great desire to punch the spiky blonde in front of her through a wall.

"I'm want to marry Hinata-chan, Sasame-chan, Shion-chan, Anko-chan, Ayame-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Ten-chan, Temari-chan, and Shizune-chan within a week's time. Something wrong with that?" said Naruto, as he saw Shizune trying, and failing to hide the blush on her face.

"Possibly. I thought you said 'Shizune-chan', but I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and chalk it up to the sake' I drank last night," said Tsunade, as she looked Shizune, and then at Naruto.

"That and your old age," said Naruto offhandedly.

"And my old ag-hey!" said Tsunade, as she glared at Naruto, who grinned further at the fact he got her to admit she was getting old, and saw Shizune trying to keep her giggling down.

"What? 2 years ago you would have caught onto that so you _must_ be getting old," said Naruto seeing Tsunade getting peeved, and looking ready to throw something at him.

Most likely her paperwork covered death.

"Fine! Whatever! You can marry them all in a weeks time, just get the Hell out of here, and do whatever it is you do when you're not on missions or training for that matter," said Tsunade, as she didn't have time to argue with Naruto, and just wanted to get this pile of paperwork done.

Shizune told her of the law Naruto passed, which made her want to quash it, but Shizune had told Tsunade it would help future Hokages not get lazy with the paperwork, and give them motivation to do their jobs. Tsunade of course protested saying she did her job just fine, but Shizune had to bring up the time she got drunk, and accidently passed a law that actually made it _legal_ for Gai and Lee to hug each other in public with that Genjutsu of theirs without any kind of punishment.

She was never going to live that down. Ever!

(Wedding Day-1 Week Later)

"Remind me again why I don't kill the brat?" said Tsunade to Iruka, as she sat down in a chair waiting for the wedding to start while Naruto summoned Toad Boss Gamabunta to have the summons marry him off to his future wives of his harem.

"Because you promised Shizune-san after you remembered she was going to be one of his future wives," said Iruka though there was another reason why, but Naruto told him not to reveal it to Tsunade until _after_ he left for the honeymoon, and they were gone a good distance away from what would be her in full rampage mode.

"Oh yeah. Remind me again, was I drunk when I made that promise?" said Tsunade, as she saw Iruka sweat drop, and shake his head no.

"Actually you were very much sober Hokage-sama, but you were quite angry, and tore your office to pieces," said Iruka, as he knew when angry at a certain level, Tsunade would forget about certain things, and it was quite scary.

"Damn! Well, I feel like it now," said Tsunade, as she had been thoroughly searched by Shizune before this moment to ensure that she couldn't, and possibly protest Naruto marrying the young woman while intoxicated.

"You're not the only one Hokage-sama. Subaku no Kankuro looks ready to explode right about now and only Gaara is keeping him from doing something rash," said Iruka, as he saw Kankuro glaring daggers at Naruto, and only Gaara's sand wrapped over his brother's key body parts kept the "war painted" Subaku from trying to murder the Namikaze.

"Kurenai looks a little displeased, but then again she is sitting next to Gai, and he looks like he's about to explode with emotions," said Tsunade, as she saw Kurenai was either glaring at Naruto, or trying to keep an eye on Gai should he go on about wedding being the "pinnacle of all Spring Time of Youth" with Lee beside him looking ready to do the same thing.

"She had to go on a pity date with him after using him in a prank focused on Kakashi and while Gai took it in good stride...well this is her punishment for embarrassing Gai," said Iruka, as she saw Kurenai dealing with the man now crying on her shoulder, and the now internally weeping woman patting the bowl shaped hair of the spandex wearing fru-uh _man_ in a form of comfort.

"That and Anko is marrying Naruto though Kurenai thinks that the gaki did something to her," said Tsunade, as she saw Kurenai looking at Naruto with watchful eyes, and seemed to be looking for some kind of excuse to stop the wedding.

"Oh I saw Anko earlier and they did _something_ together, but its probably that of a _private_ nature," said Iruka, as he had seen the woman happier then he had ever seen her, and was looking forward to the wedding.

"I don't see the Haruno family either. You think Sakura's family would be happy she is marrying into a prestigious clan," said Tsunade, as she noticed the bitchy woman, and asshole of a man weren't here.

"Oh, you weren't here for that, but while Naruto was Hokage he had Sakura's parents arrested, and sent to Ibiki for interrogation. Apparently, they wanted her to become a simple house wife of rich clan to gain wealth, status, and all that stuff most fan girls do so they hired a semi-expert seal master to make Sakura hate Naruto while sealing up her potential in the process. They were originally trying to get Sakura ready to be the late Uchiha Sasuke's baby making breeding machine in order to gain the means to achieving high status in the Leaf. The Mother was an old fashion gold digging woman, but there was not one rich man she tried to seduce willing to settle down with her, and was stuck with her so called husband on the Civilian Council. What Sakura's Mother couldn't do, the woman planned for Sakura to succeed in her place, and hoped Sasuke would be seduced by their daughter's looks," said Iruka, as Naruto had told him everything, and saw the new Sakura with his jaw off its hinges along with eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"So why seal her potential? How the Hell did she even have potential? Before I got through with her, Sakura was a simple Uchiha fan girl, and was the dead weight of Team 7!" said Tsunade, as she didn't believe this was happening, and wanted to hear some kind of explanation from the teacher.

"One of Sakura's Grandparents was once a Shinobi of incredible skill, but couldn't find the right woman to settle down with, and somehow got stuck in an arranged marriage with some spoiled woman from a semi-wealthy man during the formation of the Leaf. Sakura's Mother is a descendant of that man, but she inherited her own Mother's spoiled side, and felt Shinobi life was not meant for a women of her lineage. She wanted the same for Sakura when her Father's potential showed and yet at the same time knew the only way to get to Sasuke was the Shinobi Academy," said Iruka, as she saw Tsunade chuckle at the sheer stupidity of Sakura's Mother, and made a mental note to visit her apprentice's parents to congratulate them on having such a Shinobi of a daughter before laughing at them for being stupid bakas for tampering with their daughter's potential.

"I'm so going to have a party the day the Civilian Council is disbanded and the Shinobi Councils powers have been diminished back to there original purpose," said Tsunade, as she knew that the time of balance of power being shifted back was coming, and knew that the Councils knew it too.

"I'll join you. Naruto already sent a letter to the Fire Daimyo telling the man everything and that you want him to take over as Hokage despite the objections from the Councils. From what Naruto told me, the Fire Daimyo is more then willing to support him, and give him the support needed to remove the problem upon being inaugurated as Hokage," said Iruka, as he saw Tsunade's jaw drop, and then look at Naruto with a death glare.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" yelled Tsunade, which made everyone sweat drop, and it was then the female Hokage realized she just yelled at the groom right before the wedding in front of everyone.

Maybe she was getting old.

"Sit down Granny. Don't make me use the Prune Juice Jutsu on you!" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade go pale, and shocking everyone that she shut up.

Though if anyone knew Tsunade, they would know that she _hated_ prune juice more then Orochimaru, and Jiraiya peeping _combined_! Why? Because prune juice was the bane of the elderly because it made them feel _old_ and old people do not need to eat old people's food that reminds them of being old in the first place.

With everyone quieted down, Kankuro properly gagged by Gaara so he couldn't stop the wedding, Naruto motioned for the Toad Boss to kick start this in order to get him hitched, and with several hundred Toad summons being supporting witnesses to this. Meanwhile, the girls came down one by one in white kimonos looking radiant, as Choji was being the good guy that he was, played the wedding music, and Shikamaru was being put as the best man for this simply because the lazy Nara didn't have to do anything the whole time.

That and Shikamaru's Mother wouldn't be next to him complaining about how he should get married soon.

_**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and these lovely ladies in holy matrimony. If anyone here feels these lovely ladies should marry this man, please speak now, or forever hold your peace,"**_ said Gamabunta, as he waited from someone to protest the union, and looked around to see Kankuro trying, and failing to speak while Kurenai was being slowly being buried by green spandex with a bowl shaped haircut crying on her shoulders.

"Keep going Gamabunta. No one would dare deprive these lovely angels of their much deserved happiness," said Naruto, as he made them all blush, and causing Gai with Lee to explode louder with crying.

_**"Very well. By the power invested in me as a Boss Summons, I hereby pronounce you husband, and wives of the Namikaze Clan. You may now kiss your brides...you lucky bastard,"**_ said Gamabunta with the last few words muttered more to himself then to Naruto.

"Gladly! 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he made Shadow Clones of himself to kiss all his wives at the same time, and scooped them all up bridal style before leaping on top of the Toad Boss.

"TIME FOR THE HONEYMOON!" yelled Anko, as she kissed her Shadow Clone of Naruto, and the clone kissed back while the others watching sweat dropped.

'Why do I get the feeling they will all be pregnant after this,' thought Tsunade, as she realized that all these woman were going to be with child soon, and she would have her hands full during the delivery.

Even more so with Shizune being one of the women in Naruto's harem.

"You heard Anko-chan Gamabunta. To Wave Country!" said Naruto holding Hinata and pointed in the direction the Toad Boss had to go.

"I foresee lots of fun headed our way Pleasure-sama," said Shion, as she snuggled up against him, and ignored Tsunade's eyes widening in shock at the name given to Naruto.

'So he _was_ the one who did that to Anko, then Ino, and Hana! I'm going to kill the damn gaki for this!' thought Tsunade, as she was about to raise holy hell, and was stopped by Iruka while the Toad Boss took off towards Wave Country.

"Senju Tsunade?" said a man dressed in a mail carrier uniform from behind the peeved female Hokage.

"Yes," said Tsunade, as she was handed a scroll, and had to sign for it.

"This is for you Hokage-sama. Thanks for your time," said the mail carrier before he started running off and so did Iruka now claiming he had somewhere to be before taking off running like his life depended on it.

'What's this? Seems like its some kind of document. Let's see here...Naruto is WHAT?' thought Tsunade, as she read the document, and her killer intent spiked incredibly high at the document before her.

(With Naruto)

"I think Tsunade-sama is displeased with what you gave her before we left Naruto-kun," said Tenten, as she sensed the killer intent, and so did everyone else.

"Yeah well...I consider it a means to an end in terms of getting back at her for hitting me when I was kid," said Naruto, as he grinned while letting out a chuckle knowing this was something the old hag could not get out of, and further secured his position as Hokage.

(With Tsunade)

"HE'S SUING ME! THAT BLONDE SON OF A BITCH IS SUING ME!" yelled out Tsunade, as she glared at the list of charges placed against her, and the terms the blonde gaki stipulated for reparations for the abuse he suffered at her hands.

Hitting a fellow Shinobi of the Leaf.

Hitting a fellow Shinobi of the Leaf for name calling.

Hitting a fellow Shinobi of the Leaf for name calling while drunk.

Hitting a fellow Shinobi of the Leaf after waking up from a hangover.

Throwing objects at fellow Shinobi of the Leaf

Neglecting to do paperwork as Hokage of the Leaf to drunk.

And it goes on like this for at least another 3 pages.

(With Naruto)

"You think Tsunade is taking the lawsuit well?" said Hinata, as they entered the "Super Luxury Room" Tazuna had setup specifically for Naruto when the Hotel they were at was made shortly after Wave Country's economy improved.

"I would like to think so," said Naruto, as he smiled at his "Head Wife" among the group of wives he had, and made Hinata blush heavily in the process like he always could do.

"DAMN YOU GAKI! WHEN I SEE YOU, I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, AND SHOVE SALT SHAKERS UP THEIR AS REPLACEMENTS!" yelled the voice of Tsunade all the way from Konoha and made the room go very quiet.

"Then again I could be wrong," said Naruto letting out a nervous sheepish laugh.

"Less talk. More fun!" said Anko, who was already naked, and tackled Naruto with the other girls following since they wanted to have as much time with Naruto as possible during this honeymoon.

Oh yeah. More fun sounded really nice about now.

FIN

(YAY! I finally updated and as such this has come to an end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did in writing it. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
